The Return Of The Wild Card
by Detective's Heart
Summary: The Investigation Team meet an unexpected friend in the TV world who Naoto greets with open arms! Something is causing trouble once again inside the TV and the team will have to face themselves once again, in the hopes of beating this new threat along with the new Wild Card: Naoto Shirogane! Please R&R! :D Spoilers! I think... No romance! Enjoy! Naoto and Minato centric! NOT SHIP!
1. An Unexpected Reunion

"Why are we here again? There's nothing different here then before we left it last time!" Naoto nodded in agreement to Yosuke's statement. They were inside the TV world because Teddie had insisted that something was wrong. It constantly agitated her because it was also the time of year that Souji Seta returned to Inaba for awhile. "Ugh! Let's just go already!"

"No! You can't go! There's some one here!" Teddie's desperate pleads caught Rise's attention.

"Hmm? Some one here? Hang on. I'll check." At that she summoned her Persona Himiko and began scanning the area. They were in the usual entrance and exit lobby they used during the murder case before but nothing seemed wrong at all! "Guys, Teddie's right! There's some one here! I can't tell who but... It looks like they're in Naoto-kun's dungeon!" That caught the young detective's attention and she stared blankly at Rise as her Persona disappeared.

"My dungeon? Hmm..." Who would want to go there of all places? Surely Yosuke's shopping district or Yukiko's castle would have been a more... comfortable or at least normal environment, compared to a huge underground laboratory.

"Let's go!" Souji called to the rest of the group as he began walking in the direction of said lab. _'Great... At least I won't have to deal with my shadow again...'_ Ignoring the chill from the thoughts she drew her gun and followed the team.

* * *

"You all doing okay?" Souji called behind him as we reached the stairs to the ninth and final floor. They had all been a little bit rusty after so long without even mentioning a persona never mind wielding one but they had reached their destination relatively easily. Everyone nodded in unison before he approached the automatic door that whirred to life as he drew near.

"Who's there?" A voice strangely familiar called to them as they entered the room. Something suddenly slammed into the ground in front of the Investigation Team. A tiger-like shadow quickly dissolved in front of them as its destroyer stepped forwards. His eyes scanned them all in turn before both his and Naoto's gaze locked together. They instantly froze as they both realised who the other was.

"N-naoto? Is that you?" The young detective just stared at him, utterly at a loss for words. She could feel her entire team's attention turn to her in confusion but her eyes refused to break eye contact with the boy at the opposite side of the room.

"Er... Naoto? You know this guy?" She couldn't tell who had asked her the question but even if she had heard it properly she found herself unable to answer, or respond at all! A few moments past until Naoto could force her voice to work.

"How...? You... No. It can't be... It simply can't!" Her disbelieving tone made the boy smile warmly at her.

"Come on now my little angel! What did I tell you about trusting me?" His voice grew nostalgic as the teams eyes widened at his use of words.

_'__Clunk!' _Naoto's gun dropped to the ground as tears began to well in her eyes and her face lit up in excitement! Completely forgetting her composure!

"Damn it! Where have you been all this time?!" She cried as she bolted towards him! Flinging her arms around his neck in a tight embrace she ignored the tears of pure joy that ran down her cheeks. His arms snaked round her waist and lifted of the ground slightly before spinning her round on the spot in his own greeting. "I can't believe it! It's really you!" The tiny detective's voice was laced with excitement as her gripped tightened slightly for the spin.

"I never expected to see you here Nao-chan! But this does look like your kind of place... Disregarding the massive drills and the operating table that is." His voice was also filled with excitement in a caring sort of way. The two obviously knew each other well!

"Where have you been? It's been far too long!" Naoto's voice earned a confused sigh as if he didn't really know himself. His expression never changed as he released the young detective.

"I'll explain later. After all we still have an old tradition to uphold. Right?" They exchanged a challenging grin before locking each others hands together in a way that made sure that their wrists would never part unless one of them let go. Yosuke's nervous mumble went unnoticed as the two started spinning in a circle, pulling each other into a tremendous whirl wind of blue speed! They were spinning at a ridiculous speed and it was almost impossible to tell the two apart like this!

They suddenly seemed to deliberately launch each other into opposite sides of the room! Both of them colliding painfully with metallic walls! Naoto quickly leapt to her feet with a look of triumph on her face as she casually approached her trademark cap that had fallen to the ground mere moments ago.

"I told you I would win the next time I saw you!" She called to the boy as she placed the cap in its rightful place and the boy stood up, looking rather dizzy.

"Er... Would someone tell us what the hell's going on here?!" Yosuke's voice seemed to make the two of them jump and turn to the Investigation Team as if they had completely forgotten they were there. She blushed as she pulled the rim of her cap down to cover her face, whilst the boy approached her.

"Oh er... My apologies. It would seem as though I got caught up in the moment... This is – " Her embarrassed voice was cut short as the boy interrupted her.

"I'm Minato Arisato. Nao-chan's boyfriend." Wait what? Did he just...? Naoto turned to him in surprise as he spoke with the straightest face whilst everyone stared wide eyed with mouths agape. She suddenly clicked on as Minato winked at her and she smiled in amusement at her friends' reactions. Especially Souji's.

"Now I see why your such a jerk sometimes senpai. It is rather amusing to see your reactions to such a well timed joke." Their shocked faces turned blank as she pointed it out. "The truth is, Minato-kun is my cousin and childhood friends. Don't worry! I'm not 'two-timing' anyone!" She glanced at Chie before speaking again. "I believe I mentioned him before when you asked me why I always wear my cap, Chie-senpai."

"So why don't you introduce me to your friends Nao-chan? I always hoped I'd get to say that soon..." Disregarding his statement the young detective began the introductions.

"Okay, um... Minato-kun, this is, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Yosuke Hanamura, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Teddie and..." She hesitated before continuing. "Souji Seta... My um... my real boyfriend..." Minato's eyes widened at her last words before he smiled kindly at Souji before speaking to everyone.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. It's not often this little angel makes friends of any kind." With that he wrapped his arm round Naoto's shoulder to pull her closer. She smiled at the gesture whilst hiding her face behind her cap. The moment suddenly shattered as a loud gunshot sounded far too close to where the pair stood...

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**Okay! Sooo I think I progressed this a little bit too far in such a short space of time, but oh well! I have a ridiculous amount of ideas for this fic! I hope to bring in the dog from my other fanfic 'The Detective's New Companion' and make that as interesting as possible as well as a few other things. :D If I go wrong with some details somewhere please let me know because I haven't even got past the first boss in P3 but I'm currently at the Shadow Rise/Teddie boss on P4 Golden so yeah. I have watched the P4 anime and played both P4 Arena games so my knowledge is rather limited.**

**On another note, my other fanfic called 'The Problem Solver' is now going to be an actual story. But I need some ideas for it so please if you can be bothered to tell me some wishes that could come from the fox for Naoto to grant. Thanks!**

**Finally please Read &amp; Review! I love hearing your feedback! It makes my writing just that much better! :D :D :D :D :D**


	2. Persona Problems

"Naoto-kun!" Naoto could hear Rise's cry from beyond the smoke from the explosion as she quickly leapt to her feet. The blast had sent both she and Minato flying as it happened to be aimed directly at their feet!

"Come! Sikuna-Hikona!" Summoning her Persona she sprinted forwards to protect the still stunned Minato lying on the ground not to far away from her. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as two golden tanks emerged from the smoke, training their guns on the two of them. "Ziodyne!"

In an instant the hit shadow turret disintegrated into thin air with a poof of black smoke. The others rushed towards them in an instant as Naoto's Shield of Justice deflected another powerful gunshot from the remaining turret!

"Tomoe!" The Chariot Tarot card appeared in front of Chie but... "Wha-Huh?!" What? Why didn't her Persona Tomoe materialize behind her? Why hadn't her Persona been summoned? This didn't make sense!

"Go! Jiraiya!" Yosuke's as well? What is going on? "What the?! It worked fine a minute ago!" Suddenly Minato stood next to Naoto and lifted a gun to the side of his head.

"What are you doing?"She cried I disbelief at her cousin as he pulled the trigger. Suddenly a blue light seem to smash from the opposite side of his head as he spoke the word 'Persona'. It flickered for a moment before disappearing again.

"Orpheus! Agidyne!" The second turret mimicked the first as a powerful fire spell easily destroyed it.

"I didn't know you were a Persona-user... Do you...?" A thought suddenly crossed her mind as she remembered what had happened not too long ago.

"Hmm? Do I what?" He returned her curious expression with one of his own.

"Do the names Mitsuru Kirijo, Akihiko Sanada and Aigis sound familiar to you?" His eyes widened as she spoke before replying in anticipation.

"Yes! Of course they do. They were my friends at Gekkoukan High. Do you know them?" Naoto smiled at him.

"Yes. We know them and some others too. Junpei Iori, Yukari Takeba, Ken Amada, Koromaru and Fuuka Yamagishi. We have all worked together with Persona's before. They... Said that someone special to them had... Well..." She hesitated, unsure about how to tell him that they think he's dead.

"Ah... Yes I know all about that. But tell me. How are they?" His worried look brought the young detectives smile back as she replied;

"Oh. Yes. They are all doing well from what we saw of them! You have some strong friends! Also Aigis now has an older sister, Labrys."

"That's good to hear."

"Hey, did you forget about us again?" The two of them turn to Yosuke with slightly guilty expressions. "Come on guys! There're more important things right now then what happened with Labrys and Sho!" His agitated voice seemed to grab the rest of the team's attention, who had been trying to summon their Personas again.

"Uh... Yes. Your right Yosuke-senpai. My apologies." Naoto's face was once again hidden by the rim of her cap as she blushed with embarrassment.

"How come you guys can summon yours when we can't?!"

"I'm not sure Chie-senpai. Perhaps we should head back for now to discuss this further." Her tone was serious again as she spoke to Chie.

"Good idea. Lets all try summoning our Personas one last time, so we know who can and can't." Souji's suggestion earned itself a nod of agreement from the members of the Investigation Team. "Okay. On three, then. One... Two...Three!"

"Persona!" Everyone cried as their Arcana floated before them all. However the blue flames that surrounded them vanished as they smashed the cards. All except two...

"Wow Nao-chan! You and Minato-kun are so lucky!" Teddie cried in awe at the two blue haired cousins as their Personas idly hovered behind them.

"What? How come?" Chie had a look of utter jealousy on her face as she stared at them.

"Damn it! Come on, Take-Mikazuchi!" Kanji once again attempted to summon his Persona and once again failed.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it. Anyway lets go. Lead the way you two." Souji gestured for them to take the lead and smiled as they exchanged unsure looks with each other. "Well we can't use Persona's so we'll be more reliant on you until we can. So... Why doesn't Minato-kun guard us from behind and Naoto can lead since she knows the way." Damn...

"Er... Are you sure about this senpai? Why can't you lead? You're still more experienced in this world then we are and it's n-not like your completely defenceless..." He smirked at Naoto's uneasy response, before nodding in the same calm way that he spoke.

"Okay, but you should at least be at the front with me." She nodded at the suggestion gratefully.

"That's reasonable..." With one last glance at Minato she moved to join their leader.

"Wait!" She spun around to look back at her cousin who looked genuinely embarrassed. "I... I can't see anything anymore..."

"Ah... Teddie do you have another pair of glasses handy?"

"Of course I do Nao-chan! I always carry a spare in case the old ones bear-ake!" Teddie bounded forwards on her request and handed him some midnight blue glasses with the same multi-coloured stripe on there sides. His eyes widened again as he put them on before taking them of again with a look of wonder on his face. He repeated the gesture a few times before turning to the bear.

"Thank you. How did you do this?"

"The same way I made the others!"

"You won't find out anymore with him..." Rise spoke up before he tried to find out again.

"Right. Lets go!"

* * *

"Okay... So there was a murder case here in Inaba where some of you live and you all discovered the TV world like that? Wow... So you all became friends by facing the shadows of your inner self and gained your Persona's. The Midnight Channel told you who was next and a guy named Adachi was the killer..." Minato looked down in thought as they sat at their usual meeting place at the Junes food court. "Izanami wanted to grant man kinds wish for death... Just like Erobus..." Naoto stared at him curiously.

"Erobus?" She urged him to continue before he began his explanation of what happened to him and his friends.

...

"The Dark Hour? We experienced it the second time we met Labrys-san. I do believe its over now." He nodded in agreement to her as he finished his explanation. "Labrys-san also defeated Hi-no-Kagutsuchi at Tatarus' summit. But when you said your soul was the seal to the gates of Nyx which ended in your own death then... How is it possible that your here?" She hated to be the one to ask that question but someone had to...

"Ah... Well I do believe someone has taken my place."

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**Okay! Soo... Yes I did take away Souji's Wild Card ability but I can always give it back to him later if you guys want me to. It wouldn't be too difficult... Anyway if your wondering, Minato hasn't changed age or appearance since he became the seal. How on Earth could he age anyway? Both his soul ****_and_**** body seal the gates! It doesn't make sense! If you guys feel like doing me a favour please give me an idea as to who will get their Persona back first. Thanks! :D See if you can guess who took his place! Lol :D Yeah I ended the chapter here because I think the next chapter is mainly going to be explaining and introducing Naoto to the Wild Card abilities. I have the idea to make Souji be able to still see the Velvet room but not actually be able to enter it. Good? Bad? I don't know...**

**Anyway! Please! Read &amp; Review! I feel so honoured when people do that! :D**

**PS.**

**I don't write romance! I PROMISE! Any romance I write will be badly written so yeah! :D Naoto and Minato keep having their own conversations because they always seem to forget the others are even there so yep! My AWESOME logic!**


	3. The Tree Challenge

"And who would that be?" Naoto's curiously gazed at Minato, once again unaware of anyone else at the table.

"Her name is Elizabeth. You mentioned someone in a blue elevator suit. That was probably her. If not her sister Margaret or her brother Theodore."

"Hmm..." Her face stared thoughtfully at the down at the table.

"So... Wait are you forgetting us again? Dude, that's like three times now!" Her face snapped up in alarm at Yosuke's voice before an embarrassed blush forced her to once again hide her features behind the rim of her cap.

"Geez, Yosuke! Lighten up! They haven't seen each other in years! What do you expect?" Minato gave her a grateful glance as Yosuke stared at her in annoyance.

"Yeah, Chie-senpai's right! Its only natural that they'd be caught up in each others company!" Rise's understanding tone caught the young detective's blank look.

"I agree. From the sounds of it they couldn't have even got in contact with each other either so its probably normal." Yukiko chimed in as Yosuke suddenly looked awkward being in the middle of this...

"Okay! Okay! I get it! I'm sorry! I guess I'm just annoyed at not having a Persona anymore..."

"We all are Yosuke. Calm down." Souji's voice seemed to calm the music loving teen as he fell silent.

"My apologies. Yosuke-senpai is right to be annoyed. Like he said that's the third time this has happened in just one day..." Naoto's apologetic tone and expression just seemed to make Yosuke feel more guilty. "Anyway... Teddie. Is there still an abnormality in the TV World?" Here expression turned professional as she inquired Teddie for an answer.

"Hmm... I'm not sure... There is still something a little of about it, but I really don't know." The stupid bear replied as he thought about it.

"Hmm... Perhaps your return has triggered some sort of... Problem inside that world... Maybe Elizabeth took over from you so you could help us here..." She had her fingers on her chin like she always did when she was on a case. Her eyes were lost in thought as they were cast downwards to rest on the table.

"Maybe..." Minato nodded in agreement. "I just hope I don't have to leave my friends again."

"Hey Sensei? Is Minie-kun apart of the team now?" Teddie questioned Souji excitedly, grinning from ear to ear like usual.

"Yeah. Of course he is." He nodded in confirmation. "If you want to be, that is."

"Yes. It would be an honour. Although... Minie?" Naoto hid her mischievous grin at the old nickname as her cousin turned to her. "Did you have something to do with this?" His accusing stare seemed to try and penetrate the barrier hiding her expression as a thought crossed his mind.

"No. I don't know what your talking about... _Minie_-kun." There was a slight chuckle as she said spoke the nickname.

"Your a terrible lier _Ace_." He quickly swiped the hat from her head to move it to his own as it revealed her childishly smug expression, turn to shock.

"Hey! It was Teddies idea to give you a nickname! Not mine!" She leapt for the hat as he stood up and held it in his hand. The others all stared at them in amusement as the boy found numerous ways to keep the hat our of the young detectives reach. All except for Teddie of course who was pouting at being blamed.  
"Give it back! Hey!" with her last protest he launched the cap towards a nearby tree, knowing she would end up climbing it to retrieve her precious cap. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to see if your as good at climbing as you were before." He grinned at her smugly as she looked at the tree before shifting back to him. "That's a challenge." Her expression shifted from annoyance to one of determination at her cousin's simple challenge.

"Challenge accepted!"

* * *

"Dude... Are you seriously doing this?" Naoto glared at Yosuke before turning back to Minato.

"Of course! A Shirogane never backs down from a challenge! Especially one like this!" Her voice was laced with determination and agitation with a hint of excitement. She had always loved heights since she was young. Having a secret base in the trees is prove enough of that.

The entire team was now outside Junes and stood by the tree the young detective's beloved cap hung from one of the highest branches.

"Good luck Nao-chan!"

"This, I gotta' see..."

"Good luck. _Ace_."

"I hate you..." She mumbled so only her cousin could hear her before turning to the tree. Her hands firmly grasped the highest branch she could reach before she skilfully hoisted herself up. In an instant she launched herself towards the next branch and using her weight to propel her weight higher, she catapulted herself onto an even higher perch. Landing perfectly stable on her feet.

Using arms to keep her balance she swiftly stepped towards the end of the branch to line herself up for her next jump. Before long Naoto had almost reached the branch that held her cap as she glided from perch to perch whilst never looking down.

Suddenly the branch she had just landed on creaked and shook violently from the sudden extra weight. In a split second it collapsed to the ground leaving the detective struggling for a grip on the branch above her head!

"Naoto!" She had know idea who had called to her but she could tell they were worried about the sudden fall and shocked screech that had followed it. Once she secured her place on the new perch she called back to them.

"It's okay! I'm fine!" Her gaze never turned to them as she knew after a shock like that, it would only terrify her. She hesitated before continuing to shorten the distance between her and the target.

Naoto landed on the final branch, completely absorbed in the task ahead as she lowered herself to get closer to it. Damn...why couldn't she be taller? It would have made this so much easier! Inching forwards she reached for the hat whilst keeping herself stable. Finally, the hat was in her grasp! Turning she swiftly made her way down the tree with ease before landing beside a rather dumbstruck looking Investigation Team.

"Well that wasn't too difficult, at least... Next time, can you just _give_ me my hat back instead of making me do this? I might just shoot you next time!" Her nonchalant tone made the rest of the group stare in an even more dumbstruck way as she dusted her self down like it was nothing. "Hmm? Why are you looking at me like that?" Minato just watched them smugly.

"Are you kidding me?! That was awesome! You were like a ninja!" Chie's amazed tone made earned a blank stare from the detective.

"A... Ninja? What are you talking about? I just climbed a tree for my hat. There's nothing special about that..." She hid her face behind her cap, making sure to keep a tight hold of it this time. What was so great about climbing a tree?

"'Just climbed a tree?' No way! You flew up that tree faster then a squirrel, on Caffeine!"

"Yeah! Where did you learn to do that?!"

"Well I just taught myself when I was a child." The young detective had a proud edge to her voice as she smiled calmly at the others.

"Yeah. Ace here even used to have a secret base in the trees." She turned to Minato in embarrassment.

"Yes. I did. I also remember you falling out of the window when you started stealing mom's homemade cookies."

"No! I was – they're worth anything! I didn't steal them! They were mine to begin with! I think..." Naoto chuckled at his terrible explanation while Yukiko burst into one of her famous laughing fits.

"Yes. Yes. Of course you weren't trying to steal _my_ cookies when you ended up face first, in the compost heap, with a broken cookie jar." She was grinning smugly as it was his turn to get embarrassed. This was definitely different... Considering it's not often Naoto starts pushing her friend's buttons like this, she finally understood why Yosuke did it so often!

"Hey, I was – Um... is she okay?" Minato was staring at the crazy laughing heap on the ground that was Yukiko.

"Yeah. She's fine. This is totally normal for her!" Chie was smiling at the two blue haired teens in amusement before turning to her friend. "Come on Yukiko! Calm down!" The young detective couldn't help but chuckle lightly at her friends as some were sniggering, some were staring disbelievingly as if imagining their past and the remainder of the group was one on the floor in a laughing fit whilst the other tried (and failed) to calm her down.

"Okay, well as much as I'd like to watch this we have to get going. Come on Teddie." Yosuke called to Teddie who replied with;

"Awww... But I want to hear more about the cookies!"

"Come on Teddie! Or I'll make sure you get know more ice lollies for a month!"

"Ah! Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" with that the two of them left for work back at Junes. The rest of the group gradually dispersed soon after until Naoto and Minato were alone to begin their trek home...

"Come on. Lets go home_ Ace_."

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**Okay! So yeah! Cookies! I HAD to have Minato eat dirt at some point! Also tree climbing... that was an interesting thing to write for me... I'm not really good at group conversations so I try to avoid them mostly and just have the parts that matter or I think should be there. Sorry this chapter is mostly babble but Naoto will find the Velvet Room on their way home if that makes things less annoying for you! :D Also, I haven't beaten Shadow Teddie in P4 yet or even reached the first boss in P3 so if I go wrong please point it out to me so I can correct it the best I can. I have played P4A and P4AU as well as seen the P4 anime so I do know what I'm doing to some extent... ANYWAY Please Read &amp; Review! Like I said before I love hearing from you and it's a true honour for people I've never met before to actually read my stuff and help me improve! :D :D :D :D**

**PS.**

**WARNING! CHAPTERS WHERE THE TEAM GET THEIR PERSONA'S BACK WILL BE REDICULOUSLY CRAZY! LOL! COMPLETELY UNLIKE THE ACTUAL GAMES! :D well maybe not completely... I suppose you'll just have to wait and see! :D :D**


	4. Surprise Attacks and The New Leaders

"Hmm? What the...?" Naoto stared in amazement at the glowing sapphire blue door in front of her. Its golden patterns seemed to give it an elegant touch as Minato just smiled at her.

"Oh, you can see it? Well after you." She turned to him with a confused expression on her face as he just smiled knowingly. "Don't worry. I've been in this place before. It's where Elizabeth was from."

"Ah... Okay..." Trusting in her cousin she hesitantly stepped forwards before gently opening the supposedly floating door...

"Hmm... Where...?" The young detective's eyes widened at the sight before her.

"Welcome. To the Velvet Room. My name is Igor, and this is my assistant Margaret." The creepy man from the opposite side of a blue coffee table. His eyes large and vainly as he stared at her with the kind of grin you would see from a horror movie!

"Don't worry Naoto. This place isn't dangerous. In fact I bet Souji-kun came here when he was the wild card in the murder case."She stared blankly at him before her gaze returned to Igor. How did they get here? Where was the Velvet Room? How does Minato know these people? Whats a Wild Card? How...

"All in due time. Now then, this is a place between dream and reality, mind and matter. This is in fact where your friend came for guidance in the past and where its services are now available to the two of you." Igor pressed on to prevent anymore questioning thoughts from Naoto. "His abilities were extraordinary indeed, but now his power has been passed onto you. Just like your powers were passed on to your friend before." He gave a glance towards Minato before drawing a card from nowhere.

"Is that...?" Naoto stared at it curiously.

"That's your Arcana, right?" Minato spoke up beside her and she nodded in response.

"Ah. It would seem a rather dangerously interesting future lies ahead of you." That creepy voice almost sent shivers down her spine as he spoke.

The residents of the Velvet Room briefly explained about the Wild Card abilities and the services they offered, with her cousin pitching in to help her understand when they spoke in cryptic riddles.

"Okay... So I have the ability to wield multiple Personas just like Souji once did. I can then fuse the Personas I gain to create better and stronger ones. I can get bonuses and extra abilities for the Personas from building social links and obtaining skill cards that can give them certain abilities. Um... Is there anything I missed?" Glancing up at Minato and the residents of the room she believed she had summed everything up...

"Yep. That's pretty much it. I also have the same ability. Don't worry. I'll help you with anything you don't understand. I also know the combinations for a _ton_ of Personas so I can tell you some stuff about that." Her cousin smiled at her as she turned to him.

"Thank you. If I need your advice for anything regarding this I'll let you know."

"Well then. It would appear that our time is over. So, until next time." With that the room dissolved in front of her leaving her staring dumbstruck at the door again.

"You okay there?" Minato grinned at her amazed expression before chuckling as she glared at him. "Anyway, let's go."

* * *

"I'm back!" Naoto called to whoever was around to hear her. "Grampa?" With Minato at her side she wandered into the living room in the hopes of finding her grandfather. "There's someone here to see you!"

"Ah. Nao-chan. I was wondering where you'd –" He froze as the older Shirogane noticed who stood by her side. "Minato? How..." His confused expression made the two of them smile at him kindly.

"It's a... Long story..." Minato explained calmly.

"Hmm, hmm. Well its great to have you back, kid." He chuckled as they embraced each other.

The night went by rather uneventfully as the three of them conversed with each other for hours before finally retreating to their rooms.

"Minato, you can use the spare room here. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight!"

"Er... Naoto? I um..." The young detective turned back to him curiously as he spoke up.

"What is it?"

"I... Um... Don't have anything other then this..." Naoto stared at him in confusion before she clicked onto what he was trying to tell her.

"Ah. Well... We can get you some more clothes tomorrow, so I suppose you'll just have to make do with what you have until then."

"Okay. Well, goodnight Ace." He smiled at her gratefully before turning to enter his room.

"Goodnight, _Minnie_." She smiled as she walked away...

* * *

"Wait for it..." Minato whispered to Naoto as she, Tantei and him were all hiding behind the couch with water pistols in their hands. And mouth... Tantei actually had a squeezy bottle held sideways in his mouth, in a way that he could use it.

After a few moments the door creaked open as someone entered the room.

"Minato-sama?" Yakushiji, the estate secretary called to the supposedly empty room. "Naoto-sama?"

"Now!" Minato gave the signal as they heard the door shut behind him. At that moment the three of them leapt out from behind the couch firing the water pistol and squeezy bottle at the unsuspecting secretary!

"Argh!" He screeched as he instantly became soaked in water. The two blue haired teens burst out laughing as he panicked and swiftly exited the room.

"Naoto-sama! Minato-sama! I wanted to tell you that there is someone here to see you!" He called angrily from the opposite side of the door. The pair of them hardly heard them as they laughed at their easy victory.

"Victory!" Minato cried causing Naoto to mimic him before they burst out laughing again.

"Naoto-sama! Minato-sama! Souji-san and Rise-san are here to see you!" This time they heard him call to them before they quickly resumed their position behind the couch.

"Okay. Well can you send them through please?" The young detective called back to him and after a few moments the door opened as two people entered the room. There wasn't much water left in their weapons but who cares?

"Naoto-kun? Minato-kun?" Rise's uneasy voice was followed by a screech as the three of them attacked again! After a few moments the two blue haired cousins burst out laughing at their victims stunned and panicked expressions.

"Victory!" Minato called again and was soon followed by Naoto and a bark from Tantei before the laughter took them again.

"What the hell guys?!" Rise yelled at them in agitation before turning to Souji.

"Don't worry Rise. It'll dry..." His voice was equally annoyed as he tried to keep himself calm.

"At least now we know why Yakushiji-san came back wet..." She mumbled as the two laughing attackers calmed down. "Come on guys! What was that for?"

"Bad timing!" Naoto grinned at them mischievously joyful.

"Yeah! That was only meant for Yakushiji-san! But you two came when we still had loaded weapons!" Minato chimed in nonchalantly.

"Geez... We only came to tell you about the meeting at Junes because both your phones are off!" The idols agitated reasoning earned a confused look from them both.

"Really? I thought they were on... Oh." She spoke as she checked her phone for messages only to find that the screen was blank. "Uh... Sorry about that Rise-san..."

"Why are you apologising? They could have just called me instead."

"You never gave us your number." Souji's annoyed expression just brought a smile to their faces.

"Uh... Well would you like me to fetch you a towel, or something?"

"That would be great. Thank you Naoto." He had a look that just said 'I'll get you back for this!' as he replied to her.

* * *

"Okay! Is everyone here?" Everyone nodded as Yosuke spoke to the team. "Okay then! We should go into the TV to see whats causing trouble. Right partner?" Souji nodded before turning towards Naoto and Minato.

"Hey sensei... Is Nao-chan and Minnie-kun going to be sensei from now on?" Teddie perked up curiously.

"Hmm... That might be a good idea. After all you said so yourself that you led that SEES group and Naoto knows us all well enough by now so that's probably the best thing to do at the moment. You two are also the only ones with Personas now and with one of you being a wild card as well." He replied calmly as the two of them glanced at each other.

"Come on guys! Souji-kun's still the leader and if he tells you to then you can't back down right?" Chie's persuading voice made them both smile calmly.

"Okay. Well, if that's how it is then that's how it is." Minato nodded as he turned to Naoto. "What about you?"

"Well Souji-senpai is leader until we both accept it so I'll lead alongside you. If that's what everyone else think would be best." Everyone nodded reassuringly as she finished.

"Then it's decided! Naoto-kun and Minato-kun will lead the group! Good luck guys!"

"Woooo! I have two Sensei's now!" The two of them smiled at Teddie kindly as he grinned from ear to ear in his usual excitement.

"Okay then. Let's get going!"

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**Okay I'm sorry I cut the velvet room encounter short but like I said before I still haven't even beaten Shadow Teddie in P4. But luckily for me I have beaten the first P3 boss! WOOO! Lol Okay so I don't even remember the velvet room explanations at all and when I don't know what I'm doing I just guess what I should be doing. So sorry. I think I might be introducing the first actual battle in the next chapter. I say might because I upload as I write and I usually get side tracked... If I do introduce the first boss then I'll warn you know that I'm doing MOST things differently to the actual games. It is some CRAZY idea I came up with but I love it so I'll use it and see what happens! Just an early warning for you! I also have tons of stupid ideas for some of the others as well so yeah... Some stupider then others... NO SPOILERS FOR IT YET! :D lol ANYWAY Please Read &amp; Review because I love hearing what you have to say about my stuff and its an honour to have you reading my stuff so yeah. Thanks! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **


	5. Rise's Battle of Voices! (Crazy idea 1)

**Early Warning!**

**No! I do NOT own anything in this chapter! Except the storyline! That's my doing! I warned you it would be crazy! And that hasn't changed! Don't worry though! This is the only chapter that will ever have this sort of stuff in! PROMISE! Please have mercy on my stupid ideas! Also , its a ridiculously long chapter compared to anything else I have ever done so yeah... Anyway! On with the Fic! **

* * *

"Okay Teddie. Do you sense anything?" asked Naoto as the team arrived in the TV world.

"Hmm... Yeah! There's something... That way I think!" Teddie pointed in a seemingly random direction as he replied. "I'm not sure though... I smell's familiar..."

"Familiar? How exactly?"

"Well... I think it might be related to one of us. I'm not sure how though." Naoto and Minato glanced at each other calmly before turning to the group.

"Well that seems to be our best option at the moment so lead the way Teddie." Minato's amused expression caught her eye as he spoke.

"Whats that look for?"

"Hmm? Oh, well it just seems a little weird. You know how we just asked a bear to lead us to this place. It's like he's a sniffer dog!" She chuckled slightly as they followed the bear.

"Yes. I suppose your right." The others followed closely behind them as they followed the bear, with conversations floating between them. "So do you think I already have Social Links with my friends? I have known them all for while now and I must say I know some of them quite well." She asked curiously.

"Hmm... You might. Even if you do they will still need strengthening." His reply was accompanied by an equally curious expression as they noticed a shadow up ahead. "Hey, Teddie. Look out for that shadow." The second the shadow was mentioned Teddie leapt behind Naoto in a terrified way.

"Whats the matter Teddie?" She gazed down at him questioningly.

"I'm scared without my bear-sona!" His voice was filled with fear and nervousness as everyone behind them stood watching them.

"Hey whats the hold-up?" Chie called from somewhere near the back of the group.

"Nothing. Just Teddie's suddenly scared of a shadow."

"What? There's a shadow? Why don't you just hurry up and take it out then?"

"That's what we're doing." Naoto summoned her Persona as she called back to Chie. "Ziodyne!" In an instant the shadow was flung to side before it scrambled up again. A lion-like creature bounded towards them for an attack!

The young detective blocked it with her Shield of Justice spell and fired a counter shot at its face!

"Orpheus! Agidyne!" With that final spell the creature dissolved in a mix of black smoke and flames! "Well, now we know the shadows are stronger then they were a while back."

"Hmm. Well let's continue."

* * *

"Welcome! One and all, to the Battle of Voices competition! Here in the Land of TV!"

Everyone turned to Rise as her voice rang out through the room as they entered.

"Battle of Voices?" Yosuke stared at her in confusion.

"Don't look at me! I don't know what that is!" Rise's agitation was doubled with confusion as she yelled at him.

"Here, everyone gets the chance to show of their secret vocal talent as one of our very own contestants in this exciting competition!" What?! A singing competition? Seriously?! Damn it!

"Do we all have to participate?" Naoto called to the stupid imitation of her friend's voice.

"Of course, everyone must participate! All except for our two judges!" The voice was easily sending shivers down her spine at the thought of singing in front of anyone. "Rise Kujikawa! Who will be your second judge?" Rise seemed confused for a moment before she glanced at the young detective and her cousin smugly.

"Well not you two, obviously. Think of this as payback! My second judge will be Souji-senpai so he can enjoy this two!" Naoto glared at her in defeat as she turned to watch Souji approach her and everyone's gaze fell questioningly towards them. "When we went to get these two they jumped up out of nowhere and started shooting us with water pistols."

"Damn it..." She mumbled as her friend told everyone.

"Well, now that that's been decided, the only way to leave her will be to win the competition and defeat me! So everyone backstage! May the best voice win!" Damn it all...

With that the team passed through a doorway towards the room with 'backstage' written on star at the end of the corridor.

* * *

"Uh... Minato? Where are you?" Naoto glanced around at pure blackness before her gaze met a figure in the distance. "Minato!" She swiftly ran towards who she hoped was her cousin.

"Naoto?" The figure turned around to face her. To her relief it was him!

"Minato! Where are we?" He quickly hugged her worriedly as he replied;

"I have know idea. We just went through that last door and ended up here right? So where's everyone else?" He questioned as they parted.

"I'm not sure. I can only see you and me here."

"This isn't good. Come on lets go find them." With that the two of them wondered in a random direction calling the names of their team as they went...

* * *

"Senpai!" Rise clung to Souji as they wandered into the corridor to find themselves utterly alone. "Where did everyone go?" He shook his head as he gazed down at her.

"Was it a goo idea to choose me?"

"Yeah. Now we can watch those two idiots get all embarrassed! Perfect revenge! Right?"

"Er... yeah, I suppose so but you've just sent the only two Persona users away from us."

"Oh... Yeah. Well let's just hope they're with the others, I guess."

"Welcome! One and all to the Battle of Voices Competition! Please stick to the given pathways to each of the stages! Don't worry! No difficult shadows await!" Souji readied his sword as the two of them exchanged a nod before following an orange pathway.

"Who do thinks going to be first?" The idols uneasy tone caused the other teen to gaze curiously at the door double door ahead. The door had a guitar logo imprinted in its centre with small black music notes. Its orange design gave little hints to who it might be.

"Hmm. I don't know." Upon closer inspection he noticed a familiar logo on the side of the guitar logo. "Junes? It must be Yosuke!"

"Welcome to our first performance! Please take a seat as we welcome our first contestant to the stage!" The two of them glanced at each other as they entered to hear the voice. The obeyed quietly sitting at the front row of a Junes themed room.

Suddenly, music flooded their senses as the double's voice rang out through the room.

"Please welcome to the stage, our hero from Junes, Yosuke Hanamura!" The spotlight on the stage landed on Yosuke as his name was spoken. He wore a white jacket and trousers, with a red scarf and black, leather, fingerless gloves as well us old fashioned airplane goggles resting other his eyes. "He will be singing Superhero by Len Kagamine! Best of luck!"

_"__It started at a very tender young age_

_I had dreams of only men in red capes_

_Cities filled with wild an crazy bad guys_

_Begs for help from oh so needed hero"_

His singing wasn't great... At all... He moved in perfect time with the music as he imitated classic superheros whilst singing.

_"__Leave it to me because_

_I'm a SUPER HERO!_

_Every lawbreaker is answering to me"_

How long is this song? Rise liked the song a few years ago but now she couldn't stand hearing it! She got bored of it years ago!

_"__I can only come up with one theory_

_That the real evil isn't starting up from the streets_

_... It's from the government!"_

After those words completely shadowed out people appeared around the 'superhero' before launching forwards to arrest him. His performance went on to show them arresting him before the scene changed to a prison.

_"__I know I'm not the one that's going crazy_

_Justice never sleeps, it's never lazy_

_And again a hero will be rising_

_To reclaim this rotten world from its sin"_

After those words the music faded away, marking the end of the song.

"And that's it for our Superhero! Marks out of ten please judges!" The two of them glanced at each others before deciding on giving a five at a minimum for everyone so that no one ultimately failed.

"Five." Rise called before Yosuke nodded and swiftly left the stage in poof of silver smoke. After a few moments the stage collapsed revealing a red doorway behind it.

* * *

"Well that was weird..." Rise commented as they strolled down the corridor, with Souji skilfully defeating any shadows that appeared with his katana.

"Yeah. I agree. Maybe if they get eliminated they join us. If they do then we should consider doing that later."

"Yeah but what if they don't?"

"Well we can always try. Right? Anyway, there's the next door." The red door had an elegant golden pattern etched into it with a pink bird logo at its centre. They knew who this would be the moment they entered the room. Yukiko.

"Our next performance will our black haired witch, Yukiko Amagi!"

"Witch?" The idol's gaze met the wooden cross on the stage as she noticed who was bound to it. "Yukiko-senpai!"

"She will be singing Witch Hunter by Megurine Luka! Good luck!" A that stupid voice spoke the music began and Yukiko began her song.

* * *

"Eight." Rise called as she finished her performance – which was only her singing as she couldn't move from the cross with fire igniting around her at the choruses – before Yukiko left the stage once she was freed by an unknown force.

"Well at least Yukiko was a better singer..."

The next performer was Teddie who was ridiculously terrible that they gave him nothing for his score.

"Yay!" Teddie cried as he leapt forwards of the stage in his stupid bear costume. He had sang Radio Candy by Rin and Len Kagamine and had completely butchered it!

"I agree with you our judges here! That was terrible! Anyway! Teddie will be joining you as a result of his terrible screeching! I think our next contestant will be joining you to by the way! He'll be the last by the way!"

The next performance was Kanji's... He sang Chilledren by Len Kagamine. His singing was almost as bad as Teddies! Almost...

"Hells yeah, senpai! I found ya!" He cried as he leapt of the stage to stand by them.

"What do you mean you found us?" Rise questioned curiously.

"What do ya' mean, 'what do ya' mean?' The second we walked through that door we were separated! Then I couldn't see anythin' 'til now!" Why does he always shout?

"You couldn't see?" Souji stared at him questioningly.

"Er yeah. I couldn't see shit."

"Right. That's probably what happened to the others too. Come on lets go!"

* * *

Who was left? So they'd seen Yosuke, Yukiko, Teddie and Kanji, which must mean the next performance must be Chie, Minato or Naoto.

"Who do thinks next? Chie-senpai, Minato-kun or Naoto-kun?" The others turned to Rise as she spoke.

"I hope its sensei's! I don't know how many more shadows I can take!" Teddie was hiding behind Kanji, hardly helping at all...

"Come on! The doors just there!"

The next performance was Chie's. She was dancing around the stage in time with the music singing Aria on the Game Centre by Hatsune Miku. The steak loving girl was nowhere near how bad Teddie and Kanji had been! But she disappeared with a score of six.

* * *

"Minato? Do you think were going to go on stage now? We've heard everyone else, so why are we still here?" Naoto asked her cousin thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure... Maybe we are on stage. Maybe this is just a dream and we're going to wake up on stage soon..." Minato put on a creepy voice as he spoke in an attempt to scare her.

"W-well, either way we can only wait to find out. Let's try going that way."

* * *

_"__Your adventure log has vanished!"_

"Please welcome to the stage, The Prince and Princess of Inaba! Naoto Shirogane and Minato Arisato!" A duet? As there names were called the two cousins rushed forwards onto the stage. Naoto wore her usual clothes along with a red cape with thick white fur lining it, a golden crown replaced her usual cap and she held a golden sceptre with a lilac gemstone at its peak. Minato wore metal plates strapped other his clothes and held a broadsword in one hand.

_"__Trudging ahead, fighting monsters up to no good,_

_I'm pretty strong, so everyone says I'm" _Minato twirled his sword in his hand.

_"__So good!" _Someone backstage piped up.

_"__I'm the most hero-ish person in the world!"_

_"__Yeah! Yeah!" _He slashed at a jelly monster thing in front of them

_"__Not exactly hard, right?"_

_"__Stop fidgeting about,_

_You darn gels!" _Naoto twirled her sceptre idly with one hand as she skipped around on the spot.

_"__Myself, I can at least_

_Use magic on you!_

_Come now,_

_I'll punish you by flames!" _She moved to beat as the 'gel' she 'fought' burst into flames as her sceptre tapped the floor.

Skipping around they danced to the music with Naoto being the stupid idiot and Minato being the smart guy of the act. Eventually all went black as the two of them froze. The song continues and the scene changes to a prison.

_"__Far from being easy, our adventure_

_Looks to need some special effort..._

_Wake up one morning,_

_And we're in prison..."_

_"__Pri! Son!"_

_"__What happened?!" _Minato turned to Naoto who now had her back pressed against the wall, grinning excitedly.

_"__Got caught by the enemy, it seems,_

_Fell for some kind of trap, it seems._

_Getting out of here will be_

_Tough to the extreme!"_

_"__Yah! Yah!"_

_"__So whats the plan?" _As she poke she stood and turned so her back faced him as she clung to her sceptre excitedly.

_"__Tell me, your majesty_

_Could it be..._

_Are you enjoying all this tremendously?_

_I'm seriously jealous if you can get excited at a time like this..." _Minato stared in annoyance at her as she started singing again.

_"__Hell yeah, of course!_

_It gets me pumped!_

_Lights a fuse in me awright!_

_KING OF ROCK!" _She yelled those last words as she spun round to punch her empty hand into the air in excitement. The song continued with Naoto summoning, lightning, water, ice and fire around the stage whilst Minato swiped at 'gels'. Finally the song came to an end with the two of them bowing in the centre of the stage.

They were much better then the other performances! Their voices matched each others even though they didn't really work with the song. They stood hand in hand awaiting their score in anticipation.

"Er... um... nine? Maybe... ten? I don't know... One of the two." They grinned at Rise's words before they turned and left.

"Okay everyone! Lets bring our lucky contestants back on stage for a round of applause!" With that everyone entered the stage in their costumes that related with their song before they each took a bow. "And the winner is..." A drum role echoed in the background.

"The Prince and Princess of Inaba! Naoto Shirogane and Minato Arisato! Take a bow you two!" The obeyed silently as they stepped forwards to the front of the stage. "Now... Prepare for battle!" In an instant the stage exploded throughout the room sending almost all who stood there flying across the room!

"What the hell?!" Kanji cried out as the smoke cleared to reveal the others scrambling to their feet! Almost all of that is...

"Sensei's!"

* * *

"Hold on Naoto!" Naoto clung to her cousin as a blast threatened to separate them for good! "What the...?!" Her eyes squeezed shut as a blinding white light enveloped the two of them as they clung defensively to each other.

"Congratulations! You won! Now you get to fight me! Isn't that great?!" Rise's voice echoed through the area as the scene before them morphed into something like club escapade combined with the Marukyu Strip Tease dungeon!

Naoto's eyes widened as a shadow stood before them. It was much like what Souji had described with the colours and the satellite dish head thing, along with Rise's pigtails but it held a huge microphone in its hands. The Shadow wore a strange pink dress that would probably have looked better on a four year old child and wore a katana charm round its neck. This was weird...

"Is that...? Is this what it was like before?" Minato glanced down at Naoto who had moved slightly away from him in confusion.

"No. Its similar but no. Come, Sikuna-Hikona!" Her focused expression seemed to bring her cousin back to his senses as he summoned his own persona.

"Orpheus! Agidyne!"

"Agidyne!" The double Agidyne attack knocked the shadow backwards a few steps but it instantly started dancing around them again.

"Mabufudyne!" It called as it knocked Minato over. She helped him back to his feet as she had successfully avoided the attack.

"Apsarus!" He yelled as he changed Persona's. "Bufudyne!"

"Ziodyne!" The dual attack along with gunshots struck the shadow as it flung its microphone around in a low sweep to take them down! "Shield of Justice!" She cried as she leapt in front of her cousin to block the attack! It slammed into her, sending her hurtling backwards and past Minato!

"Pixie! Media!"

"Thank you." She mumbled as she scrambled to her feet again and rushed back to his side.

_"__Now's the time..."_ Grinning she moved her hand on instinct as a new card fell before her. Her eyes flashed silver as she broke the card.

_"__I am Phoenix. In my power, I have come to serve."_

"Phoenix! Garudyne!" A majestic orange bird materialized behind her as it launched a powerful wind attack, knocking the shadow into a wall! "Unicorn! Ziodyne!" As the bird disappeared a silver unicorn took its place before launching another powerful attack on the already stunned opponent!

"Jack Frost! Bufudyne!" Minato called forth a cute little Persona that used another powerful ice spell!

"Impossible..." The Shadow struggled to its feet before launching Maragidyne towards the two of them!

"Sukukaja!" The two of them evaded the attack just in time before attempting another attack!

"Orpheus!"

"Ziodyne!"

"Agidyne!" Their attacks impacted the shadow at the exact same time finally destroying it!

"DAMN IT!" It screeched as they repeated the spells! "RISE KUJIKAWA!" The shadows original appeared before them before the shadow snatched her with a shaky hand!

"Rise-san!" Naoto ceased her attack along with Minato as the idol screeched in surprise!

"Naoto-kun! What is this thing?!"

"Its your shadow!" Minato called to her before the two of them were struck by another ice attack!

"Phoenix! Garudyne!" The shadow evaded the attack before throwing its microphone at the young detective.

"Damn!" She had barely dodged it before yelling "Shiisaa! Ziodyne!" A small Lion-like Persona fire another strong spell at the opponent as it once again dodged the attack...

* * *

"Damn it! What happened?" Yosuke was starring around in confusion as he stood up from the rubble of what was apparently a stage.

"Well, since this was a competition, I think its only fair that the audience gets to watch the big battle! So here! Sit back and watch your friends fight for their lives!" Everyone froze as a giant flat screen TV appeared in front of them showing both Naoto and Minato with their Persona's fighting a huge shadowy creature.

"Holey shit! That things huge!" Kanji's stunned voice wasn't enough to draw the attention away from the detective.

"No way..."Chie stared at the screen, utterly dumbstruck.

_"__Phoenix! Garudyne!"_

"Wow! Sensei's as strong as Souji-kun!" Teddie's excited voice went unnoticed as they the battle raged on between the two Persona users and the giant shadow...

* * *

"Dekaja!" Minato nullified the enemy's stat bonuses in an attempt to actually hit it again. "Agidyne!" It hit!

"Ziodyne!" Another hit!

"Argh! Naoto-kun! Help!" Rise cried out to her as she struggled in the shadows grip!

"Ha ha ha! The more you attack me, the more you hurt your friend!" The shadow sneered at them as they ceased attacking. Naoto stared up at Rise in an agitated way.

"Forget it Naoto-kun! Just take this thing down already!" The two blue haired teens looked at each other with a knowing look before they moved to opposite sides of the shadow.

"Ziodyne!" The lion Persona's attack hit the shadow squarely on that weird satellite dish head!

"Pixie! Dia!" Minato healed Rise before launching another fire attack at the enemy! Finally the damn shadow collapsed to the ground releasing Rise as it dissolved into black ooze...

"Himiko!" The idol cried as her Persona rose out of the sludge before returning to her heart. Suddenly the she fell to the ground as all the strength she had left her in an instant.

"Rise-san!" Naoto rushed other to help her with Minato close behind. She was close to collapsing herself as the sudden flood of power threatened to knock her unconscious!

"Naoto!" Her cousin quickly knocked her over to prevent her from getting to close to her friend. "Stop! You'll only hurt yourself doing that!" He was probably right... Oh well... She struggled to her feet before falling forwards from the still raging power flowing through her body. Luckily for her, he was there to catch her before slowly lowering her to the ground. She smiled as Rise sat on the floor gazing worriedly at her.

"I'm fine."

"Know your not. I went through this to! It knocked me out cold! All I know is that if you didn't have the ability and suddenly gained it then you could potentially do the same!" He shifted so that Naoto was comfortably leaning on him. "So calm down okay?" She blinked at him blankly before turning to Rise.

"Are you okay, Rise-san?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about me! Minato-kun is quite a healer!"

"That's... good..." she cringed as another wave of power slammed into her mind. She gritted her teeth behind her lips as it raged through her. However much she tried she couldn't prevent herself from blacking out as the next wave hit... Damn it...

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**I warned you! Anyway! That last part about knocking Naoto out... Well I'm stupid so if that wouldn't have happened don't blame me cause I remember what happened with Minato but my game glitched in P4 because of my dog stealing the console and I ended up missing what actually happened to him. So I made some of it up. Sorry. Okay so if you're wondering then the songs are real and are actually Japanese. I put the English lyrics in so I could test my translating skills but I f you want there names then here they are!  
Yosuke's song – **

**Superhero by Len Kagamine**

**Yukiko's song – **

**Witch Hunt by Megurine Luka**

**Teddie's song – **

**Radio Candy by Rin and Len Kagamine**

**Kanji's song – **

**Chilledren by Len Kagamine**

**Chie's song (Don't ask why I chose this one) – **

**Aria on the Game Center by Hatsune Miku**

**Minato &amp; Naoto's song –**

**Your Adventure Log Has Vanished by Rin and Len Kagamine**

**Please Read &amp; Review! I still love hearing from you all but please expect less music stuff like this... lol I might do Kanji next cause I think that ideas better then this one! :D :D :D :D :D I PROMISE THAT YOU WILL LIKE AT LEAST ONE OF THESE THEMES! If you can even guess what they are though, you will blow my mind to Mars and back! Lol :D :D**

**PS.**

**NO! I better not get arrested for the government comment! It is LITERALLY the lyrics to the ORIGINAL song! :D**


	6. Probably Pointless

"Hey Ace. How you doing?" Naoto opened her eyes as Minato entered her room. "Your Grampa said I should come check on you." She groaned as he approached her.

"I'm fine... Just tired... What time is it?" He smiled at her before responding;

"Promise you won't get annoyed okay?"

"Why would I be annoyed? I promise."

"Well... It's five in the afternoon." His worried expression just made her more annoyed then you should be.

"Really? What's with that look?" She gazed up at him as she sat up.

"Yes. I'm just worried. That's all. You should rest. A lot happened yesterday." The response was given in a fatherly way as he smiled at her again.

"Hmmm... Maybe I should... What happened after I blacked out?" Her curious gaze was met with an uneasy one as she questioned him.

"Er... I'll tell you later. Go back to sleep, okay?" With that he turned to leave.

"Okay..." Yawning she laid back down in her bed and within moments her consciousness faded away...

* * *

"Hey, Naoto. You taking Tantei out?" Naoto looked up from Tantei to see her cousin approaching her.

"Would you like to join us?" She smiled at him as he scratched the young dog behind the ears.

"Sure. Why not?" He nodded calmly before the three of them left the building. "Don't forget to take it easy for a while." Tantei gently tugged the lead at his words so only Naoto noticed.

"I'm fine Minato. Don't worry about me." Her agitated expression was fixed on the pup.

"Hmph. You know I can't do that. You would be worried for me."

"I suppose your right." She gaze Tantei a knowing look as he stared up at her with part of the lead in his mouth. "Okay."

"Hmm? Okay, what?" Grinning, the young detective and her companion bolted towards the Samagawa flood plain, leaving Minato to chase after them in confusion. "Hey! Wait!" No.

"Come on Tantei." She mumbled so only he could hear her as they sprinted side by side away from Minato.

As soon as they arrived Naoto unclipped the lead from his collar and watched as he doubled back and successfully knocked her cousin over. The blue haired teen burst out laughing as the pup assaulted his face with slobbery licks.

After a few moments he shoved the pup of him and quickly stood back up to swiftly join a rather smug looking Naoto.

"You never told me what you told my friends after I blacked out, you know." Her voice skilfully masked her curiosity.

"Well... I told them about how you used to run around the house dressed up as Sherlock Holmes and stuff." Now it was his turn to be smug as her eyes widened in a mixture of shock and nervousness. "I then told them about the many vases you broke with that Nerf gun of yours."

"Why did you tell them that?!" She barely managed to prevent herself from screaming at him as she threw a tennis ball for Tantei.

"They asked. I think by the end of our conversations about everyone's past your friend... er Yukiko-san was almost in another laughing fit." Before Naoto could respond her phone's ringtone caught her attention.

"Hello? Shirogane speaking." Minato grinned at her as she answered the phone in a professional way.

"Hey Naoto-kun? It's Yosuke. Where are you right now?" Yosuke's casual voice sparked the young detective's curiosity.

"Both myself and Minato are at the Samagawa with Tantei. Why? Is something wrong?" She answered plainly, motioning for Minato to entertain the dog.

"Really? Okay, well Ted says another dungeon's appeared. I called to ask when we'll meet. Is tomorrow okay with you guys?" Another dungeon? As in another ridiculous challenge for the team to overcome somehow? Damn it! Why so soon?

"I would assume so. I'll just check with Minato." Turning to her cousin she gestured for him to come towards her. "Are you okay with meeting at Junes with everyone tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Not a problem! You don't have to ask me you know."

"Okay. Well then, Yosuke we will meet up tomorrow at Junes, like we usually do."

"Okay. Sweet! I'll tell the others. Just don't forget okay? I don't think anyone particularly wants to go exploring when they've just been soaked..." His sarcastic tone just brought a smile to her face. She hated when he did that, but there was just something oddly satisfying someone feeling the need to mention such a badly timed joke such as that.

"You're not very funny. We only planned for Yakushiji-san to be the victim. We weren't expecting another two people to just wonder in."

"Ha yeah, right. You both laughed your heads of anyway though right?"

"Perhaps. Anyway we will see you tomorrow." She could faintly hear him chuckling as she moved the phone away from her ear and hung up.

"So whats the meeting for?" Minato asked her as she joined him again.

"Teddie says that there's a new area to investigate in the TV world. We're going to go over the plan."

"Right. Anything else?" He threw the ball again for Tantei.

"He specifically said not to forget as the others wouldn't want to walk in on another joke aimed for Yakushiji-san."

"Ha! That was great, wasn't it? Three birds with one stone!" She chuckled slightly at that.

"Yeah... I wonder who's dungeon will be next though..." Her expression was one of wonder as she watched Tantei play in the water with someone else's dog.

"I don't know. There's to many options. Though that'll make it more interesting to find out, right?" His enthusiasm seemed to be contagious as Naoto smiled excitedly curious.

"I suppose."

* * *

"Sorry, we're late. I hope we didn't keep you waiting for too long." Naoto spoke apologetically as she and her cousin arrived a little later then expected.

"Where the hell have you guys been?! And dude, whys your hair wet?" Yosuke stared at Minato who's blue hair was still drying from what had happened earlier that day.

"Well, someone tried learning how to fish with no idea what he was doing. Long story short, I ended up dragging him out the Samagawa." She had a rather smug look on her face as Minato looked away in embarrassment.

"Dude... Seriously?" Suddenly Yukiko burst out laughing at them. "You know you could have sent us a message or something."

"I did." She replied simply. "In fact, I sent the message to you."

"Oh... Really?"

"Yes."

"Ugh! Who cares! Are we going to start the meeting, or what?" Chie's impatience was equalled by everyone else present.

"Right. Well we got everything we would need on the way here so we can depart whenever you're ready." Chie nodded in satisfaction before the team headed towards Junes' electronic department...

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**Okay... Note my most eventful or interesting chapter but I haven't really had any interesting fanfics to read that are at all interesting to me. You see I get more ideas the more ideas I see so yeah. Plus my laptop is getting on my nerves! The charger only works for a few minutes before you have to move it around to keep it working! Sick of it... Anyway! If I go quiet for awhile then its either because I'm waiting for my computer to get fixed or something's happening at home. However the latter would probably take me a lot longer to get over then the former. Anyway! Before you think about something you shouldn't, no. Minato did NOT change Naoto into her pyjamas before he put her to bed! He took her jacket and shoes of ONLY! Just pointing that out for any dirty minded readers... The next chapter will be more interesting and by interesting I mean it'll probably contain the second of my crazy ideas! Though I can't decide whether I should use a more nostalgic theme or the farfetched theme that I think would be hilarious! Either way! Its another dungeon of randomness! Like always please Read &amp; Review! I know I keep saying this but its damn true how ridiculously happy hearing from you guys! :D :D :D :D Oh and for that person that randomly said that she's the same age as me, then why don't you get an account so I can actually reply to those kinds of comments? Just a thought... :D :D :D**


	7. Kanji's Pets Gone Wild! (Part 1)

"Ooooo! Who do we have here? The Investigation team? Oh Goodie!"

"Damn it! Why couldn't I be next?" Naoto stared at Yosuke before her gaze shifted to Kanji.

"Kanji-kun? Was that your voice?" She asked the nervous looking teen, calmly.

"Er... Yeah."

"Why so shy? Come on! Its time to have some fun!" The forced feminine voice sent a slight shiver down her spine as she turned to the rest of the team. "Lets hurry along kiddies! I can't wait to see what you'll all look like!"

"Er... What?" Everyone at each other confused.

"You know what I mean right Kanji-kun? Now hurry up and pass through that blue shiny thing!" Glancing ahead she noticed the blue alleyway that had an eerie glow surrounding it. Sighing she exchanged a nod with Minato before turning to the team.

"Come on. Lets go." The two blue haired teens lead them into the glowing alley which suddenly turned into an enclosed pink room. "What the...?"

"Are we all ready? Then lets begin!" Suddenly, the team were struck with excruciating pain before each and every one of them blacked out...

* * *

"Ugh... Hmm? What the...?" The room slowly came flooding back into her senses as her eyes slowly opened. What was she staring at? She couldn't tell until she attempted to move her arms. "Argh!" Paws! She was staring at paws! They responded to her! What on Earth was going on?!

Scrambling to her newly acquired paws she realised what she was. Naoto Shirogane was now a grey, tabby cat with, a silver chain necklace round her neck. A familiar golden key dangled loosely from it, whilst her trademark cap rested atop her now fluffy head, had been slightly modified to work with her new ears.

"Everyone!" after a few dumbstruck moments her attention shifted towards her teammates. At least she wasn't the only one that changed. "Minato! Wake up!" She swiftly ran to each person to wake them as she seemed to be the only one awake. "Souji-senpai! Rise-san!" For some reason she found herself avoiding a few of her friends. Was this because she was a cat? She hadn't even noticed what species they'd turned into until now.

Kanji was now a huge Labrador with a pelt that matched his normal hair. He still wore the bullet round his neck and the scar was still there but the remainder of his clothing was missing. Just like everyone else's. His muzzle was tinted a slight black and he still retained his strong build. She avoided him as he would probably chase her away.

Next was Souji. The person she still loved and trusted with her life. Although he was a silver husky he seemed like less of a threat then Kanji had done. His generic pelt perfectly matched his silver eyes as he woke.

"Souji-senpai?"

"What the...? Am I going insane?" His dull reply was followed by a small smile before she turned and moved on back towards her cousin.

Minato was a solid grey pelted feline with darker shaded paws, ears, muzzle and tail tip. He still wore his signature head phones round his neck but the MP3 was connected to a silver sapphire blue collar. The white markings under his eyes made reminded her of Tantei's markings, but now was not the time to think about him.

"Minato? Wake up!"

"Hmm? Okay. I'm in la la land aren't I?" She chuckled slightly before moving towards the others. Ignoring both Souji's and Minato's reaction to their new appearance she continued to wake Yukiko. After all, Yosuke wasn't exactly where she wanted go right now...

"Yukiko? Wake up." Naoto spoke to her as gently as she had done with the others. Yukiko's feline pelt was charcoal black, much like her usual hair but was covered in brown dapples that faded as they trailed down towards her paws. Said paws were mostly brown with the exception of one snowy forepaw. The tip of her tail was also white and her belly was a slightly paler shade of black then the rest of her pelt. Finally she wore a red and orange scarf tied around her neck.

"Naoto-kun?" Wasting no time the young detective cat bounded towards who she hoped was Rise.

Rise was also a feline. Her pelt was a mixture of both a fiery red and muddy brown that was a slightly redder colour then her usual pigtailed hair. A pale yellow heart locket dangled from a silver necklace and tiny pink orbs were clipped around the base of her ears. Can cats even wear earrings? Oh well... Like Yukiko her belly and muzzle were a paler colour compared to the rest of her coat and the tip of her tail was a bright silver.

"Argh!" Yukiko's reaction to her new look was enough to wake her as they were both pretty much side by side anyway. Next was Chie...

The canine Chie was a sandy coloured Shiba-Inu with deeper shaded splotches in various places in her fur. She wore two multi-coloured sweat bands around her two forepaws whilst her signature green and yellow striped jacket was missing. In its place, a similarly styled collar had her three favourite badges clipped onto it, sat round her neck. She woke up on her own after her best friends screech.

"What the hell...?" Naoto turned towards Yosuke. The brown tabby feline had his favourite headphones still hanging round his neck and like Minato his MP3 was attached to an orange collar. His belly was a pale ginger and he too had the same markings as Tantei under his eyes and imprinted on his chest. They were grey though. "Woah! What the...?"

The young detective cat swiftly rejoined Minato as Teddie woke up as well. She _really_ didn't want to disturb Kanji. Teddie – much to her surprise – was suddenly a gold and silver border collie with a ruby like rose tied to a ribbon around his neck. He looked much more... feminine then usual.

"Er... Can someone wake Kanji please?" Naoto's nervous voice earned little attention as everyone panicked over their new appearances. For some reason she just couldn't go near him or the other canines anymore. They looked much more... threatening to cat her seize when they were acting like this... She gulped as she realised that she would have to be the one to wake him...

A few of her friends turned to watch her as she timidly approached him. Step by step.

"K-kanji-kun? Wake up." She hesitantly nudged him before jumping back in alarm as he groaned and moved his head towards her. Damn it... Why couldn't he have just woken up? Suddenly Teddie seemed to notice her in a way that was more like an excited puppy then anything else. The second he barked he leapt forwards after her as she turned and bolted as fast as she could in any random direction!

"Sensei! Stop running!"

"No!" she screeched as he innocently called to her from behind. "Go chase someone else!"

"But Na~o-chan!" His excitedly innocent plea almost sounded completely genuine. Almost...

"Damn it!" This isn't good... Naoto had ended up cornered as she had tried to evade the other dogs. Spinning round she growled defensively at him, as he closed the gap between them. "Teddie! Go away!" In a desperate moment she launched herself under his belly and straight passed him! The stupid collie spun round and the race began again.

"Naoto-ku~n!"

"Not Chie too! Get away from me!" This was getting ridiculous!

"Naoto-kun! Over here!" Rise called from somewhere she'd just past. She turned at the last minute to avoid hitting a wall, causing her two pursuers to smash into it before resuming their chase! The idol was in sight as she unsheathed her claws to help her move faster!

"Rise-san! What are you doing?!" The idol had suddenly turned around and ran away from her. Or was she leading her?

"Come on! Senpai! Come on!" Senpai? Wait... He's a dog too! As if on cue the silver husky leapt in front of her growling menacingly. She struggled to halt before hitting him. Her eyes were wide as she froze before him.

"Move, Naoto!" She blinked at Souji's words before she bounded towards Rise. Both Teddie and Chie came to an abrupt halt before staring at him in confusion. "Leave her alone guys!" The two glanced at each other before nodding in realisation. They looked as if they had no idea what they had just done!

"Are you okay Naoto-kun?" She barely heard Rise as she crouched behind her, quivering uncontrollably. Her eyes still wide as she stared at the dogs. "Naoto-kun? Calm. Down." The idol feline spoke soothingly as the young detective blinked at her.

"Naoto! Are you okay?" Minato came bounding towards them with a worried expression on his fluffy face.

"Yeah. She's fine. Just a little shaken." With that he calmly nuzzled her cheek with his own soothingly as she began to calm down. Glancing at Souji who still stood defensively in front of them she sighed in relief before turning to Minato and Rise.

"Thank you. I'm fine now." Sitting up she glared at the two canines who were now watching her from a distance. "Um... Where's Yosuke-senpai and Yukiko-senpai? Aren't they cats to?" The others looked at each other nervously before they the other cats casually strolled up to them.

"Don't worry about us! Teddie won't go after me because he knows I'll make his next shift a living hell if he does!" Yosuke smirked Naoto watched Teddie uneasily.

"Chie won't go after me because we've known each other since we were kids. So I should be fine to." Damn it...

"Aww... Did they scare you kitty cat?" That taunting voice echoed through the room, making Naoto jump nervously. "That's so cute!" Damn it Kanji! "They've already broken the rules! But I'll let them of this time since they didn't know any better. The first rule is everyone must obey the rules! The second, nobody is aloud to chase the others like what just happened there. Unless I permit it of course!" The doubles voice sounded much more educated then its original... Why, though? "Third rule is you have to play the game, or the game is over and you all get to die! OR receive a forfeit! If I'm feeling _real_ nice that is!"

"That's more reasonable then letting them chase me..." Naoto mumbled in annoyance.

"Anyway! Get going sleuths!" Sleuths? What did that mean? A case?

"Come on! Let's get this over with already!" Kanji dashed towards the door in a reckless manor.

"Wait!" Souji swiftly stopped him as he stood in front of him. "You'll get yourself killed like that!"

"Fine! But can we hurry it up a bit?" The Labrador froze as took in Souji's new look with an adoring glint in his eyes. His gaze shifted around everyone in room before it rested on Minato and Naoto. Minato was gently smoothing her still bristled fur with his tongue whilst Naoto half laid half crouched beside him with a nervous look at Kanji. "That's... cute."

The detective feline's ears snapped back as she glared at him whilst her cousin ignored his comment and continued smoothing her fur.

"Why just them?" Rise seemed hurt that he'd disregarded her.

"Oh yeah, you too." She pouted before he continued. "So what do I look like?"

"An evil shadow." Naoto's mumbled in a menacing tone that caused her cousin to freeze mid lick before nudging her reassuringly.

"A dog! You loo like a big dog! What do I look like?" Teddie squealed in excitement.

"Adachi..." This time Rise heard her cruel mumble and just chuckled at her.

"Kanji, you look like a Labrador with the same colour fur as your hair and Teddie you look like a white Border Collie with golden patches." She replied calmly.

"Really?" They both cried in excited unison.

"Hey, Naoto. Are we heading out yet?" She glanced up at Yosuke before nodding calmly as Minato had finally succeeded in calming her.

"Yes. We should get going now." With that the two grey pelted cats lead the way towards the door. "Can anyone reach the handle?" The team gazed up at the handle was just out of reach for any of the large dogs.

"Here." Suddenly Souji nipped Naoto by the scruff of the neck before picking lifting her of the ground.

"Hey! What the?!" Her surprised protests died away as she realised what he was doing. His huge paws were resting on the side of the door whilst his head was stretched forwards to get her as close to the handle as possible. Reaching her paws for the handle she could only just grasp it before tugging it downwards, successfully opening the door.

"Sorry. I just thought it would work so I tried it. Did I hurt you?" His apologetic tone made the feline smile kindly at him.

"Just a little bit, but I'm fine. Thank you for the help."

"Anytime."

"Well, lets get going shall we?"

* * *

"Welcome to the Pets Gone Wild Show! Where we put your ordinary house pets to the test!" Naoto's eyes widened as she beheld her environment. It was like those agility courses she'd heard Kanji talking about. Actually it probably was one of those... "It may look simple, but my game, my rules! This is a dog's only contest! The winner gets to judge the first round of the cat's only contest! Let the first round begin!" Everyone turned to Kanji in desperation as he puffed out his chest proudly.

"Don't worry guys! I know what a'm doin'! Just follow my lead!" He padded up to a white square on the ground and sat impatiently inside it. "Just do what I do! One at a time!"

_'__Bang!' _A gunshot fired nearby from an invisible force before Kanji launched of the platform and towards the first obstacle. Simple enough. He flew over a few bar jumps before sprinting towards a seesaw marked with a number two in black writing. Waiting at one end he braced himself for the movement and the second it hit the ground he swiftly moved on towards a tunnel. The course continued onto a ring jump, where he easily glided through the ring before swerving in and out of poles that stuck into the ground.

Moving on he padded up a ramp only to descend the other side and catapult himself through a flaming ring. The gunshot fired again the second his paws impacted the ground. Was that all they had to do? Kanji returned to them with a look that just said 's' that all ya got?'

"Good luck senpai." He called as Souji padded up to the square. He mimicked what Kanji had done but was much slower then the Labrador as he had to keep checking where the next obstacle was. Chie on the other hand, flew through the course with ease! Teddie... Well Teddie just broke about half the obstacles.

"And the winner is... Chie Satonaka, the Shiba-Inu!" Chie grinned smugly at Kanji's disbelieving look.

"What?! But –"

"No buts Kanji-kun! You just got owned! Deal with it!" Her smug grin only grew as she watched him pout slightly.

"And now onto the feline's challenge! Chie Satonaka gets to judge the winner of the next round! Good luck you felines!" Suddenly a door appeared at the far side of the room. Naoto's eyes widened in confusion at the sight before her as they entered the room. This is a cats contest? They were all stood in a large open clearing surrounded by a dense forest.

"The aim of this round is to hunt down as much prey as you can before time runs out! Best of luck!"

"Er... What? Hunting?" She stared at Kanji who just shrugged in response before the gunshot sounded again. In an instant the felines all separated into the forest in random directions. Dropping her cap she did the same. Guessing that stealth would be important as well as silence she pressed herself to the ground. Flattening her ears she opened her mouth on instinct to draw in the scents from around her. Picking one to focus on she treaded lightly after the scent trail.

_'__Tweet! Tweet!'_ A bird! Perfect! Keeping to her earlier tactic she crept closer to the small robin. Silently closing the gap, step by step... Like a tiger she pounced on her prey and silenced it with a swift bite to the neck. That... was disgusting... Taking the prey with her she followed another scent trail to a mouse. Mimicking her previous tactic she ceased the mouse just in time before the final gunshot fired. Picking up her catch she swiftly made her way back towards the clearing.

Upon arrival she noticed she had been the only one to actually catch something.

"What the hell Naoto-kun?! Did you seriously catch that?" Yosuke cried in disbelief as she padded over to Minato. She was rather surprised that her cousin had failed in his attempts at hunting.

"Dude... That's just wrong Naoto-kun!"

"I'm sorry Rise-san. But it was the whole point of this contest." She spoke after dropping the creatures to the ground before spitting out some of the blood still left on he tongue. "I agree though. That... was just disgusting!"

"Nice catch Ace. I suppose you not much of an angel now, are you?"

"Are you telling me, none of you even tried to compete?" Naoto stared around in annoyance.

"No... I tried... I actually caught something but I just couldn't bring myself to actually kill it!" Yukiko was staring at the robin sorrowfully.

"I'm just bad at stealth." Her cousin looked her in the eye as he spoke.

"Yeah... I caught something but I forgot where I left it and couldn't find it." Yosuke looked away in embarrassment.

"Geez! How mean are you guys?!" Rise stared at them all in disbelief.

"Chie Satonaka! Please announce the winner of the hunting competition!" That damn voice again...

"Oh... Erm, Naoto-kun wins cause she's the only one that actually caught something." Chie glanced at them all sympathetically before she gave her answer.

"Congratulations Naoto-kun! Well that concludes round one of the Pets Gone Wild Show! Please continue when ready!" Gazing down at her prey just caused a sickly feeling to rise to the young detective's throat... She turned away guiltily before retrieving her cap from the grass nearby. That sickly feeling never left as she turned back to Minato who was explaining to everyone that they should rest for awhile as there might be shadows beyond the newly appeared doorway. Laying down she rested her head on her paws tiredly.

"You okay?" Naoto hadn't noticed Souji and Minato approaching her until the husky had spoken.

"Yes." She replied absently. "Just... The reality of hunting down mice and birds is making feel a bit sick. That's all..." The two boys laid down in front of her so the group formed a triangle shape. For some unknown reason so began to like her paws.

"Well, at least you won." Minato smiled at her calmly.

"Yeah. It's to be expected, since we are _supposed_ to be people." Souji spoke in the same way as her cousin.

"I suppose. That doesn't make things easier though... Is Yosuke-senpai okay? He killed something too didn't he?"

"Yeah. He's fine though." The silver husky's calm voice helped that sickly feeling in her belly. He scratched behind his ear with his hind paw before turning back to her. "What do you think the next round will be?"

"I don't know... I have a hunch that it'll be something... More threatening."

"How so?" Minato's curious tone brought a smile to her face.

"Well, Kanji-kun got Rise-san interested in a book series. She then forced me to read it. The feline contest is very similar to one of the scenes in the books, except each cat brought back much more prey then this." She threw a knowing glance at Kanji before turning away in disgust as she once again noticed the prey she'd brought back. Did those creatures share a life with creatures in the real world? Maybe...

"Well, why don't you go ask him? Maybe he knows." She sighed at the simple suggestion before nodding.

"I suppose that would clear a few things up. I'd also know what we would have to do next." Naoto hesitated before glancing back in his direction. "However, I'd rather not..."

"Really? Why not?" Her gaze never left the Labrador as she answered her cousin.

"I'd have to get the scent of that prey again... I'll only feel worse." At that moment Kanji seemed to notice the group watching him.

"Whatcha starin' at me for?" He called to them before swiftly padding over towards them.

"My apologies Kanji-kun. Actually, I was just about to go and ask you something." She quickly evaded the fact that she was avoiding going near him because of her two victims laying on the floor not too far away.

"Oh, yeah? What's up?" He sat down before asking.

"Do you think this event will turn out like that book series you were reading? I recognise this hunting contest." His eyes had widened in adoration as she spoke that last sentence.

"Wait... You've read Warriors?!"

"Yes. You can thank Rise-san for that. So do you think the next round for us will be...?"

"Er... maybe. I can't remember the rest of it... So probably not." Damn... Just damn...

"Hey Naoto-kun! Minato-kun! When are we leaving? We've been here long enough, don't you think?"

"We're leaving now Yosuke-senpai!" Naoto swiftly stood back up before nodding to Kanji. "Thank you, Kanji-kun."

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Hey, Naoto? Can I borrow your hat? I want to see what would happen if the others try and talk to me when they think I'm you." Naoto nodded as Minato whispered in her ear. They were wandering down a forest path with the team following close behind.

"You think it would be entertaining?" he nodded in response before nipping the brim of her cap in his teeth and removing it from her fluffy head. She took it from him before placing it on his head.

"Let's find out..."

* * *

"Dude... Are you seriously asking me this?" Yosuke stared at Souji in dumbfounded confusion before sighing when he nodded, sadly. "Okay... So is she just avoiding you, or just not talking to you?"

"No... She's not avoiding me or not talking to me... but she's just always around him and I can't help feeling like she loves him more then me..." His dull voice made the music loving cat's eyes widen.

"Don't tell me... Are you... Jealous? Of him?!" The silver husky seemed to think about what he'd just said as if considering it for the first time.

"I... don't know..." His eyes were glued to the floor as his blank tone began to worry the feline.

"Really? Well... How about you just go and ask her to go somewhere with you later on? It's not like they _have_ to be together _all_ the time." He glanced up at this with a new found hope in his eyes. "I mean, you can always just talk to her about it! I'm sure she'll understand! I bet she's just psyched her cousin's come back from the dead!" His carefree tone brought a determined smile back to the husky's features.

"Thank you Yosuke. I'll give that a try."

"Yeah you do that! Hey, if you're that fussed about it why don't you go ask her now?"

"Now?"

"Yeah! Why not, right?"

"Okay!" Taking a deep breath he nodded to calm his nerves before swiftly catching up to the girl he loved so much. "Naoto!"

The two glanced up at him calmly as he padded beside the cap wearing feline. They had been whispering to each other just moments ago but now, the cousins were strangely silent.

"Er... I was wondering if... Er Naoto?" The small feline had suddenly nuzzled his neck affectionately combined with a small purr. "Do... Er... Do you want to hang out later? Er, just the two of us?" His voice was hushed slightly as he spoke before the other feline caught his eye. Said feline was biting his lip in order to prevent himself from laughing as his eyes glittered in amusement.

"Er... Whats so funny? Did I come at the wrong moment or something?" They remained silent with only a shrug in response. "Why won't either of you say anything?" They shrugged again before giving each other a knowing look. Their heads lowered to the ground so he couldn't see their faces at all.

"I'm sorry senpai. I was just thinking about how to tell you that I'm a guy." Naoto finally spoke up with slight amusement in her tone.

"That... Naoto I don't think that's true... Either that or your an extremely good cosplayer during Christmas Eve." His hushed tone was only supposed to be heard by the capped feline but...

"What?! Naoto, you didn't! What the hell?!" Minato's voice caused the bareheaded cat to burst out laughing whilst the capped cat just sniggered childishly.

"What...? Naoto... I... Erm..." This time the cat he now doubted was Naoto joined the other in a laughing fit.

"It's not what you think! I only dressed like a girl on that day! Senpai..." Naoto choked out before resuming her insanely amused laughter. "You got the wrong cat!" Souji stared in disbelief as Minato knocked the cap of his head and it was only at that moment did he notice the golden key and red headphones weren't where he thought they where...

"What the hell Ace?!"

"I swear it wasn't like that! I have the girls uniform I wore to proof it!"

"Er... What... Just... Happened?"

"Minato borrowed my cap to see what would happen if someone got us mixed up!" She gasped as she recovered from her laughing fit.

"I don't believe you! My Angel's a devil in disguise!"

"It wasn't like that!" They laughed in amusement at each other before Souji just slowed his pace without them even noticing and returned to Yosuke's side, hanging his head in defeat.

"Dude! What happened?!" Yosuke stared at him, then at the two giggling cousins before his gaze returned to Souji.

"To be honest, I don't really know..." Suddenly Naoto noticed his absence and spun her head round with a huge grin on her face. As soon as her gaze met his she nudged her cousin and her grin disappeared. She mumbled something to Minato before slowing her pace to walk with him. Yosuke swiftly moved away to avoid getting involved.

"What's the matter Souji-senpai?" Her concerned tone seemed to lift his head and bring a glimmer of hope into his eyes. "Did we upset you with that little joke of ours?" He stared at her and she sighed apologetically. "Look, I'm sorry... It wasn't aimed at you in particular so I suppose its just more bad timing but we really are sorry..." We... Again her and Minato... Its always them two now isn't it? He mumbled something unrepeatable under his breath before meeting her gaze.

"Is there anyway we can just spend some time together while we still can? I have to go home at some point..."

"It... Depends when you want to spend that time together... My apologies but I am rather busy –"

"With what? Spending time with him? I thought you said we could spend time together when I visited but so far, all you've done is turn me into a third wheel with you two!" Naoto stared at him in surprise as his voice raised.

"Senpai I actually –" Her voice remained calm as she was once again cut of.

"Actually what?! Are going to make some lame excuse to avoid this?! Its obvious that you would be lying!"

"What?! Senpai! I –"

"What? Don't have time for me anymore, now that your cousins here?! I thought – "

"Don't have time for you?! Senpai are you _jealous_ of my cousin?!"

"No! I'm just pissed that you don't even talk to me without him! You two act as if your stuck together with super glue and masking tape! What happened to us Naoto?!"

"I have a life outside of you Senpai! And I intend to keep it!"

"Which one?! Your work life?! Or your cousins life?!" Naoto's ears flattened as he yelled at her again. That was a bit too far...

"And which one is yours Souji-senpai? Yours? Or your jealousy?" Her voice had lowered to a menacing growl as she glared at him. "Or do you just want my life to revolve around you? What happened to you Souji-kun? This isn't like you at all."

"Really? Well maybe you don't know me as well as you thought! After all, how could an anti-social, obsessed kid like you possibly know me better then anyone else?!" That... Was too far... _way_ too far. Her eyes widened as she took a step back.

"You know what? Why don't you just rot in hell where you belong?!" She screeched before swiftly sprinting past the team and into the distance, alone...

"Dude, what the hell?! I said _talk_ to her about it! Not make things worse!" Yosuke yelled at him in annoyance.

"Senpai... How could you do that? She's your _girlfriend_!" Rise was staring at him painfully.

"Naoto!" Minato cried after her before turning to Souji. "What did you say to her?! I thought you loved her?!"

"Stay out of it Minato! Your the reason why this argument started anyway!" Souji growled at him only to have Kanji knock him over.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!? THAT WAS TOO DAMN FAR!" He screeched at the silver Husky.

"Look, screw you! I'm going after her! Yosuke, take the lead until we return!"

"Rodger that!" The music loving cat called to him as the grey feline hastily sprinted after her...

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**No! I DONT OWN WARRIORS! It's an amazing book series written by Erin Hunter! :D Okay so yes it's a long chapter and the next one might just be even longer but it will probably be the chapter that gives Kanji his Persona back. So please enjoy the second of my CRAZY and REDICULOUS ideas! The next one will be a little less stupid but it will still be crazy! :D :D :D Also! I might be quite for a bit as some stuff is happening so yeah...ANYWAY! Please Read &amp; Review! I just LOVE hearing from all of you! And I would like your opinion on me just putting the story into a place I have much more experience writing with! :D :D :D**


	8. Kanji's Pets Gone Wild! (Part 2)

**EARLY WARNING!**

**REDICULOUSLY LONG CHAPTER AND MANY, MANY REFERENCES TO WARRIORS! EXPECT FIGHTING SCENES! LOLOLOL! :D ENJOY!**

* * *

"Out of my way!" Naoto cried as a shadow stood in her path defiantly. In a single movement she'd ripped the shadow apart with her claws and had resumed her mad dash towards the shadow at the heart of all of this.

"Naoto! Wait!" She briefly heard someone calling to her but as she side-stepped another shadow she completely disregarded it.

"Leave me alone! Argh!" Suddenly something slammed into her side, bowling her over! "Oh, go to hell you lizard brained imbecile!" She cried as she destroyed yet another shadow. "I don't have time for this!"

The second the shadow dissolved another had latched itself into her shoulder. Dropping to the floor she crushed it underneath her as she rolled over several times before resuming her crazy sprint.

"Naoto! Just wait damn it!" That stupid person is still following her?! Oh well!

"No! Why the hell should I?!" spinning round a card appeared in front of her. "Phoenix! Agidyne!" In an instant the ground behind her was scarred in flames that barred any entry beyond it!

"Naoto! Souji isn't with me! I promise!" This time she recognised the voice of her cousin.

"I don't care!" Well she didn't... All she wanted to do right now, was to get away from anyone and everyone. "Argh! Get lost!" She cried as about three shadows combined an attack to knock her over! They succeeded... "Garudyne!" It did nothing! "Agidyne!" Again... Nothing worked!

"Naoto!"

"Damn it!" Rushing forwards she slashed one of the shadows apart with her claws whilst her Persona used its talons to wreck another. A second blow sent her flying into an oak tree before the shadow set the tree on fire, catching her in the flames!

Minato appeared not too far away as the she-cat was suddenly surrounded by fire! Damn... A lightning attack struck the still feline before the flames froze in blocks of ice.

"I told you to wait!" Noticing the shadow was no more she scrambled over the ice blocks, her panting making it all the more difficult.

"I'm... sorry..." She dropped to her belly to catch her breath as her cousin swiftly cast Diarahan on her before approaching her.

"You should be! Its too dangerous to be running around on your own!" He sighed before adding, "Anyway... are you okay?" Naoto nodded calmly before sitting up.

"I'm fine..."

"He said that I was the cause of the argument... Is that true?" She glared at him for bringing it up before shaking her head in denial.

"He's jealous of how much time I'm spending with you... So its more my fault then anything..." Her dull voice was followed by her head drooping.

"How so?" He sat down to.

"Well it's true that I've been spending rather a lot of time with you but you know as well as I do that I have other things to do. He doesn't seem to understand that..."

"Then its his fault for not understanding you in the first place. And from what I heard, he didn't even try!" He sighed at her hurt expression before continuing. "Look, do you love him?" Her head snapped up at the seemingly out of nowhere question.

"Uh, what?"

"Do you love him?" She seemed to be trying to see where he was going with this...

"Yes..."

"Then the next time he asks you if you want to go somewhere say yes. I can live without spending everyday with you. I don't anyway but still..."

"Will that make a difference?" He nodded reassuringly.

"He's jealous right? So take away what he's jealous of and problem solved!" His nonchalant voice earned a grateful chuckle from the young feline detective.

"I suppose I see the logic in that..."

"Well you'd best get comfortable. I left the team with Yosuke-san in charge so they may be awhile..." He shifted into a lying position with a cheerful expression. Naoto followed his example soon after.

"So... What now?"

* * *

"Dude! That was too far! An obsessed kid? What planet are you even on?!" Souji glared at Yosuke as he yelled at him.

"The same one as you! And she's clearly obsessed with him! Where else do you think she is everyday?!" He snapped back at him before he could add more to his comments.

"Working! Geez Souji-kun! Haven't you seen her? She's been to the station more times then I can count!" Chie explained with as much agitation in her tone as in her glare. "She's on a case! Naoto-kun's an ace detective! Remember?"

"What? A case?" He turned to her in confusion.

"Yeah! And it's a pretty damn hard one to! She was telling me about it before!" The steak loving girl looked as if she was going to eat him alive!

"I... I didn't know that... But still! Where is she when she's not working? With him I bet!" He was probably right... Right?

"Senpai... Do you love her?" Rise stepped forwards calmly as she spoke. The silver Husky stared at her as if she'd gone mad.

"Er... What?"

"Jus' answer the damn question Senpai!" Kanji seemed to know where she was going with this. If only Souji did.

"Do you, Souji Seta, love the, Naoto Shirogane?" She clarified just as calmly as before.

"Yes. Isn't it obvious? I would do anything for her. I love her." She nodded seemingly satisfied with that answer.

"Good. Now why are you jealous? Her cousin hasn't been seen for years now and even had her in tears about the mere thought of him. So, if you love her then why are you jealous?" She sat down patiently with a reassuring expression on her face.

"She spends as much time as possible with him when she promised we would spend that time with each other. Of course unless she was unable to in any way." He stood with the most dumbfounded expression anyone had ever seen on him until this day. She shook her head. What? Oh... "He makes her laugh... I've never seen her laugh like she does with him before. She hardly ever laughs when she's with me... He makes her happier then I ever could..." His mumble earned another satisfied nod from the idol.

"Do you know how happy you've made her before?" He shook his head before waiting in anticipation for her to continue. "She used to smile much more easily then before you became a couple. We could all tell! When I asked her about it she just said that she would tell us when she felt she could and she would blush like crazy!" She smiled jealously as he watched him perk up slightly.

"Yeah! I remember when that happened! She avoided us for a bit before she suddenly perked up! Naoto-kun always looked so joyful after that!" Chie had a look of nostalgia as she remembered what had happened.

"Oh yeah! I remember she came into Junes with you one time with a big grin and was like a tomato dude!" Yosuke smiled at him as he seemed to remember that as well.

"So, tell me. Does it make you happy to see her so happy?" The idol had spoke up again before anyone else carried on the conversation.

"Yeah. It does. Though it made me happier when it was me who caused her to be like that." He answered plainly.

"Then how can you make her happy?" Souji hesitated as he seemed to just consider this now. "Take your time senpai." He sat down with his gaze cast downwards. A few moments past as he thought deeply about how to please her before his head slowly rose to face hers questioningly. "Want some help?" He nodded before she smiled reassuringly.

"Okay then! All you have to do is understand that she doesn't want to choose between either you or Minato-kun. Let her spend as much time as she wants with him! Try to get to know him so you two can eventually become as good a friend to him as he is to Naoto-kun! Or at least get to know the person she is when she's with him. That way you keep your girlfriend and gain a new friend!" She paused as his gaze filled with hope, determination and understanding. "Also... Shouldn't you get to know her family if you want to marry her at some point?" She giggled at his astonished expression before she grinned in amusement. "I'm joking!"

"Good! I don't know what she'd say if she'd just heard that!" He sighed deeply before turning to Yosuke. "Are we ready to go partner?" At the use of the nickname the music loving feline grinned before nodding.

"Let's go partner!"

* * *

"I bet that was awkward." Naoto smiled as she commented on one of Minato's stories about him and his friends in the past. This particular one was the tale of how he met the anti-shadow suppression weapon known as Aigis. He just told her about everyone's reaction to the realisation that they'd all been flirting with a robot.

"It was! We didn't know that she was a robot when we were all hitting on her! That damn pick up contest had us get dropped by every other girl and that weird guy on the beach, and then the only one that successfully talks to me is a robot! An awesome robot with a heart!" She chuckled at his over the top exasperated tone. "Anyway, Yukari and the other girls all thought that she was this huge tank that fired lasers or something. That would be great and all but I think a robot that can fall in love with me is better. Don't you think so?"

"Wait, what? She fell in _love_ with _you_?" Her disbelieving tone earned a staged hurt expression from her cousin.

"You don't think someone would want me?" His tone was teasingly hurt as if she'd just shot him with an imaginary arrow.

"No. I can't see it!" She joked as this time his expression turned painful.

"Aww, what?" They joked for a few moments more before he turned serious again. "So what happened on Christmas Eve then? Did you do something you shouldn't have done?"

"No! I swear it wasn't like that!" They seemed not to notice anyone else getting closer to them as their conversation continued.

"Then what happened then?" The others got closer and closer.

"All I did was wear the girls Yasogami High uniform. That's all!" Suddenly the pursuers froze, shortly before one of them screeched in excitement catching the pairs attention. "Oh, erm... Hello everyone! I was er..."

"You wore _girl's_ clothes?! No way!" Rise had instantly raced forwards to stare at her intently waiting for an answer.

"Um... Yes. I-I did wear feminine clothing once before. I-is something wrong R-rise-san?" The idol grinned at her answer whilst for some reason Kanji's nose began to bleed. What was that about? Oh well...

"Oh my god! You'll have to wear it again sometime!" Chie was way to amazed to care how... weird, that sounded.

"Yeah Nao-chan! I-I mean your our Sensei and the Sensei has to set a bear-y good example for the other girls!" Stupid Teddie...

"Er... No thank you. I'd really rather not." Souji chuckled lightly at that.

"Why not? You looked cute in it." If she was still human her face would probably be a deep crimson at the husky's complement. She also noted the apologetic glint in his eyes as he approached her.

"Oooo! Well sorry everybody but I'd like to postpone this for a few more minutes as we are already behind schedule! Now are you ready for round two?" The silver Husky sighed in annoyance as the two cousins stood up. She threw an apologetic glance before leading the team into the next room...

* * *

"Welcome, one and all! To the Pets Gone Wild Competitions next round! A game of Flyball!" Naoto's eyes widened in confusion at the new area. A large open field reached forwards as far as the eye could see and two rows of ten white hurdles were set up not far from where they stood. Two white lines marked the starting line for each one and at the opposite end was what seemed to be a springboard that connected to a white and red striped box, that held two tennis balls in the specified slots in each of them. A shadowed crowd stood behind barriers as they cheered the contestants names in excitement.

"In this round, each of the contestants must cross each hurdle and jump on the springboard to release a tennis ball. The doggy must then take the ball and return over the hurdles to cross the finish line! The next dog can only cross begin his turn after their teammate has crossed the line and only when that hound has crossed the hurdles from each direction will they be counted as finished! Now good luck every doggy!"

The four canines instantly split into teams of two with Souji and Chie on one and Teddie and Kanji on the other.

"Ready... Steady..." The voice called out as the two starting dogs took their places at the starting line. "GO!" On cue a gunshot rang throughout the area, causing the shadowed crowd to cheer as the contestants swiftly raced forwards! Chie flew over the hurdles with ease before pounding the springboard with so much force that she sent the ball much further then intended. She raced after it as it hurtled towards Souji. The second she snatched it out of the air she returned to the springboard to complete her part of the race.

Kanji by this point had already crossed the finish line and Teddie was halfway towards the springboard causing Souji to launch himself forwards as fast as his paws could carry him! He glided easily over each hurdle as Teddie hoped up and down on the springboard with practically no force at all! By the time Teddie's ball had left the slot the silver husky was hurtling back towards the finish line! The golden splotched Collie flew hastily after them but by this time it was already too late.

"Whooo! You got owned _again_ Kanji-kun!" Chie's excitedly smug voice made Souji grin as he realised they were the winning team.

"Congratulations! Souji-kun and Chie-chan are our Flyball winners of round two! Now on to the kitties next round!" That annoying voice sent unease rushing down Naoto's spine as she rose to lead the team towards the newly appeared door.

"Come on. The sooner we get our round other with, the quicker we can let you take a breather." Minato was quick to join her as he spoke with the others following them closely behind.

"Welcome! To round two of the Pets Gone Wild Competition! Are we all ready? In this round every cat must have a partner!" At those words Yukiko, Rise and Yosuke gave each other a look to say 'Lets own them!' "And each and every team must have _one_ dog with them!" The two cousins watched as Teddie quickly dashed over to Yosuke's team before Souji threw them a questioning look. His gaze turned apologetic as it caught Naoto's before she nodded calmly. The second he joined them the voice spoke up again. "Great choice Naoto-kun! This means you can wreck your boyfriend!" She flinched before glancing nervously at her boyfriend.

Her eyes widened as a black fiery aura began radiating from his entire being. His expression changed from one of nervous yet calmness to something similar to what both Teddie and Chie had worn when they were chasing her before. This isn't good...

"In the Warrior's series Thunderclan had a huge dog pack problem. All you have to do is take your assigned canine down! The other goal is to not end up like Swiftpaw and Brightpaw did! And finally, no Persona's until the end of the game! Good luck every kitty!" As that stupid voice finished its sentence Souji launched forwards to snap at Naoto's head! She narrowly avoided the attack before the two cousins spun round and raced away from him. Rise's screech assured her that Teddie was now going after the other team as well but she had more important things to think about right now!

Throwing Minato a knowing glance she flicked her ears forwards in an attempt to tell him something. Her ears quickly pointed sideways and thankfully he seemed to get the message. The two of the raced forwards towards the nearest tree heading straight for it! They parted right at the last second causing the canine who was following close behind to smash head first into the massive oak tree. In an instant Naoto had leapt high above him and hastily dug her claws into his shoulders along with her teeth into the scruff of his thick skinned neck. She hoped beyond hope that he would act like the dogs in the books did!

The husky spun its head round to snap at her again but Minato was there in mere moments to slash at his snout after rearing up on his hind legs. Souji swiftly leapt back before sending the feline that still clung to his back hurtling towards the ground! She landed roughly on her side before she hastily raced away from the hound that was mainly after her. However Souji moved slightly slower as the new claw marks on his shoulders must have stung with pain at the movement. Uh oh...

The small feline had suddenly been pulled back sharply as something caught her fluffy tail. Spinning her head round she found that the silver husky had somehow managed to tread on her tail! His jaws suddenly clasped around her entire body before shaking her roughly.

"Minato!" She cried in pain as she felt her opponents fangs dig deeper and deeper into her fluffy fur.

"Naoto!" His cry came at the same time as she had impacted the ground after the dog had suddenly flung her away! Struggling to her paws she scrambled towards the hound that attempted to destroy her cousin! Naoto viciously attacked both of his hind legs with both her teeth and claws until one of them gave way! In an instant, her vicious assault shifted towards his neck! Souji could be healed with a Persona in this world so he would only be in pain for a few minutes! Hopefully... Minato seemed to notice her reasoning as he soon copied her with the underside of his neck and chin. It didn't take long before the husky fell to ground in utter defeat, coughing and spluttering up as much blood as possible!

"Naoto. Are you okay?!" Minato's worried tone just seemed to agitated the detective feline as she was much more concerned for her 'dying' friend. She didn't even acknowledge the fact that her entire body roared in pain as she moved to summon her Persona. "No!" He quickly nudged her away from the fluttering card. "He said no Persona's!" Oh yeah...

"Where are the others?" Naoto hastily glanced around for the opposing team until her gaze rested on the fleeing, panic stricken teammates. "Can we help them?!"

"Fine! You've obviously won!" With permission from the annoying voice the two of them raced forwards and instantly latched themselves onto Teddies two fore paws. The impact sent him tumbling, paws over head, allowing the other team a chance to lengthen the distance between them and the dog.

"Yosuke! Get over here!" Yosuke glanced back at Minato as he called to the music loving man in clear agitation. The two cousins had shifted away from the hound and were luring him away from the panicked team. Naoto quickly broke away from Minato before spinning round and pouncing onto Teddie's fluffy shoulders, locking both her claws and her teeth into his flesh. They repeated what they had done with Souji without Naoto getting caught this time and had beaten Teddie soon after.

The two of them panted in exhaustion whilst that annoying Kanji double's voice returned.

"Congratulations team Naoto-kun and Minato-kun! Persona's are now useable!" The second it's sentence ended both Minato and Naoto had summoned their best healing Persona's before Naoto healed Souji and Minato healed Naoto. They swiftly switched so that the detective feline healed her cousin whilst he healed the annoying Teddie.

Souji's head slowly rose as the two cousins approached him and Yosuke, Yukiko and Rise emerged from beneath some tree roots, nervously.

"The winners of round two of the Pets Gone Wild Competition are Souji and Chie for the doggies and Naoto and Minato for the kitties! Well I'll give you ten minutes before you have to move onto the next round so rest up!" With that the voice went dead before Naoto slumped to the floor lazily beside Souji.

"I'm sorry I hurt you..." She mumbled gazing up at him whilst Minato laid down in front of them.

"It's fine. You didn't have a choice. I'm sorry as well... For causing the argument and hurting you." His apologetic tone was aimed at both of the cousins. "Minato-kun? I'm sorry I'm so jealous... But I'm really glad that Naoto's happy so I don't care how much time she spends with you. Its clear to me now how much you mean to her. I –" Before he could continue both Minato and Naoto had gently swiped his nose with sheathed claws to shut him up.

"Honestly, there's no need for you to apologise. We have been talking." His calm voice was followed by Naoto's.

"Yes. I was in the wrong as well. Do you... still want to go somewhere later on?" Her nervous voice earned an affectionate lick on the head as a response. Minato smiled at them before padding away to join the rest of the team. She looked a little disappointed to see him go but she smiled up at souji all the same. "Shall I take that as a yes then?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

The two of them spent their whole break just talking and trying to rebuild what they could of their relationship. Naoto explained that after the murder case in Inaba she had a huge increase in requests to solve difficult cases, whilst Souj kept apologising for not realising sooner.

"Hey Naoto! We have to go!" Minato called to them in slight urgency before the two of them swiftly joined the rest of the group.

"Ready to go Ace?"

"I could ask you the same, Minnie."

* * *

"Now then! Are we ready for round three, of the Pets Gone Wild Competition! Its time for a game of Fetch, for our doggies! The hound that gets the most catches is the winner! Get to your posts and good luck every doggy!" The doubles voice echoed over the large open field that the team had arrived at after wandering through the forest trails again.

Souji hastily moved behind one of the white markings on the ground whilst Naoto and Minato took a seat nearby. Chie was at the marking a fair distance away, followed by Kanji and finally by Teddie. The second the gunshot fired a tennis ball launched over each of their heads into the open field and was closely followed by each of the canines.

The silver husky had only caught the ones that travelled a few feet whilst Chie managed to catch them a few feet further forwards, but only once they were directly in front of her snout. Both Kanji and Teddie had swiftly raced after each and every ball that flew by one after the over! Teddie was quick but clumsy and would often end up nudging the ball away from him with his nose instead of actually catching it. Kanji however, had managed to swipe almost every ball that was sent his way by running ahead of the ball and making jump catches.

The second the gunshot blared through the area once again the hounds all halted, panting hard as the voice returned again.

"Congratulations! Our winner of the Fetch competition is... Kanji-kun!" the Labrador's face lit up as he heard his name being called out and the look of shock and annoyance on Chie's face.

"Ha! How d'ya like them apples?!" He cried in excitement at the Shiba-Inu who was now glaring at him.

"Now it's time for the kitties next competition! Hurry up and move on!" With that both Minato and Naoto exchanged a nod before leading the others through the newly appeared door. Naoto's eyes widened in confusion as she stared around the brightly coloured room. It's walls were a hot pink and a wooden stage stood on the back wall with ruby red curtains draping down around it. A small door stood nearby with a golden star stuck to its centre with the word 'backstage' written in bold black writing on its glittery surface.

The two cousins stared at the room questioningly before that annoying shadows voice filled the room.

"And now its time for my version of the Crufts contest for round three! You kitties must make yourselves look as adorable as possible and Kanji-kun will decide the winner! Okay now! Back stage kitties!" The detective feline hesitantly followed Minato through the backstage door as a feeling of impending doom swiftly rose in her chest.

"Okay Ace. Lets have some fun with this." Minato gently nudged her before wondering towards a blue and golden rimmed wooden chest at the back of the room. Their names were imprinted above the chest on silver writing. What on Earth would they have to wear in order to please Kanji? This couldn't possibly be heading in a good direction... Could it? "Come on Ace! I'll need some help with some of these things!"

"Your too excited for this..." She hesitantly padded over to join him before her eyes widened in dread at the chest's contents.

"Here. Can you help me tie this round my neck?" His voice was muffled by the dark blue ribbon in his mouth. Glancing around, she noticed Yosuke rummaging through his props whilst Yukiko and Rise both helped each other with their own outfits. If you can even call them that...

"Fine... But it looks like we'll be a double act again." She sighed before using both her teeth and claws to tie the ribbon round his fluffy neck. After fixing it so it worked as a bow tie she glanced into the box. Atop everything in was Minato's MP3 player and headphones that she had only just now noticed he'd removed before her gaze settled on an icy blue ribbon. The colour perfectly matched Tantei's collar and it just seemed fitting for her to wear that instead of the other... _Things_ available.

"And what's wrong with that?" She jumped as his paws were suddenly trapping her tail beneath them and the jingling of bell caused her to whip round to face him.

"What are you doing?" Her urgently nervous tone earned a slight chuckle from her cousin as he held a matching blue ribbon in his jaws with a golden bell hanging loosely from it. "What's that for?"

"Relax Ace. Your supposed to tie it to your tail like what over female felines do." She glared daggers at him as he just grinned smugly round the accessory he still held.

"No. I'm not wearing that!" Pulling the icy ribbon from the box she passed it to him before he could try and tie the other one to her tail again.

"Come on Naoto. Don't let me down like that. We're trying to win, right?" Damn it... Damn it all... Sighing with defeat she plonked herself into a sitting position before flicking her tail towards him in agitation.

"Fine... If you want to win then I should at least make an effort."

"Great! Lets get to work then!"

Before long the two of them were ready to compete against the others. They both wore blue ribbons round their necks in different styles and to Naoto's dismay she no longer wore her signature cap and instead wore – at Minato's personal request – a silver, sapphire jewelled tiara with a matching bracelet dangling loosely around her left forepaw. Her ribbon was tied to the side of her neck in as feminine a way as she could possibly get it and she still wore her special golden key round her neck but it was weaved elegantly around the ribbon with the key fitting perfectly over the knot in the bow. The bell was also tied to her tail and it jingled annoyingly every time she moved. She hated this...

Minato had abandoned his headphones for his ocean blue bow tie which overlapped his collar that he couldn't remove even if he wanted to. He to had a bell tied to his tail to match his cousin but his ribbons were all the same deep blue that complemented his eyes. A belt of some kind seemed to be strapped around his belly with a mock sword clinging loosely to its blue structure whilst a golden, sapphire jewelled, kings crown sat atop his fluffy head. The two of them had perfectly matching outfits for a prince and a princess appearance for the two felines.

Rise was wearing a small pink bow tied around one ear with pink jewels encrusted into both the knot on the bow and her earrings. She had what seemed to be the cat version of high heels on all of her paws and her heart locket had been replaced with a pink and silver necklace that looked like something from a Disney fairy tail. A royal cloak draped over her auburn pelt and dragged slightly on the floor, revealing only the very tip of her tail. She looked excitedly competitive.

Yosuke looked... different. His appearance had obviously either been tampered with by Yukiko or he honestly had nothing else in his box but others like it... He looked a lot like a stripy version of Simba! A fluffy 'mane' was in its place round his neck and the back of his head along with a small addition to his tail that made it look more lion-like. Huge lion styled gloves were covering his normal small feline paws to make them look more threatening but he hadn't done anything to the rest of his tabby pelt giving him the appearance of a liger. He still wore his signature headphones over the new mane but his collar and MP3 remained hidden beneath it as his expression was a mixture of nervousness and embarrassment.

Yukiko however, looked more elegant then the others. Her red and orange scarf remained tied around her neck and her pelt had remained unaltered (thankfully) very little had actually changed about her. Like Naoto a small bell was now tied round her tail but ribbon was a ruby red and the bell glistened a star-like silver. Two laced gloves masked her forepaws whilst her hind paws remained visible. She wore a calm expression until she noticed Yosuke of course, who she soon burst into a fit of laughter over.

"You guys look great! You know, I'm seriously impressed Minato-kun. I didn't think anyone could get Naoto-kun to look like a girl! Even with her cap!" Naoto glared at Rise as she mentioned her rather uncharacteristic appearance and the fact that she had left her cap behind.

"You'd be surprised at what I can make her do if I push the right buttons." Minato's smug voice earned a death glare from the feline detective.

"Wow! You'll have to tell me how to get her to do these things sometime! It would definitely come in handy at some point!"

"Don't you dare!" She growled at her cousin who was probably about to tell her why she had agreed to this. "Tell her and it won't be Souji-senpai and Rise-san that _accidentally_ get hit with a water pistol!" Both the idol and her cousin laughed in amusement at her 'threat'.

"Ha well we should probably get going now. The shadow will shout at us again anyway." With that Rise turned and lead the two cousins towards the stage entrance.

"And now for the Pets Gone Wild Competitions third feline's round, Crufts! Our first contestant is... Rise Kujikawa!" As if on cue the shadows voice called Rise onto the stage.

"Wish me luck guys!" She squeaked in excitement before she bounded up the steps, slowed, then padded calmly on stage. Pausing in the centre stage she twirled playfully on the spot before stepping towards the back of the stage.

"Next we have... Yosuke Hanamura!"

"Good luck Kimba." He glared at Minato before padding on stage. His embarrassed expression bringing a smugly amused smile to Naoto's face. He mock roared in the centre of the stage for a dramatic effect before hastily joining Rise at the back of the stage as the sound of people trying to control their laughter was faintly heard backstage.

"Next up is... Yukiko Amagi!"

"Good luck you two!" Her gentle voice called swiftly back to them as she her paws softly padded on stage. She moved elegantly towards the centre stage before bowing to the audience as if they were royalty before joining the others.

"And finally we have the double act of... Minato Arisato and Naoto Shirogane!"

"Come on Ace! Don't let me down!" She growled at him before timidly padding beside him so the audience would have a hard time seeing her. Her expression was unbelievably nervous as the spotlights landed on them and she hid her face behind her cousin. He nudged her reassuringly as their tails intertwined with each other. The two stopped at centre stage and Naoto was forced into view as they turned to the rest of the team in the audience who were staring at them in a rather dumbfounded way. She bowed her head as she forced a smile onto her lips and Minato took a mock defensive stance and drew his fake sword with his teeth. The two of them soon arrived at the back of the stage with the others with their audience still staring at her feminine appearance in utter shock.

"Don't look so nervous Ace. Just imagine that their not paying any attention. Go on. Give them a smile and a head tilt." Her expression remained nervous despite his words. "Hey, if it helps, do you remember when I ate the dirt after I fell out of your tree house? Or the other day when you had to fish me out the Samagawa?" Now that brought a smile to her face as she remembered how stupid those moments of his were. Taking advantage of this she tilted her head to the side in the most adorable way she could think of and at that moment she noticed Souji's proud expression and her grin widened slightly.

"Okay! Now that our contestants are all on stage, will the judge please come and make his decision? Who, out of these adorable kitties will be the winner of this competition?"

At those words the Labrador joined the contestants on stage to look each one of them over before he stood back and nodded in agreement with himself.

"I think... Er... You're all cute an' all but... Yukiko-senpai looks the least over the top an normal an stuff..." His hesitant voice had a hint of apologetic-ness in it as his gaze wandered over each one of them. "I mean... It's either Yukiko-senpai or Minato-senpai and Naoto-senpai... but man... It don't suit ya!" Naoto sighed in relief at his words that were aimed directly at her.

"Good. I don't plan on sticking to this style of clothing for the rest of my life." Though she couldn't understand why she smiled at him as he continued.

"Oh... Er... Right. So Yukiko-senpai's the winner!"

"Congratulations Yukiko-senpai! So the winners of round three of the Pets Gone Wild Competition are Kanji Tatsumi and Yukiko Amagi! Your next challenge will be in a few minutes so rest up!" The voice echoed through the room again before both Naoto and Minato padded of stage to take of their ridiculous costumes with the others following close behind.

"At least that's over with... I wonder what'll be next..." Naoto mumbled as she swiftly swapped the princess tiara with her signature blue cap and practically shredded the bow as she tried to remove it with her claws. Moments later her jaws were pulling the golden bell from her tail whilst Minato just watched with an amused grin on his face. "What are you staring at? Aren't you going to take that ridiculous costume of?"

"Of course, but you seem more cat like then before you know." He responded calmly as he gently pulled the ribbon to untie the knot before it slid from his neck and onto the floor.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She growled as the last of her new accessories were shoved into the box.

"Well... You just shredded a ribbon whilst trying to untie the knot. That is just what I'd imagine a cat to do. That's all. Nothing wrong with that I guess." Placing the rest of his costume into the box the two of them continued their conversation as they exited the room.

* * *

"Felines and canines! Welcome! To the Pets Gone Wild Competitions final round! Are we ready my little doggies? Our final round will be an Agua Dogs competition!" Naoto stared at the giant swimming pool in front of the team. This probably wasn't going to end well for them... Glancing round only Kanji seemed to be nervous at the thought of swimming as he seemed to avoid going anywhere near the edge as the team moved round. The pool was separated into lanes like they were in the Olympic events and the pool seemed just as long. "Each contestant must swim from one end to the other and back again and the first one to pull themselves out of the water, is the winner! Good luck every doggy!"

"Easy!" Chie's enthusiastic tone was followed by her taking the lane at the centre of the pool. Kanji timidly took the one closest to the edge whilst Souji and Teddie took up the two on the opposite side of Chie.

"Ready...? Steady...? Go!" On the shadows signal the canines all launched into the water desperately trying to get used to having paws instead of arms and legs. She sniggered as she watched Teddie spin round in circles and Kanji flailing like an utter mooron who probably hasn't noticed that at the moment the place where he stood was in shallow waters. He could definitely stand or at least touch the ground if he would just try!

Souji and Chie were the only ones to actually manage to adapt to the new style of swimming as they both seemed to pick it up within a few moments of failed attempts. In the end Souji was the first to reach the other side whilst panting heavily. The silver husky spun round before kicking of from the wall and launching himself into 'go for broke' mode! The sandy Shiba-Inu was close behind as her paws worked madly under the water.

"And Souji-senpai wins the final canine round! Congratulations! Now onto the feline's final round!" On cue another door appeared out of no where before the team plodded on through with some moving slower then others. Giving one last glance at Souji trying to rescue Kanji and Chie trying to stop Teddie from spinning the detective feline strolled with Minato through the blood red door. After all, cats don't usually like water do they? "Welcome to the Pets Gone Wild Competitions very own, clan cats vs dark forest battle! Each kitty will be paired with a dark forest cat to battle! The winner, is who manages to kill their opponent successfully with the _least_ injuries! Oh and _no_ Persona's allowed! That's cheating!" Her eyes widened at the thought of having to fight one on one against a cat from the Warriors version of hell with practically no experience! Looks like they'll literally have to play by the book in this round!

"Felines and gentle-hounds please welcome the dark forest cats!" On the stupid shadows cue five felines emerged from the opposite side of the forest clearing the team had found themselves in. She recognised every single one of them...

The first, was the one on the far left which she remembered was named Darkstripe. His long grey tabby fur was slightly matted in some areas and his amber eyes were narrowed as his gaze caught hers. As she could remember he was one of the weaker felines from the dark forest and had even had some difficulty defeating a starving cat by the name of Stonepelt. He was one of their leaders first accomplices in their original home known as Thunderclan.

Next to him was a brown tabby tom with an unnatural bend in his tail. This was definitely Brokenstar. His eyes were practically still scratched out and he still seemed blind but Naoto knew better then that. Once a cat dies any ailment like that is taken away and healed the best way possible. She knew that he was much stronger then Darkstripe as she remembered how it was him who ordered his clan to drive out another. He had killed young kittens who were supposed to be apprentices but were far to young to with stand their training methods and she also remembered that it was he who had lead a team of rogues to Thunderclan. He would be much more difficult to defeat then Darkstripe...

In the centre of the group stood a calico she-cat named Mapleshade. Naoto didn't really know that much about this feline but she knew that she was a twisted enemy that had been denied love several times and had turned cruel because of it. Another strong opponent.

Standing next to her was a tom cat she knew all too well. Hawkfrost. The brown tabby tom with an icy glare who had attempted to persuade his brother to turn evil so they could both rule four clans and complete their fathers legacy. He wanted to follow in his fathers footsteps and... well paw steps and have all the power he could possibly have. Taking any and all actions necessary to get there of course! He would be a though opponent in a one on one match... As the successor of a twisted, ambitious and selfish tom cat should be! Probably...

The final tom cat was shaded grey with amber eyes who was probably Breezepelt. He was always disregarded by his parents and so his anger had grown to the point were all he wanted to do was to gain their affection. He was fast like most of the cats from his clan were and he was no doubt another powerful opponent.

"Okay! So will our first two warriors please step forwards?! If you don't decide for yourselves then I'll have to choose for you!" The dark forest warrior that stepped forwards was Darkstripe with menacing smirk on his face. Naoto quickly turned to the other felines who were staring at her expectantly.

"Rise-san? I think you would be the best match for Darkstripe." Rise's eyes widened at the thought of fighting him. "You know as well as I do who they are. Are did you make me read those books with no knowledge of them yourself?" She nodded slightly before stepping forwards to face the tabby.

"Okay, Naoto-kun... Wish me luck!"

"Er... Naoto-kun? Do you know these cats?"

"Yes Yosuke-senpai. I know who each of them are. I think the best match for you would be... Breezepelt. He's just as fast as you are so you two would make a great opponents." She replied calmly before she noticed Hawkfrost challenging glare. Returning the glare she spoke again. "I think perhaps Minato should take... Mapleshade and Yukiko-senpai? Can you take Brokenstar? He's the brown tabby with the amber eyes."

"Are you sure you know what your doing? And who does that leave you with?" It was then that Yosuke seemed to notice the tom cat she was having a glare off with. "Oh... Er... Who's that?"

"Yes, I'm sure I know what I'm doing, and his name is Hawkfrost. I'm surprised his father isn't here. Though he did die twice... I wonder where that kittypets spirit ended up in the end..." At her words Hawkfrost's gaze sharpened as if her words had stung. Kittypets were the warrior cats equivalent of house cats and if you were a kittypet then were hated among all the clans. "Actually I wonder were these pieces of fox-dung will end up after we defeat them." She smirked as she watched her opponents face become contorted with fury at her as she sat casually next to her cousin.

"Er... Right..." Before he could ask what on Earth she was on about the battle between Rise and Darkstripe began!

"Goodbye kittypet!" The tabby mocked her as he seemed to know she would understand the insult.

"In your dreams!" Rise spat back in annoyance before he pounced forwards in order to pin her to the ground! She hastily bounced out of his way and swiped his haunches as she passed his flying figure! He spun on his hind legs and just caught her ear with his claws! The idol yelped before pouncing onto his back! Though her movements were easily anticipated as her opponent swiftly slashed her chest in an almighty movement sending her crashing into the ground! Before she could even recover he had pinned her to the ground and was about to deal the finishing blow...

"That's enough!" Just before his jaws could sink into her throat Naoto had bowled into him sending him tumbling away from her friend. "The battle is over. You've won." Darkstripe glared at her calm expression in agitation before the voice cut in.

"Congratulations Darkstripe! You've beaten Rise Kujikawa! That was quick... Anyway, if another contestant intervenes then the match is automatically won by the dark warrior! Now, you can heal Rise-san but you must choose the next challenger to fight as you do it!" The shadows tone was laced with impatience, boredom and disappointment as he prevented a second fight that wouldn't count for anything.

As Naoto helped Rise back towards the others the next dark warrior stepped forwards. Brokenstar was their next opponent.

"Yukiko-senpai? That's Brokenstar." Yukiko nodded determinedly before stepping forwards to face him. "He's strong, so good luck!"

"Hey! How come you didn't cheer me on?!" Rise squeaked in annoyance as Naoto sighed before healing her.

"Because I thought Darkstripe would have been a rather simple opponent to face, as he was defeated by a cat that had almost died from starvation. My apologies. I should have thought about it more." She grinned as her expression shifted to one of hurt agreement. If you could even call it that.

The two foes stared at each other in the centre of the clearing whilst both Minato and Naoto prepared to protect Yukiko if she was defeated. Brokenstar snarled at her as she stood ready to move in any direction she deemed necessary. In an instant her opponent had pounced forwards to attack her shoulders! She narrowly avoided the blow before attempting to deal one of her own to his face! Unluckily for Yukiko she lacked the experience and knowledge of how warriors actually fight so Brokenstar had easily managed to read her movements before her attacks hit the empty air! Suddenly he reared up onto his hind legs to swipe down at her face as she backed away after his claws had met her cheek!

"Yukiko-senpai! Aim for the belly!" Kanji called out to her but unlick him Naoto had noticed the soundproof barriers that shielded them from his advice.

"Aim for the belly!" Naoto called in his place and was greatly impressed at how quickly she had changed her tactics. Yukiko leapt forwards beneath the felines flailing forepaws and conducted a full assault on his soft underbelly! He slashed at her as she nipped his fore leg between her teeth sending her flying away from him!

Scrambling to her feet she raced forwards again before pouncing as high as far as she could onto his back only to come crashing into the floor again as the brown tabby side-stepped with an almighty slash to her side as she hurtled past! This wasn't going to well anymore...

"Yukiko!" Chie could only just be heard from where Naoto sat beside her cousin as Brokenstar suddenly pinned Yukiko to the ground before raking his hind claws into her silky fur.

In an instant both of the cousins had launched forwards with Minato knocking him away from Yukiko and Naoto slashing at his eyes blinding him completely. As the detective stood defensively in front of her cousin who was now healing her friend she once again noticed Hawkfrost's icy cold glare of amusement. She glared at him with as much malice she could muster but that only seemed to fuel his entertainment further.

"And the winner is... Brokenstar! That's two wins for the dark forest cats! Who will be next?" The brown tabby padded back towards his comrades to be replaced with the tom cat named Breezepelt.

"Yosuke-senpai? His main asset is his speed and strength. However what he lacks in the latter he makes up with the former. Good luck." Yosuke nodded to her as he padded past.

"Bring it on!" He hesitated before adding, "Kittypet!" Grinning the two of them leapt into battle! The two of them raced around the clearing with the exact same speed as each other! Yosuke swiftly launched onto his opponents shoulders landing squarely on them before he dug his claws and teeth into his scruffy pelt! Breezepelt rolled and flattened him beneath him with ease before pinning him to the ground! The music loving feline's hind paws raked through his underbelly before his opponent released him from the ground!

The second he had moved away Yosuke on his paws and slashing madly at his opponents neck and face! Breezepelt bounced backwards before tackling Yosuke back to the ground again! The two began to grapple with each other until finally Yosuke had pinned him to the ground!

"Ha! I win!" Breezepelt snarled at his nonchalant tone as the two of them panted heavily.

"Well? You don't win until you kill me! Can't do it can you?" His snarl earned a horrified stare from his captor.

"Don't worry Yosuke-senpai! They're all shadows of the real thing! Geez... I would have thought you'd pick up on that by now..." He grinned at Rise's words before he swiftly ended the feline beneath his paws. The shadow of Breezepelt suddenly dissolved just like the usual shadows do.

"Congratulations Yosuke-senpai! Now then... Who will be the next victim in our little game?" That stupid voice again... There was still something not quite right about it... Other then the fact that Kanji had never spoken like this before and it defiantly sound more educated then his delinquent way of speaking.

"Dude... That was tough!" Yosuke panted as he padded other to Naoto to be healed.

"I never said it would be easy. You two were just the most logical opponents for this round." Taking a seat beside the other felines the cats watched as the next dark warrior stepped forwards. Hawkfrost.

"Ah. My turn." She mumbled as she courageously stepped forwards to face him.

"Well then kittypet. It's time to show you that losing to a half kittypet like me isn't such a bad thing! After all, that's what's going to happen here!" He snarled at her as her expression remained calm. Was this supposed to scare her or something? She knew Hawkfrost's character too well to be afraid of him.

"I agree. After all, I count as a kittypet." Her tone remained calm as she flicked her cap of with her paws. It would only get in the way when she didn't have hands. Minato swiftly retrieved it before wishing her good luck. "Time to follow in your fathers footsteps Hawkfrost!" She snarled a taunt as she knew it would annoy him and she loved having the ability to annoy the people she despised.

Suddenly he grinned before launching himself forwards in an attempt to land on her shoulders! Naoto swiftly slid beneath him with claws unsheathed as he completely missed his target! In an instant she spun back around and raced passed him again, using her paw to knock his feet out from under him! As soon as his belly hit the ground she pinned him down only to be flung away by a tremendous force as Hawkfrost leapt to his paws!

She spun in mid-air to recover before landing skilfully on her paws! Though she lacked experience she had the knowledge to deal with the situation effectively! The icy gazed tom cat reared up onto his hind legs to swipe at her face only to miss as she copied him! The two of them suddenly leapt at each other skimming each other with their claws as they flew past each other! The second the two of them turned back to each other Hawkfrost had pounced forwards again, landing inches in front of her as she bounced backwards!

Damn it! They were at the edge of the clearing with Naoto being unable to step backwards because of a damn tree! A thought crossed her mind as she remembered another battle technique they had used in the books. As he swiftly closed the gap between them her hind paws climbed the trunk as discreetly as possible. The second he was close enough she launched herself straight over his back! She spun as she passed him with her claws outstretched leaving deep wounds along the tom cat's back! As her hind paws hit the ground she spun round and reared in front of him as she spun round to face her!

He claws only narrowly missed the tom as he struggled to avoid her rapid movements! Suddenly he bowled into her! Sending the detective flying across the clearing! Naoto scrambled to her feet as Hawkfrost bounded towards her! In an instant she saw her chance to end this battle!

The two of them hurtled towards each other at a tremendous speed before Naoto catapulted her hind legs under her forepaws sending her sliding beneath him as he pounced rather low to the ground! As she moved she had one claw raised above her head with her claws unsheathed as they tore through his underbelly! The deed is done.

She spun back onto her paws as his body crashed into the ground!

"Just like your father indeed..." She mumbled triumphantly as he coughed and wheezed before finally dissolving like the shadow he was. Naoto chuckled slightly as she turned to her friends with a satisfied grin on face. "Like I said. Just like his father." Rise nodded in amazement before turning to Minato.

"Looks like your next Minato-kun!" The idol encouraged him as Mapleshade stepped forwards.

"Congratulations Naoto-kun! You've earned yourself a win for the clan cats! Our next contestants will undoubtedly have a difficult time beating that! Will our next contestants please step forwards!" On the shadows cue Minato swiftly approached the calico ready for battle. She sneered as the tom cat drew near before she hastily pounced forwards missing him by a hair as he evaded the attack!

Minato swiftly slashed at her haunches before bouncing backwards to avoid another blow! The attack just caught his nose as his paws launched him of the ground and over the felines head with claws outstretched so that they still left wounds! However he attempted to mimic Naoto's move and ended up ignoring the spin altogether on an attempt to land on his paws! Mapleshade took advantage of this and quickly rolled onto her back before kicking her hind paws into his belly as he flew over her! He rocketed into the air before spinning to land on his paws!

The calico reared onto her hind paws as he sprinted towards her! She slashed as he got close but didn't come close to hitting him as he raced past before knocking her over from behind! As he pinned her to the ground she bit his forepaws and raked his belly with her hind paws! Completely weakening him! But not before he could slash at her throat! She coughed and spluttered before disappearing into nothingness. Naoto raced to his side as the second she disappeared her cousin fell to the ground!

"Valkryie! Diarahan!" The moment he was healed he sat up straight enough to gently lick her fluffy cheek with gratitude. She had retrieved her hat during the battle whilst making sure not to miss any of it.

"Congratulations Minato-kun! That means the winners of this round are... Yosuke Hanamura, Naoto Shirogane and Minato Arisato from the clans and Darkstripe and Brokenstar for the Dark forest cats! Congratulations!" The voice chimed in amusement before adding, "And that just about wraps up our Pets Gone Wild Competition! All that awaits is the final battle against me! Only the winners can proceed!" Wait what? Only the winners? Does that mean her and the other felines that beat the others or the winner of the most rounds out of everyone?

"Who are the winners?" The young detective called out to that annoying shadow.

"The winners of that will proceed will be... Naoto Shirogane, Minato Arisato and Yukiko Amagi for the felines and Chie Satonaka, Souji Seta and Kanji Tatsumi for the canines! Congratulations! I will allow navigation from Rise-san but _no_ others are allowed to help the chosen team! No one else is allowed through this new door! Not even Rise-san! Good luck team!" The second his speech ended a new door appeared in the centre of the battle stained clearing.

"Are we all ready?" Naoto called to the group as Minato swiftly healed everyone in the party one last time. The others in the team nodded in response. "We will return here once the battle is over. If we need your help we will signal Rise-san."

"Rest up everyone! If we need you we'll let you know! Rise-san? Are you providing the back up?" Minato watched as Rise nodded calmly.

"Yeah! I have the same powers as Fuuka-senpai! So I'll be doing her job!" Her response brought a smile to his face.

"Ha, that's good to hear. Well! Lets get going shall we?" Naoto nodded before the cousins led the team through the door...

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**Okay! So I have taken ages on this one chapter and I'm sick of it now! I love it but I'm sick of it! My normal laptop is broken so I've sent it in to get fixed and should have it back by Friday. My dads laptop didn't have Word on it so I had to install it but it doesn't have a damn spell checker does it?! Anyway I it's grammer is terrible blame this computer! Also, I'm going to Disney Land Paris on Sunday! YAY! If you want to come and say hi to me then feel free! I'll probably be the only one there with a Persona 4 Arena bag anyway so yeah! Just don't pester me and my friends if you do decide to talk to me. Back on subject! I will end this dungeon in the next chapter and then add in some... random ideas I had for out of dungeon scenarios. Anyway! Please Read &amp; Review! I absolutely love hearring from you all and I'm genuinly touched by your comments! It's a true honour being able to entertain so many people even if just for a short amount of time! Thank you! :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**PS.**

**Expect some rather... different scenes in the next dungeon! :D Don't worry though! It's nothing inappropriate! :D :D :D**


	9. The Battle and The Softy

"Welcome! One and all! To the arena! If you can reach me then I will fight you!" The shadows taunting tone sent a shiver running down her spine. The area they were in was like a strange mix between Kanji's Sauna dungeon, a forest and... a laboratory? What was that about? Oh well! She could think about it later!

"Look out!" At Chie's warning Naoto swiftly avoided a gunshot from a turret shadow with her paws launching her forwards and attacking the lion-like shadow that emerged beside it.

"Phoenix!" She summoned her bird Persona as Minato moved onto another shadow. "Maragidyne!" In an instant every shadow in the area was destroyed! The team swiftly raced onwards whilst destroying any and all shadows that got to close to the group! However with only two Persona users on the team made it slightly more difficult then it probably should have been.

"Took your time!" The shadow screeched at them as they arrived in the final room. The shadow was very similar in shape and... style to the original's description he had been told about except it was a solid black colour with only a few features in a different colour. It's muscled body was covered in jet black fur and the shadow now had a matching feline tail with a snowy white tip. "Are you ready to die?" That was weird...

The shadows voice was no where near similar to Kanji's... The voice was much deeper and colder then his had ever sounded before. Well at least not that she knew of.

"We could ask you the same!" Chie blurted out to it as its strange and rather blobby face contorted with a huge smirk.

"Bring it on! You don't even have a Persona anymore!"

"Who cares?!" She growled in response before Minato and Naoto could do anything else.

"Gdon!" Naoto summoned the fiery tiger from the depths of her heart. "Agidyne!" In an instant the shadow was engulfed in flames from the tiger's attack!

"Mithra! Seal Bomb!" Minato summoned the Lion-serpent creature that clung to what seemed to be a stick before it launched a powerful physical attack on the shadow!

"Hiyaa!" Chie cried as she used her own unsheathed claws to attack the shadow whilst Souji just sprinted forwards to bite their opponent!

"Souji-kun!" Both Minato and Naoto called to him in unison as they powered his fangs with a mixture of fire and ice attacks from their best Persona's! His claws would have left huge marks if the shadow hadn't smacked him aside with his... weapons...

He leapt to his feet again as Naoto who was now aided by both of the Persona's sprinted forwards beside Chie as Minato powered their attacks with ice! The two of them launched a co-op attack that knocked the shadow over with the sheer intensity of the dozen blows it received from them both!

"Chimera!" Minato screeched as the Chimera appeared behind him and the attackers were struck back by a ziodyne strike. Naoto bounded back to her paws before hurriedly casting Garudyne then Agidyne. Somehow the massive shadow had managed to dodge the attacks before it launched a Maziodyne at the team!

"Guys! I don't sense any weaknesses!" Rise called to them through her Persona's communication ability whilst Chie attempted to attack the Shadow with tooth and claw! The Shadow easily beat her away as it cast kill rush! Both Naoto and Minato narrowly evaded the attack but their friends weren't so lucky. The two of them exchanged a knowing glance as their only communication before the young detective and her Persona Gdon both tag teamed in an attack on their opponent, leaving dozens of claw and bite marks oozing black sludge as the shadow struggled!

Meanwhile Minato had successfully healed the entire party before casting Bufudyne! In an instant the entire team rocketed into an all-out attack that completely destroyed the pathetic shadow!

"Damn it! Why is this shadow so flimsy?!" Wait what? Did the shadow just insult itself? Why on Earth would it do that? "I suppose that's what happens when you spend to much time getting ready for new challenges..." It mumbled in thought for a moment before it completely disintegrated. The second it did so Kanji was teleported into the room before his Persona Taka-Mikazuchi returned to his heart.

"Yeah! About time to!" Kanji yelled in what was possibly delight before the entire team began to glow an eerie silver completely enveloping their entire bodies.

Naoto cringed as an excruciating pain followed the glow that filled her body! She could barely hear Chie's screech as she struggled to prevent herself from doing the same! The pain had now covered her entire body to the point where she couldn't help but mimic the rest of the team as they all cried out in pain! What _is_ this?! It's so strong! Finally she blacked out as moving at all became impossible...

* * *

"Dude! What _was_ that?!" Yosuke cried in disbelief as he gazed at the large screen monitor in front of them. It had just shown the team defeating the shadow with little difficulty, only for the entire group to be knocked out moments after!

"Come on! Sensei's in trouble!" Teddie bounded forwards in his still Collie dog form straight through the door that the others had left through. Instead of slamming into the invisible wall that had been their just moments ago he passed through like it was nothing!

"Teddie!" Yosuke swiftly dashed after him as the rest of their group followed close behind. At least the barrier was gone...

* * *

"Sensei!" Naoto groaned as her eyes slowly opened. What on Earth had just happened, again? Was that Teddie? Every movement brought a cruel aching sensation to her limbs as Teddie swiftly approached her. His golden fur was blurry from the entire event of blacking out and his voice was echo-y as he drew nearer. "Sensei! Your normal!" What? Normal? Wait...

"Hmm?" She suddenly noticed that she was now staring directly at the rest of the group that had been left behind with her human hands in view! She blinked before she realised what he meant by 'normal'. Scrambling into a sitting position she glanced nervously around at her teammates as her vision cleared.

"Naoto-kun!" Rise called as she rushed over towards the detective who now sat idly on the floor next to her cousin and Souji. Chie and Kanji weren't too much further away from her either. Her eyes widened as she glanced down at her hands before her gaze shifted towards the auburn feline who had called to her.

"Rise-san? Your... um still a cat..." If Rise was a cat then how on Earth could Naoto understand what she was saying? Is Rise still talking like people or something?

"Aww! C-can I pet you?" Turning round at the voice she noticed how both Yosuke and Teddie were now running away from Kanji. However Yukiko seemed to enjoy the way he scratched her gently behind the ears.

"Hey. Come on Chie! It feels wonderful!" Yukiko didn't seem to notice that her friend was now a human as she purred at the attention.

"So... How did you guys change back?" Yosuke had retreated towards Naoto who was now pondering the idea.

"I'm not sure... The memory is rather fuzzy." Naoto shook her head before her gaze met Minato who seemed to have an idea.

"Maybe we can use our Persona's? It might have been that. Or perhaps it was the shadow having to be in a set range to be able to reverse the affects." She nodded in response before the two of them summoned their Persona's and casted the best healing spells they had on the team. Nothing happened...

"Er... Why do you think Yukiko-senpai likes that so much?" The idols curious tone earned a questioning glance from both Yosuke and Naoto.

"Lets find out shall we?" Souji leaned forwards before mimicking Kanjii's movements with the auburn feline. She purred as she seemed to enjoy it as well.

"Ooo! That looks like fun!" Teddie suddenly appeared beside the detective before he roughly nuzzled her shoulder. "Nao-chan! Treat me like you treat Tantei!" His annoying wistful voice caused the two cousins to exchange a mischievous glance.

"Er... Ted? I don't think that's gonna work... I mean – " Yosuke's voice was as unnoticed as the mischievous glance as Naoto shrugged and scratched the Collie behind the ears with both hands. "What?! No way!"

"Wow Nao-chan! Your so bear-y kind! Can I score with you?" His soft and wishful voice suddenly yelped as Naoto flicked his nose.

"No. Bad dog." Minato sniggered at her words as she grinned smugly at him from behind the brim of her cap.

"Ha! Nice one!" Yosuke grinned at them as well before turning to face the detective. "But... Is that really how you treat Tantei?"

"No. Tantei can't say ridiculous things like that so I have no need to scold him for it." She replied nonchalantly.

"Aww... Nao-chan! That hurt!" Teddie whined as he held a paw over his nose.

"That's what you get Ted." Souji responded casually whilst still rubbing Rise's pelt.

"You know, this is great... Can I just stay like this forever?" The feline idol spoke wistfully as the silver haired teen continued to pet her.

"Is... It really that good?" The music loving feline spoke up hesitantly before padding closer to the two cousins and the feline getting attention from the nearby teen.

"Yeah Yosuke-senpai! It's great! Try it!" Rise's voice was dreamy as she lounged on the floor next to Souji.

"Uh..." He turned to Souji who just nodded towards the two blue haired cousins as a signal to just ask them. "C-can you...?" His hesitant voice was cut of by both Naoto and Minato scratching each of his ears. "Dude... Your so right! This is great!" It was then that Chie came over to them having left Kanji to give Yukiko some attention.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked in confusion as she noticed that Yosuke was also enjoying the attention just as much as her feline friend. "Aww..."

At this Teddie came back over to them before nuzzling Chie's leg with his cheek pinning for some affection.

"Chie-chan! Nao-chan flicked me on the nose!" He whined whilst Naoto stopped petting the music loving feline. She was more of a dog person then a cat person. Yosuke's disappointed expression just made her look away in annoyance.

"Why'd you stop?" His disappointed plea recaptured her gaze in an instant.

"I'm sorry Yosuke-senpai, but I'm not too keen on cats." She replied simply earning another saddened expression from Yosuke. Sighing in defeat she resumed scratching him behind the ears. She'd always hated those depressed animal expressions so she'd always loved how Tantei never showed them to her. He purred in both delight and triumph as she petted him again.

"I thought you weren't a cat person?" Naoto glared at Souji before replying.

"I-I just don't like it when they give people those sad expressions..."

"Softy." She glared daggers at Minato before she realised that Chie had sat down in front of them with Teddie next to her.

"Want to swap?" The steak loving girl offered calmly with a meaningful glint in her eyes. Naoto nodded calmly before glancing at Yosuke who now had a pleading look on his face.

"Naoto-kun, I am begging you! Don't sentence me to death!" She frowned at him as he clung to her knee with sheathed claws.

"Hmm? Why would I kill you? If Naoto-kun prefers dogs then why should she pet you?" Chie's confused voice was followed by Yosuke clinging even tighter to the detective with the most pitiful expression on his face. She sighed in defeat before glancing back up at Chie with a sorrowful expression. Rise giggled at them as the brunettes face filled with annoyance. If her grandfather had never brought her a puppy then she would have never been like this... Its his fault!

"Aww! Naoto-kun, your such a softy!" Both Naoto and the pleading feline glared at her in agitation before the detective unconsciously found herself petting him again as if to comfort him. She then noticed Souji's jealous expression causing her to look away.

"I-I'm not a softy... I just... Hate these situations..." She mumbled in annoyance as Yosuke's grip on her knee lessened and he purred in delight at her.

"Hey Naoto-kun!" Kanji called to them from nearby. "Come check this out!"

In an instant Chie had dragged Naoto to her feet and was shoving her towards him.

"Come on! Your the leader!" The steak loving girl growled to her as she was almost flung over!

"What was that for?" She asked in annoyance as Chie successfully shoved her to the floor this time.

"You know what!" Picking up her signature cap she swiftly scrambled back to her feet and faced Chie.

"I'm sorry Chie-senpai but you really could show some control over your emotions for something that I unintentionally did." Her tone was calm but you could tell how agitated she really was. She swiftly turned to Kanji and Yukiko before she could reply. Her eyes widened as she realised what they were looking at. "Isn't that what we passed through when we arrived?" The others nodded as she stepped forwards to get a closer look. They had passed through a pale blue glowing archway that seemed to be like a virtual wall that people could pass through. An idea suddenly crossed her mind before she glanced at Yukiko. "Yukiko-senpai? Can you step through this again?"

"Hmm? Sure." The feline glanced hesitantly back at her before timidly padding through the archway. In an instant she was enveloped in a silver glow before she screeched in pain! Naoto swiftly stopped Kanji from helping her as she had already guessed what was happening. A few moments later the rest of the team had gathered to see the glow disappear and the human Yukiko collapse as the pain she must have felt subsided. "Ugh..."

"Yukiko! Are you okay?!" Naoto swiftly prevented Chie from running to her aid. "What are doing?!"

"Chie-senpai, if my assumptions are correct then perhaps you shouldn't go through the archway." She struggled to keep her from passing through it again before the steak loving girl completely through her away again and launched herself through the blue glow. Naoto was sent tumbling towards the ground and if it wasn't for Souji she would have collided painfully with it. He had hastily caught her moments before she could even react to being flung in such a way! Lifting her back to her feet she blushed slightly before a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the area.

"Chie!" Yukiko called from the ground as she scrambled over to her friend. The second the glow around Chie subsided she had regained her canine form and was groaning from the floor like Yukiko had done.

"Well, at least you have proved my theory to be correct. These archways seemed to be what had transformed us into our animal selves and seem to be the only way to turn us back into people." She nodded to Souji in thanks before she had spoken and moved away.

"I hate you Naoto-kun..." She mumbled as she struggled to her paws.

"Hey Chie. How does this feel?" Yukiko suddenly started scratching the sandy pelted Shiba-Inu in the same way she had been petted before.

"Hey! What the – Actually... That feels pretty good!" She rubbed her head against the black haired teen's hand.

"Honestly, now's not the time. Chie-senpai you should come back through the grid and so should anyone else who is still an animal." Naoto spoke impatiently as Chie suddenly lowered her head and gazed in dread at the archway. "I apologise Chie-senpai but I did try to stop you." She glared at the detective before begrudgingly padding through the archway...

* * *

"Hey Naoto-kun? Are we doing this again anytime soon? This stuff is exhausting!" Naoto turned to meet Yosuke's gaze as he spoke. The team was heading back towards the entrance, moving stiffly. They were _all_ exhausted.

"No. I think that it's probably best to take a short break from this world to recover our strength." She replied calmly as his face filled with relief.

"Good! I don't know how much longer I can take all of this!" He nodded before he glanced at Minato thoughtfully. "Hey. Do your friends know your back yet? I mean wouldn't it be helpful having a group that's twice our size beating the crap out of shadows?"

"No they don't know I'm here yet. I'm planning on telling them after this is all over. You know, just in case..." Naoto glanced at her cousin questioningly as his gaze was knowingly directed at Yosuke. She seemed to be avoiding the thought of what he meant by that as she ran through possibilities in her mind.

"Oh. Well how about when this is all over we invite them all over for a welcome back party? Come on! It'll be fun!" Yosuke's tone was filled with questioning anticipation for his answer.

"Sure! Sounds great!" Minato smiled as he thought about seeing his friends again.

"I agree. It would also be a fitting celebration for ending this anomaly whatever it may be." The others nodded in agreement to her suggestion. "It would also be a good time for you to meet Labrys-san."

"Hmm, I suppose it would. After all me and Aigis were pretty close when I left and knowing her, she'd want Labrys to be the first person I met!" Her blue haired cousin spoke with a mixture of excitement and nostalgia at the thought of meeting the two anti-shadow weapons. "I wonder how much she's changed since the last time I saw her..."

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**Hey guys! I'm back from Disneyland! Actually I came back on Wednesday but I'm still back! Okay so Naoto only felt bad about Yosuke's sad expressions because Tantei turned her into a bit of a softy. If it wasn't for Tantei making her as happy as he has made her before then she would have never acted like that! Also, I will explain as much as I can in a few chapters after this one because the next one is going to be more... interesting then some of the others and I really hope I don't muck it up! Anyway! Please Read &amp; Review! I absolutely love writing like this and I will continue until my idea pool becomes an empty void! If you know what I mean... :D :D :D**

**PS.**

**Who likes Five Nights at Freddy's as much as I do? :D :D :D I think I'm going to make Teddie be next! :D I also won't have my own computer back ever again so I plan on getting a new one for my birthday soon.**


	10. The Birthday Girl Part 1

_'__Bang!'_

"Ahh!" Naoto screamed as something exploded in her room moments before she rolled of the bed in panic. Suddenly confetti seemed to appear from no where all around her as she scrambled to her feet and the sound of laughter replaced the panicked ringing in her ears. "What the?!"

"Happy birthday Ace!" Minato called to her in between fits of laughter. It had only been a day since they'd returned from he TV world completely exhausted from their expedition and now she was being woken up by her cousin with an oversized party popper. What the hell...

"What?" Her voice was tinged with confusion as she slowly began to relax.

"It's your birthday! Remember?" He responded in a nonchalant celebratory way.

"My birthday? But... How did you...?" Her confusion turned into curious disbelief as she stared at her cousins grinning face.

"How did I know? Your my cousin! How wouldn't I know? I asked your Grampa a while back and he told me it was the twenty seventh of April. So I made the effort to remember! Did you not want me to know?" Minato had a mockingly knowing expression on his face as he seemed to know the reason why she had never told anyone her birthday. She simply hated all the attention everyone would give her and the fact that people would spend their money on her just for living another year in life.

"Not really, no." She frowned at him in annoyance as she calmly crossed her arms.

"Why not? It's the best day of the year for you!"

"Because you do things like this!" Naoto motioned towards the confetti covered room that surrounded them in agitation. "I also prefer it when people don't go out of their way for me." She mumbled as her gaze returned to the still slightly over-excited cousin of hers.

"Well at least let me take you out somewhere! I remember how much you loved it when I took you somewhere when you were younger!" When her face turned to one of worry he instantly added, "Er, don't worry. I won't make you wear a 'birthday girl' badge or anything."

"Good because I'm not –"

"Ah, ah! You don't have a say in this Ace! It's your birthday so we're going to celebrate in anyway possible!"

"That's what worries me..." She mumbled before sighing in defeat. "Fine. I'll meet you downstairs when I'm ready then."

"Okay! Oh and I'll help clear this up later." And with that he swiftly moved towards the door.

"Yes. You will."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Naoto asked her cousin as they wondered around town.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you until we get there." Damn... Glancing up at her cousin she noticed the annoyingly smug expression he wore as he answered her. "After all, a surprise wouldn't be much of a surprise if I just told you now would it?" Damn it...

_'__Beep! Beep! Beep!'_ Minato swiftly answered his phone as it rang.

"Hello?" Naoto strained her ears to at least her anything from the caller as they spoke to each over. "Yes... Of course... Bye." What was that about?

"Who was that?" She asked curiously as they rounded the corner towards the train station.

"Oh, just someone I met the other day..." Someone he met the other day? Who on Earth could that be? Did she know this person? Does it even matter? No... It's not suspicious at all...

"Hmm... Okay." Her eyes glittered with suspicion as she noticed a small glint of panic flicker on his gaze for a few seconds at least.

* * *

"Are you guys on your way?" Rise questioned the one she had just called.

"Yes."

"Good! Now are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course."

"Well we'll see you there then, I guess. Bye!" With that she hung up the phone and turned to the others. "There on their way."

"Well, lets get going then!" Yosuke grinned as the others all nodded and followed him onto the train.

"Lets make this day perfect!"

* * *

"Are we almost there?" Naoto asked impatiently as she and her cousin awaited their stop.

"Almost." He reassured her calmly as he smiled at her. "I promise Ace." He chuckled slightly as she yawned sleepily. "I can wake you when we get there if you want." Minato just rolled his eyes as she shook her head stubbornly. After all he knew she'd been awake later then usual last night working on her case work so it was only natural for her to still be at least a little bit tired.

"I'd rather stay awake, thank you." Even as she said that she was drifting into unconsciousness.

"Are you sure?" He knew the answer already but still felt like he should ask.

"Uh huh." She nodded in affirmation as her eyes closed and her head slowly came to rest on his shoulder, whilst she unwillingly fell into slumber.

* * *

"Naoto?"

"Hmm?" The young detective's eyes slowly opened as reality returned to her.

"We're almost there." It took her a few moments to fully register what her cousin was talking about as she blinked a few times.

"Almost where? Did I fall asleep?" She yawned as she sat up and stretched.

"I told you before that I can't tell you where we're going because its your birthday surprise. Remember? And yes. You did fall asleep." Minato's calm tone brought Naoto to full attention.

"Er... Right. I'm sorry."

"Hmm? Sorry for what?" His questioning gaze earned both an apologetic and curious one in return.

"For falling asleep..." She looked away in embarrassment before an announcement filled the train carriage.

"We will be arriving in Shiruba-Mun shortly." Er... What? Where on Earth was Shiruba-Mun?

"Well, lets get ready to go!" Naoto glared at him as he spoke up. She'd never even heard of this place before now! Was it a town? A city? A village? Some other random area? She hated not knowing anything or even have enough clues to go on to figure something out herself.

"Here. Put this on." Naoto's eyes widened as Minato handed her a blind fold.

"Um... Why?" Her agitatedly questioning tone brought a smile to his stupidly smug face.

"Its a surprise right? I would be giving it away if I let you see where we were going!" With that he swiftly covered her eyes before she could protest anymore.

"I hate you..." She mumbled in pure agitation at now being completely blind.

"Calm down! Its your birthday! Have some fun!" His nonchalant tone would have earned a fierce glare had she been able to see him or anything.

"I believe we have rather different definitions of _fun_. Don't you think?" She growled as he began to lead her around... well whatever kind of place this was. They hadn't even left the train station yet!

...

"Okay! We're here!" Minato cheered in delight as he watched Naoto swiftly move to untie the knot of the blindfold.

"Why was this even necessary? People only do this sort of thing when they're hiding something ridiculously huge or something of the sorts." The second her eyes could see anything that wasn't darkness they widened instantly. Her gaze rose to the giant sign that hung above the entrance to somewhere she never ever thought she would see. "You... Brought me to Okami's?"

"Yep!" Okami's was one of the most popular adventure parks in all of Japan! The activities were definitely different to a regular adventure park as it included more then just a aerial courses but also things like quad biking and laser quest. They also had a ridiculous amount of water activities going on at their giant lake and the entire forest was just filled with different things to do! This place had been open since she was about five meaning she was one of the first to hear about it. "I remember you telling me about it when you were a kid and I thought why not bring you here now?"

"Really?" Her amazement instantly earned a chuckle in response.  
"Yes. I really brought you to Okami's. Now I have a few more surprises but you'll have to wait for them, so for now would you like to accompany me to go in a seemingly random direction?" Suspicious. Very suspicious.

"Of course."

"Then right this way, ma'lady." Er... What? Ignoring all negative emotions about his comment she eagerly followed him in a seemingly random direction. "Oh and you might want to put this back on."

"No." This time she was unable to keep the agitation out of her voice as he gestured towards the blindfold again.

"Why not?"

"Minato, you have only just let me take that thing off after you forced me to stay blind for the entire journey from the train station to here. I am _not_ putting it on again."

"Are you afraid of the dark or something?"

"No." He sighed at her calm tone.

"Fine. I think you'll be surprised anyway."

"Is that so?" Her questioning gaze penetrated into his thoughts as she ran through the possibilities.

"Yes. It's right over there." Glancing over to where her cousin had just directed her the young detectives eyes widened as she beheld the sight. The entire Investigation Team were seated at a picnic table not too far ahead of them with each of them deep in their own conversations. "Hey! We're here!" In an instant the team stopped talking and turned towards the two cousins that were approaching them.

"Hey! Happy birthday Naoto-kun!"

"Happy birthday!" She smiled in embarrassment as her face turned a light crimson from all the attention.

"H-hello everyone. W-what are you all doing here?" She knew the answer to that. Who wouldn't?

"Isn't it obvious? Its your birthday!" Naoto glanced at Chie as she spoke before her gaze turned to everyone else.

"Didn't Minato-kun tell you that we would be hear? Or was that part of the surprise as well?" Minato nodded at Souji's question before gesturing for her to take a seat next to her boyfriend.

"Well, I'll go see about getting this party started. I'll be back in a minute." With that, Naoto joined her friends at the picnic table as her cousin swiftly left to find someone.

"So, do you know what he has planned for us?" Her gaze met Souji's as she shook her head.

"No. He hasn't told me anything. I didn't even think that he would remember my birthday after so long." Her expression turned curious as she watched him throw a knowing glance at the others.

"That's good. Wouldn't be a surprise if he just went and told you now would it?" She nodded in both agreement and annoyance at his statement that reminded her that once again she had been completely left out of the loop. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll love it." This caught her attention immediately, causing her to through a questioning glance at Yosuke who sat there with a smirk on his face.

"What's that look for?" He knew what the look was for. When she had ended up shot and stuck in hospital they had a rather interesting conversation. A conversation about motor-cycles. Yosuke had been the one that had made her go into fangirl mode over them, so she had a pretty good idea why he looked so smug and at the same time completely innocent. "I only told them how much you liked motorbikes!"

"Yeah! Who would have thought that someone like you could talk so much about one thing!" Rise had a huge grin on her face that seemed to rub off on Teddie.

"Yeah Sensei! Yosuke-kun told us all about it!" Damn... She sighed in defeat after she'd glared a few daggers at the music loving teen. Damn him.

"Are you all ready for the party?" Minato suddenly appeared behind them almost making his cousin jump as he stepped forwards with a member of the staff. In a matter of minutes the Investigation Team were wearing biking helmets and following the activity guide towards a race track. This was going to be fun!

* * *

"On your marks... Get set... Go!" In an instant the team had flown forwards on their quad bikes for a few laps around the track. With every bump and hill Naoto just speed up causing her to rocket over them with amazing speed and altitude! Good thing she knew what she was doing! You know, hopefully...

Of course she had been the one to win with a few of the team moving at steady paces and others like Yosuke moving at a speed that would rival that of a tortoise in quicksand. Every single time she flew over mounds she would grin or maybe laugh in excitement if the jump had exceeded her expectations. This was AWESOME!

"Dude! She drives like a lunatic!" Yosuke cried in disbelief and amazement as the detective rocketed past him and Souji. "And so does he!" Minato suddenly raced after her at similar speed whilst obviously trying to catch up to her.

"Yeah." Souji had an awfully strange look on his face as Yosuke stared at him. The two of them had been moving at a steady pace since the heir to Junes couldn't keep control of his bike but that look was a huge combination between longing, adoration, worry, excitement, boredom and a bundle of over words that it was impossible to tell them apart from then on.

"Hey, I bet you couldn't go that fast without at least falling of your quad!" The silverette grinned at the obvious challenge. "Probably couldn't even catch up to Minato-kun." The next look was one of annoyance. "Go get 'em partner!" No need for that at all but oh well! In an instant Souji had sped up to the point that he would be able to swiftly catch up with Minato if he got round the track without faults.

Meanwhile~

"Hey Naoto-kun!"

"Hey Rise-san!" Wait... Hey? When did she ever say hey? Hmm... Perhaps it was the thrill of going incredibly fast on a quad bike...

"Wait for me!" The idol screamed after the detective as she'd only slightly slowed down to say hello.

"No chance with that Rise-san!" Minato suddenly appeared beside them as he swiftly attempted to overtake Naoto. She grinned as she slammed her foot down on the accelerate pedal sending her flying forwards with a huge grin on her face.

"Naoto-kun!" In an instant Rise had giggled at the two blue haired cousins that seemed to be racing each over before racing as fast as she felt comfortable with after them.

"Whoa!" Naoto clung tightly to the handles of the quad as she suddenly hit a mound with a bit more force then she'd expected. The quad had flipped over itself almost crushing her as it was about to land! Right at the last second she yanked the handles upwards and pressed her feet into quad causing the quad to only just land on its wheels! However she'd completely forgotten about the brake pedal that she'd activated in her hurry to straighten the vehicle again.

"Naoto!" The bike had hoped a few times at the sudden brake which almost sent her hurtling over the handle bars! The second the bike stopped trying to throw her of like an oversized raging buckaroo game she gave another grin. Despite the panic and the fear of being crushed that was amazing!

"I'm fine!" She called as she swiftly sped forwards again. Skidding round corners the two of them had almost crashed into the back of Teddie who was moving around like a pig on caffeine. A slow pig on caffeine. The bears quad was swaying left and right on the track with no clear pattern to help them get past at all!

"Teddie!" Her cousin called to him but he seemed not to hear them. This was it! Her foot instinctively slammed onto the pedal again sending her hurtling forwards! This time she hit another mound with the necessary force to send her flying over his head whilst he was moving at any speed! Keeping the

"Wow Sensei! That was amazing!" Teddie was visibly grinning as he watched her swiftly pass the next biker. Kanji who's mouth was now agape as he watched her race past him suddenly smiled in his delinquent way.

"Yeah! Way da go Naoto-kun!" She glanced back at him before skidding round the next corner whilst Minato struggled to pass the stupid bear in front of him. However it didn't take long for him to catch up again. Though she did notice that Souji wasn't too far behind them either.

The two of them swerved around Yukiko and Chie who were traveling side by side. Out of everyone in the group she thought that Yukiko would be the first to start riding around at full speed that wasn't her... Probably Chie. The steak loving girl didn't look too sure about what she was doing.

"Hey Naoto-kun!" She couldn't tell which one of them had called out to them because she'd probably made them eat her dust as she raced by.

"Hey!" Suddenly in the side mirrors another two quads had sped up to them. Nope! No chance! The second they got just a tiny bit further she rocketed forwards again to see how fast they would go to keep up with her. "Come back!"

"Keep up!" Minato had called back to them as she flew round the next corner so that a spray of dirt and stones covered the grass next to her. To be honest she wasn't even paying attention to them but instead was just enjoying the rush of moving this fast with others trailing behind you. This was great!

"Naoto-kun! Look out!" Chie's call was completely unnecessary as she had already seen Yosuke going at the same speed as an old electronic kids car without its batteries! She swiftly swerved around home once again kicking dust in his face accidentally.

"Hey!" He cried in annoyance.

"Keep up Yosuke." Came Souji's calm reply that was only just audible from the where the young detective drove.

"Dude, what the hell?!" This'll be fun! Suddenly the ground seemed to give way beneath her as her quad launched of another mound at an unexpectedly ridiculous speed sending her spinning in the air again. Once again she'd managed to straighten herself out again but this time without slamming her foot on the brake pedal. She cried out in excitement as Minato once again called out to her.

"Naoto!"

"What? I'm fine!" This was awesome! Why wouldn't she be fine?

"We have enough time for one more lap!"

"Already?!" Her disappointed tone made Minato's grin stretch wider.

"We still have another activity after this one!" Wait... What? More?! Hurtling round the corner she glanced back to see Yosuke's still mind blown expression. Seems like he's actually sped up to keep up with her! Finally! Naoto's grin widened at the sight of almost the entire group speeding around trying to keep up with her.

"Okay!" She agreed before skidding round the next corner and once again struggling to get past Teddie. Stupid bear... "Teddie! Drive straight!" Her agitated tone seemed to be noticed by the blonde shadow was he cried out in panic.

"I-I can't! I've tried my bear-y best but it won't go straight!" He didn't even have his hands on the handles! Geez!

"Put your hands on the handle bars in front of you and hold them straight!" The two of them explained in unison.

"It worked! Thank you Sensei's!" The bear suddenly began to drive straight again just moments before the two blue haired cousins flew past him!

A few minutes past before they finished their final lap. Naoto had used practically every scrap of fuel in the entire thing so it was no surprise that the quad stopped moving the second she had left the track. Minato's had only lasted a few seconds longer before his did the same.

"Do you think we over did it?" He asked curiously as they both pushed their quads into a shed.

"No. We just... Went faster then normal..." She smiled back at him as they followed the others back over to the activities guide.

"Well are you all ready for the next activity?" He spoke up before leading the group away from the quads.

"What? There's more?!" Chie stared in disbelief at Minato as he casually nodded in response.

"Dude this is awesome!" Kanji's reaction gained a swift agreement from Yosuke.

"That goes without saying!" He'd grinned as they followed the guide.

"What do you think so far Ace?" The detective smiled at her cousins question that obviously didn't need answering.

"Do I really need to answer that?" She'd replied as calmly as she could possibly be. That had been amazing for her! She'd loved every second of it!

"Here we are!" Naoto's face wore the most curiously knowing face as she stared around the area. The team were in a large open forest clearing surrounded by trees and filled with random structures ranging from walls to barrels. Taking note of the colourful splatters dotted around she threw a questioning glance at her cousin. "Welcome to the arena!"

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**Lol! Yes! You all know what's coming! The next chapter will include the rest of Naoto's birthday and most likely some other random stuff but don't worry guys! I WILL get back to the shadow challenges! Okay so just to let you guys know I have been thinking about the story so far and I'm not sure I've been retaining Naoto as a proper character but more like an OC version... Is this true? Please let me know! Its driving me insane not knowing if its right or wrong! So to clear a few things up Naoto has more reasons as to why she dressed up as princess sort of character in the Cruffs competition with one of those being that Souji always liked it when she did more feminine things. I couldn't figure out how to put that in the chapter but its here now! **

**Okay um... I think I went a bit overboared with this one or I could just be paronoid about it, I don't know... Look things are pretty downhill for me at the moment so um yeah thats probably why I'm like this right now. Oh and I've hinted to what some of the Persona challenges will be in a lot of these chapters and I will explain a few things about Kanji's boss soon I promise! Also I won't have my laptop back ever again so yeah on my birthday I'll be able to get a new one. If I mentioned that before then I'm sorry. So yeah I'm still stumped for a few ideas for character challenges but only for a few of them. Actually I think its just Souji I'm stumped for... Any ideas? ANYWAY! Please Read &amp; Review! I just love to hear from you and it honestly makes my day to see both good and bad reviews! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**PS.**

**I only took away Souji's Wild Card ability because I think he's been the most milked out of all the protagonists i have ever seen that wasn't either Sonic or Mario. Plus I think Naoto and Minato work well as Wild Cards and the enemies wouldn't stand a chance if there were three Wild Cards!**

**PPS.**

**I only just noticed that if I put my first innitial in between the initials of my pen name I would get DJH. DJ H BRO! Lol :D :D :D :D :D**


	11. The Birthday Girl Part 2

Bam! Headshot! Naoto grinned as she shot a lilac coloured paintball directly at Yosuke's helmet visor completely covering the left eye that hid behind the visor. Glancing around again she was suddenly shot in the back of the head – well helmet really – spinning round she shot the culprit with a smirk as a red ball hit Souji's hand!

The area's becoming too... crowded. The second she saw an opening she swiftly dashed for the rope ladder that led up to the tree house as discreetly as possible to avoid another shot to the head. Amazingly she had reached the high ground without much attention being drawn towards her. Glancing down she took note of everyone's position. All except one. Minato.

Spinning round she readied her gun before silently sneaking through the tree house. The only place to go was through an old wooden door that surprisingly didn't draw attention to the one that hid inside.

"Argh!" He cried as she shot him a few times, completely catching him of guard! She ducked behind the door as he opened fire upon her with an unbelievably clumsy aim! This... brought attention to the building. Uh oh...

"Peace?" Minato called quietly as he realised what he'd just done. "Ugh... Team up?"

"That would probably be a good idea." The second she came out from behind the door she shot him in the visor before moving towards him. "Peace." She grinned as he gave her a humorously stupid look.

"Is this your idea of peace?" She nodded smugly before taking a seat beside him. The two of them began to completely dominate the others from their raised position but it was only a matter of time before they became seriously outnumbered.

The others were all shooting them from their positions on the ground and it was incredibly difficult to not get shot whilst they were attempting to snipe them. However they didn't notice the certain lack of one person until...

"Put your hands up!" Souji burst into the room making both the blue haired cousins jump in unison before he opened fire upon them! They soon retaliated but it wasn't long until the three of them were completely out of amo. Now they had no choice but to leave the house for more... This'll be fun...

"Peace?" Minato asked him nervously.

"Peace." The silver haired teen nodded before the three of them prepared for the race back to the supply shed that just happens to be on the other side of the clearing. Oh goodie...

"On three?" The others nodded at her suggestion before she quietly began the countdown. "One... Two... Three!" In an instant the three of them launched out of their hiding place at the base of the rope ladder – as there were rules to shooting anyone on said ladder – whilst the others instantly showed no mercy when shooting them!

Naoto had swiftly dived behind a wall before taking every chance she had to hastily move closer to the target building unscathed! Finally she reached it, completely out of breath from jumping from place to place. Once reloaded she was back in the game!

Bam! Headshot again! Now Rise had a bright blue splodge on her forehead whilst the young detective grinned smugly. However it wasn't long before another paintball smacked against the chin of her helmet!

The shooting continued for some time before the clackson for the end rang behind her. That was quick...

"Guess what's next?" She stared curiously at Minato.

"Next? You can't mean more activities surely!" Her disbelieving tone brought a smile to his face.

"Of course not! Its later then you'd think! Anyway its cake time!" His voice was much more excitable then she had expected.

"Cake time?" He nodded stupidly in response. Cake time? Really?

"Of course!" Hmm...

"What kind of cake?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Your favourite!" Favourite? "Chocolate cake is your favourite right?" Why did he keep acting so stupidly childish today?

"Yes. Of course it is." Her calm reply brought a curious expression to his face.

"Good! Now are you having fun?" Naoto nodded eagerly as she returned her equipment.

"Of course I am!"

"Good! Now lets get some cake!"

* * *

"Happy birthday Naoto-kun!" Everyone cheered her name as Minato followed Souji over to where they were all sat with a chocolate cake. Souji had the most proud expression Naoto had ever seen on him as she stared in amazement at the birthday cake with her name on it. Sprinkles formed her name atop the most delicious looking cake ever made whilst candles lined the edge in front of the chocolate button ring that completely covered the corner. Souji had obviously made it. She blushed a deep crimson at all the attention as she swiftly blew the candles out before everyone cheered in celebration.

"Thank you." Everyone returned her smile as she thanked them for making this day amazing.

"Hey, Sensei? Can I have some of the cake now?" Stupid bear...

"You'll have to wait till later for the cake Teddie." He pouted at her cousins words before grinning again as a few members of staff brought out plates of party food ranging from chicken nuggets and pizza to carrots and cucumber.

"Yay! Party food!" He grinned as he instantly took the first thing that he could possibly reach. Chie had gone for anything that included meat of any kind in mere seconds whilst everyone else took their time to choose what they wanted.

"You having fun?" Minato questioned her curiously before biting down on an onion ring.

"Of course. I've never really done anything like this before. Especially with so many people." Her response was as calm as possible as she struggled to control her enthusiasm. However she realised how unsuccessful that was when he chuckled slightly at her answer.

"I know. Sorry I keep asking but I like to make sure your not faking it." She smiled at his comment before eating a chicken nugget. "Careful, that's cannibalism!" Naoto chuckled at the joke before answering.

"Then that would make us equal." When he gave her a questioning glance she pointed towards the cucumber that he was about to munch on bringing a smile to his face.

"I suppose it does." The two of them smiled in amusement at each other before they even noticed two faces staring at them.

"Aww, you guys so cute together!" Rise suddenly piped up making the two cousins heads snap towards her.

"C-cute?" The young detective stammered in a mixture of embarrassment and shock whilst she pulled the brim of her cap down to cover her blush.

"Yeah! Your almost like brother and sister instead of cousins! What do you think Chie?" Chie turned at the mention of her name with a confused expression before she remembered what on Earth she was on about. She'd been listening but not fully paying attention so she could hardly remember what the idol had said.

"Hmm? Oh yeah! I totally see it!" This brought an even deeper shade of red to Naoto's face.

"Really?" Her cousin asked far too curious as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Uh, yeah! You guys get along so well! I'm jealous!"

"Uh... Um perhaps but um... We're really nothing special..." Her mumble was hardly heard by anyone other than Minato who just chuckled at her shyness.

"Aww, and here I thought you loved me!" He joked put that just put her in a place she never really wanted to be in.

"Don't say that! I... um..." The others chuckled at her response.

"Well, _do_ you love him?" She nodded shyly at Rise's question before her face became a colour that rivaled that of Yukiko's jacket when the idol repeated the 'aww' from earlier.

"Please stop..." The young detective pleaded slightly before the others all giggled again.

"Whatever you say birthday girl." Her cousins nonchalant voice earned a glare from beneath the rim of a trademark cap.

"I hate you..."

"Hate is such a strong word."

* * *

"Hello Nao-chan." Naoto instantly spun round to see her Grampa stood before her with the estate secretary Yakushiji beside him. She'd been talking to her friends at the picnic table and hadn't noticed anyone approaching.

"Hello Grampa. Hello Yakushiji." She responded calmly. A hint of worry suddenly glinting in her eyes as she noticed the secretive sparkle in his. "What brings you here?" She didn't need the answer because it was obvious.

"To give you your present of course! Yakushiji-san?" On cue the Yakushiji handed her a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a neatly tied silver ribbon sealing it closed. Curiosity nagged at her as she blinked at her grandfather for his approval to open it here. The second he nodded she swiftly untied the ribbon and opened the box revealing the contents.

"Grampa... What is this for?" She questioned as she took out a pair of keys and the elder Shirogane took a seat beside her closely followed by Yakushiji.

"I made a promise. Do you not remember?" Her eyes suddenly widened, glittering with excitement and gratitude as she realised what he meant. How did she forget? How _could_ she forget? The day he made that promise had made her excited for this day for at least two years!

"Thank you Grampa!" In an instant she had completely lost her composure as her voice had sounded truly childish.

"Your welcome Nao-chan. Now perhaps you should tell your friends what you have just received." Turning back to her friends she realised that the whole team was waiting in anticipation for her to reveal what she had actually got.

"Yosuke-senpai? Do you remember when I said that my Grampa promised he'd give me a motorbike for my sixteenth birthday? Well it is my sixteenth today." The entire team had returned amazed faces at the fact that she was promised a motorbike before they had even considered having one!

"Well now you don't have to ride pillion with Souji-kun." Yosuke's nonchalant tone seemed to catch Souji's slightly disappointed gaze.

"That's so cool Naoto-kun!" The idol gave her a cheerful smile as she spoke.

"Jus' don't go near the shop late at night on with it. 'Kay?"

"Of course Kanji-kun."

"Oh, that reminds me. Be right back." Right before Souji could leave she noticed how the others all gave him slightly worried glances. Well all except Minato that is. A few moments later he returned with similar package but the wrapping paper had stripes of different shades of blue. Did he...? Wait... Was this everyone's idea? That would at least explain the worried glances...

"Here. Happy birthday Naoto. From all of us." Her face suddenly tinted at the same time a surprised expression crossed her features. As she tentatively took the gift from her boyfriend.

"T-thank you. You really didn't have to..." The shy tone to her voice just brought a smile to his face.

"It's your birthday! You'd do the same for us!" She nodded slightly in agreement.

"I suppose I would..."

"Yeah you would. Now go on, open it." He urged her as she still seemed unsure about this. Looking down at the gift she untied the not of the bow before starring at the contents in disbelief.

"You... How did you...?" Inside the box was an incomplete version of a model that she had seen on the shelf in Souji's room. This particular was an incredibly rare edition and was the second most difficult to put together out of the entire set. However much she enjoyed building these she never expected anyone would buy them as a gift for anyone because of the ridiculous prices ranging from twenty thousand yen to forty thousand yen at the least!

"I've seen your collection of these so we all chipped in to get you the hardest one to get. Don't give me that look I know a few people so they knocked the price down a bit." She gave him the most relieved look she'd ever given anyone.

"Really? I hope you didn't spend too much on me..." Her downgrading tone seemed to only be heard by Minato and Souji who just smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry. Your worth every cent!" She blushed at the silver haired teens comment. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do!" He seemed relieved to see her smile with such excitement at the prospect of now almost owning all the models and being able to build this one later.

"Thank god!" Yosuke piped up in relief as if he hadn't expected her to be all to pleased with it.

"I told you she'd like it."

"Well happy birthday Naoto."

"Thank you. Your all far too kind."

* * *

"You glad you came with me now?" Minato asked curiously as Naoto sat beside him on the train.

"Yes. It has definitely been eventful." She responded before yawning drowsily. A few of the others seemed just as tired as Rise was practically asleep already and Chie wasn't too far behind her. Glancing around she noticed a distinct lack of Teddie who upon closer inspection had completely passed out next to Souji not too far away and that Yosuke and Rise had just yawned in unison without realising it.

"Want to sleep for a bit? I'll wake you when we get there if you want."

"No thank you. I'd prefer to stay awake this time." However like last time as she'd spoke her head had tilted and her eyes had slowly forced themselves closed. Damn it...

"You sure?"

"No." Before the conversation could go any further Naoto's consciousness faded as she began leaning on him again resting her head on his shoulder.

"At least you didn't say yes." He mumbled before he glanced at the others. It was getting pretty late so it wasn't long before some of them fell asleep as well but someone had caught his eye within seconds of looking up. Souji had a mixture of a jealous glare and an amused expression on his face as he had observed to two cousins. "You'd be surprised at how quickly she can get tired sometimes."

"Hmm?" The silver haired teen's expression turned confused as he realised he was talking to him.

"Yeah she did this on the way here, and god knows how many times in the past." That brought a chuckle to teen as he remembered their long history together.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Hey on a serious note, I'm sorry for intruding into the team like this." He seemed a little surprised at the seemingly out of nowhere apology.

"Oh don't worry about it. After all the team does better with you around and it's not your fault any of this happened. Besides you make her happy." He smiled calmly at the two cousins with an affectionate gaze aimed directly at the slumbering Naoto. "I was just jealous we didn't get too much time together, that's all. If anything then I'm sorry for not thinking about the two of you."

"Don't worry about it." The blue haired teen paused for a minute as if considering something. "I heard you all had a trip to the beach before Naoto joined you. Why don't we all go together?"

"That sounds like a great idea, but will you be able to convince her to go?" His sceptical tone earned an almost proud grin from the young detectives cousin.

"You'd be surprised what I can convince her to do."

"Sounds like a plan then. How do you get her to do things she doesn't want to by the way?"

"Just let her think she'll be letting you down and that it means a lot for you that she does it. Works every time."

"Next stop, Yasoinaba. Our next stop is Yasoinaba." The train announcement came and went within seconds somehow not waking the slumbering teens as it was marginally louder then their conversation. Looks like they'd been talking for longer then expected.

"Best wake them up." With that said Souji left his seat to wake the rest of the team up whilst Minato made sure not to cause discomfort to Naoto as he tried to wake her.

"Naoto? Wake up, we're almost home." She stirred slightly at his gentle words that matched the gentle nudges he gave her. "Come on. You can rest when we get home, okay?" She groaned but didn't wake fully. The day must have really taken its toll on her...

"Rise-san? Come on wake up." Souji seemed to be getting more and more agitated as he was in the same situation as he was.

"Come on Ace. You've still got to see your new motorbike, remember? Don't you want to see it?" His coaxing earned no response at all. This wasn't going to end well, was it? An idea suddenly crossed his mind before he removed her cap and gently tussled her hair. She clung to his arm whilst he did so but still remained deep in slumber. Damn it...

"Won't wake up huh?" Yosuke questioned curiously as he watched them. He'd been listening to his music all this time but had probably noticed Souji waking the others and decided to pay attention to everything else.

"No. Any ideas?"

"Nope. Sorry dude." The blue haired teen sighed in annoyance before shaking her lightly again.

"Wake up Naoto." Her grip only tightened as he raised his voice slightly which seemed to do nothing at all to change her current state.

"Hey Sensei! Wake up!" Teddie bounded over to them before tapping Naoto roughly on the shoulder earning a tired groan in response as her head snuggled deeper into her cousins shoulder. Her hold on him increasing slightly as she did so.

"Forget it Teddie. Looks like I'll just have to carry her home myself. She wouldn't be too happy with us waking her now would she? Its still her birthday after all." His calm voice was met with a slightly jealous gaze from Souji as he approached them. "Have the heart to wake her?"

"Sadly not."

"Mind giving me a hand?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**No! Naoto did not get to the supply shed without getting hit! I just didn't want to drag this on too much. Explanations to the dungeons will most likely be in the next chapter if not then will appear very soon. I plan to upload more often now that I have my mojo back so yeah! And just so you know Teddie will be next and lets see if anyone can guess what his dungeons gonna be about. I bet NO ONE CAN! :D :D :D lol Anyway! I might do everyones birthday at some point even though I have already missed Kanji's so far. Minato doesn't have one though so I'm just gonna pretend he has one! Lol Don't worry it shouldn't overlap with anything and I doubt I'll be able to even remember to do that but its just an idea. I have other chapter ideas like trips to the beach and stuff so thats what I'll do. Also does anyone know what Souji's dungeon could be? I honestly have no clue as for what to do for him! Everyone else is pretty much sorted and if not I'll mention it but still... Anyway! Please Read &amp; Review as you won't believe how much I just love to hear from you guys! Thanks for the positive reviews so far but it would be helpful to know what exactly I'm doing wrong so I can improve on it. So critisism is welcome! :D :D :D :D :D Thanks! :D**

**PS.**

**Naoto's grandfather and Yakushiji went home earlier then the others because of an emergency call so they weren't on the train with the team. :D**

**Got any questions? I'd love to be able to answer them for you if you want!**


	12. A New Lead With an Unexpected Origin

"Ready to go Minato?" Naoto asked Minato who had just entered the hallway. The team were meeting at Junes in a few minutes and the two of them intended to be on time today.

"Yes. We have to be there before the others this time." He was hastily wandering out of the door with Naoto following moments after.

"Should be fairly simple as long as you refrain from falling into the Samagawa river again." She joked a he set of at a brisk pace.

"I don't plan on doing that again anytime soon..." He mumbled in annoyance. "Um... Ace? Why do you think they're starring at us?" Now that he mentions it most the people they had passed always seemed to be throwing cruel glares at them for seemingly no reason.

"Woah! I didn't think Shirogane-san would stoop that low!" Do what now? What were they gossiping about? Suddenly a complete stranger approached them curiosity obviously getting the best of the black haired teen.

"Hey your Naoto-kun right?"

"Yes. What can I do for you?" Her reply was as calm and professional as can be before she waited patiently for a reply.

"Why are you cheating on Souji-kun? He's such a good guy!" Wait what? Cheating? On Souji? What?!

"Huh? I'm not cheating on him." Still as calm as ever as she responded to the question.

"Then why do you spend so much time with this guy?" She sighed in annoyance. Of course only her friends knew who was so she should have really expected this to happen. With him being Minato of course.

"This is my cousin Minato Arisato. He is staying at the Shirogane residence for awhile and we have been close friends for a while now. However nothing like that is going on between us." Her calm voice seemed to make the teen settle slightly.

"Oh great! Well nice to meet you! It's nice to know that such a nice guy would talk so highly of someone who would stay loyal to him. Anyway I should go and put these rumours to rest for you two. Bye!" With that he left. Well that was... weird...

"Um... Lets just continue onwards for now."

"Agreed."

* * *

"Hello everyone. We're not late I hope?" Naoto greeted the team as they approached before she realised that the entire team wasn't there yet. Kanji, Souji and Yukiko were still missing whilst the others all sat around the usual table.

"Nope. Not today." Chie replied as the two blue haired cousins took a seat with them.

"Hey guys! Sorry a'm late!" Kanji suddenly appeared behind them as he came running towards them Yukiko came shortly after before Naoto's phone rang.

"Hello? Shirogane speaking." She answered her mobile in her professional tone in case someone from the agency was calling her.

"Shirogane-san? We have a knew lead in the case that we think you should see immediately." One of her colleagues spoke with great urgency towards her.

"What is it?"

"Shirogane-san, I can't really –"

"Just tell me. If it is this important then you should be able to at least describe to me the situation." She interrupted him with slight annoyance that refused to show in her tone.

"Well, its... We have a victim. A murder." The young detective flinched at his words. A murder? What? It was only a few robberies!

A man had been caught on security camera just once breaking into a computer shop and there have been many security guards as witnesses but their evidence was unreliable as they had always been unconscious at the time from the culprit drugging them. I the culprit is suddenly killing people then they had an even bigger problem on their hands as this culprit was incredibly talented at covering his tracks.

"Who was it?" She asked calmly though her face showed a different story. A security guard maybe? A bystander? A janitor? Hmm...

"The victim was the janitor of Seta corp. A mobile phone developing company with many prototypes on the scene and other valuables. Shirogane-san, I belief it would be best if you joined us here at the station." His voice was now slightly worried as she hesitated to respond.

"Of course. I shall be there momentarily." She replied professionally. Seta corp? When did her boyfriend become the presumed successor of a corporation?

"Good. We will undoubtedly require. your assistance here." He hung up before Naoto hurriedly put her phone away.

"I apologise but I must go. There has been a development in a case I'm now working on that may involve... Souji-kun." The others all froze and stared at her as she rose to leave.

"Hey everyone. Sorry I'm late." Souji suddenly appeared behind her not expecting her to jump in surprise at all.

"S-souji-san! I-I was just about to..." He raised his hand to silence her as she panicked. What if he's heard them? What if he wanted to leave Inaba to go and help his family? What if – No! Stop it! She inwardly scolded herself as she waited for him to do something.

"Don't worry. I already know. In fact because of the incident I'll be staying here in Inaba for a year like last time." She tensed slightly as he asked if she wanted to hear what he knew.

"No. The police have called me to explain it. I was just heading there now. I'm sure they can tell me what's going on." Her calm tone brought a nervous expression to his face.

"Er... Right." She watched him sit down through narrowed eyes before giving Minato a look that said 'keep an eye in him.' He nodded before turning back to the group and she walked away.

* * *

"Ah Shirogane-san. Its about time you arrived." The second Naoto stepped through the doors of the station a large thud could be heard which was presumably the doors closing behind her and a sinister voice of a former colleague. Wait... former?

"Yes. May I ask what you are doing here? I don't think you should still be here, correct?" Her calm professional voice brought a small hint a snarl in return. She could hardly see anything. The entire station was in complete darkness as she discreetly moved her hand towards her gun. This didn't seem good...

"Why no. I'm not supposed to be here, but what does that matter? I'm here now." He paused for a moment as the sound of footsteps reached her ears. "And now, so are you." This man was definitely doing something undesirable as his footsteps drew closer. This is bad!

Her former colleague Waru Akuyaku was a tall pale man with a scar that slithered across his eye. He always wore the same styled dark blue suit and like her always had his gun loaded at all times. This man was definitely a formidable foe to be against as he also had extensive knowledge of herbal remedies and knockout drugs. Wait... Knockout drugs? Could it be...? It makes sense! He could have been seeking revenge for being fired and striped of his detective status! It all makes sense!

"Are you the one who was behind those robberies and that incident at Seta corp?" She called into the darkness as the footsteps stopped. He was still concealed in blackness and completely impossible to see.

"Incident? Ha! What incident?! I just threatened the Seta family to tell the kid that and did the same with some rookies here! Ha ha! Your too gullible! Just what I'd expect from the child of the Shirogane name!" He chuckled hysterically as he suddenly sprinted forwards towards her! Both guns at the ready she dived for cover from the rapid fire of bullets hurtling towards her!

The cover she had chosen was an oak desk that stood strong next to a wall with many things such as chairs and boxes of case files stacked in front of it. Once the rapid fire had ceased she popped her head over the top of the desk and in mere moments she had shot a barrage of bullets that pierced the former detective! However she hadn't expected him to come sprinting at her with a needle sharp silver blade...

* * *

"So... What happened?" Chie asked Souji as he sat down next to Minato and he watched nervously as Naoto left the food court.

"I'm not sure, but I was told that a janitor was killed at my families main company store during a robbery. My parents had told me about it but they didn't seem too sure about want they were supposed to say." He replied calmly with a hint of worry in his tone.

"Well, we can talk about that later. Right now we should go over what we know about the case." Minato spoke up calmly. "I'm sure Ace can fill in any gaps when she gets back. Now what do we know so far?"

"Okay... Um... That shadows are making us go through challenges to get our Persona's back." Chie spoke up.

"Each of the challenges were linked to what the person liked. So Rise-san's was a singing contest and Kanji's was an pets contest thing." Yosuke mentioned calmly.

"Yes. About that. Kanji-kun? Why do you think your shadow spoke differently to the way you speak?" Minato inquired curiously. Naoto was much better at this then he was.

"Er... I dunno." Kanji just shook his head in confusion. For once he hadn't shouted like the world was going to end.

"Well, remember that the shadow had literally insulted itself by saying the shadow was flimsy and pathetic. Perhaps we had seen a fragment of what was causing this whole thing." The blue haired theorised calmly.

"Now I see where Naoto-kun gets it from! You sound so similar!" Rise had spoken up in slight excitement towards him.

"Actually Ace told me that the day we got back from Kanji-kun's dungeon." He admitted calmly.

"Well that explains it." Souji's jokingly mocking comment brought a smile to his face.

"Whatever."

"Well you two seemed to be getting along now." The two of them nodded at Yosuke's observation.

"Yes. Anyway is there anything we've overlooked?" He changed the subject back to what they should have been talking about.

"I don't think so." The music loving teen replied calmly.

"Right. Well then lets get going. We'll just have to make do without Naoto today." With that the team left for the next dungeon. Unaware of the battle taking place elsewhere...

* * *

"Are you ready to die?" Naoto swiftly dived out of the way, barely hearing her attackers comment as she moved away from her opponents knife. She was almost out of bullets and had tried everything she could think of to gain the upper hand in this fight but with no luck. Almost everything. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind as she turned hastily and made a mad dash towards the evidence storage room. This was possibly the most ridiculous idea she'd ever had but it might just work!

The room was filled with dozens of case files and over such things that at first glance would seem completely useless, however with her assailant chasing her down this was all she could do...

"Argh!" She cried as a blade sliced the side of her leg leaving a deep cut in its wake! This was bad...

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**Okay! So this all ties in together! I promise! But until then I'd like to mention how great cliff-hangers are! Yeah I tried to explain it all the best I could so yeah and this is the case that Naoto has been on for ages now if you haven't already guessed. So I had this idea to go back to the previous chapters and to just rewrite some of them because I don't really think I've done a very good job of some of it so yeah. And when I asked before if anyone liked Five Nights at Freddy's as much as I did then I said Yukiko's dungeon was gonna be interesting or something those were two separate messages by the way. NOT the same one! So yeah if that got you worried then that's just there to clear things up! :D :D :D Anyway! Please Read &amp; Review! I absolutely love hearing from you guys and its a true honour to be able to entertain you for at least a couple of minutes! Just hearing from you guys is enough to keep me excited for a good twenty minutes and keep me in a good mood all day long so yeah! Please Read &amp; Review because its you gys who keep this thing going! Oh and I LOVE criticism as it tells me how to get better! :D :D :D :D :D :D Happy Reading People!**


	13. Lost Connections

The young detective stumbled slightly before hurtling for cover taking the knife with her! One less weapon for him! Her target was still a ways of but if she could get there quickly then she might just manage to apprehend this fiend! More gunshots were fired her way as she silently moved from behind one crate to the next firing only when absolutely necessary to preserve bullets!

'_Bang!'_ She grunted defiantly as the net shot pierced her face just above her left eye causing blood to ooze down into her sight! Using her sleeve to swiftly wipe away as much of the crimson liquid as possible she launched herself behind the final desk before she could reach her desired target!

"Where do you think your going?!" Waru suddenly pounced forwards landing inches away from her cover earning a surprised yelp as he was suddenly shot in the foot from underneath the desk! Taking this opportunity she dived out from her hiding spot and slammed into him as hard as she possibly could sending him hurtling across the room! Spinning on her heel she rocketed over to several large crates before busting one open with what ever she could find!

The crates she had targeted had just arrived earlier today and were yet to be looked into but its contents were most interesting as they came from the most unexpected place. The Kirijo group's Ergonomics research facility that was long since disbanded. Mitsuru Kirijo's Shadow Operatives team had formally joined forces with the police on the condition that the group had handed over most of their research to the force. Inaba happened to be one of the places that such research was kept until they could be transported to a safer location. Of course her assailant wouldn't know this as the arrangements were only made yesterday. Perfect!

Taking out the contest and a few of the papers she skimmed through the contents of what it was in a matter of moments before equipping it. The weapon was two gauntlets that could fire bullets out of a barrel that rested over the knuckles with a silver and gold coloured casing. She swiftly loaded the weapons before smashing open another crate that held a strange case containing a silver necklace and a key.

"You son of bitch get back here!" Naoto leapt to her feet with the necklace stuffed into her pocket before launching a full blown attack with the borrowed gauntlets! The bullets ricocheted towards her opponent clumsily bouncing of walls with only one or two of them actually hitting her opponent! These were terrible! "Having fun there, _Ace detective?_"

She swiftly rearmed her gun with the ammo for the gauntlets in a matter of moments as the man launched himself forwards with the knife in hand! The blade scathed her shoulder as she spun round to his left before firing a bullet directly into his hand! He suddenly chuckled as she put distance between them!

"You know what? I've had just about enough of this!" He spun back towards her before hurtling towards her using the crate she had emptied as a shield against her rapid fire of bullets! Turning she retreated away from him sprinting in the opposite direction as he closed the gap! The second he got close enough she knocked the make-shift shield out of his hands and punched him in the abdomen! The blood in her eye making it difficult to see as she was suddenly flung aside like a rag doll!

Before she could even scramble to her feet the former detective slapped a cloth to her mouth and nose causing her eyesight to blur and her struggling to slowly cease as she managed to weekly nudge the cloth away from her mouth only without him noticing. This was bad! She swiftly bit down hard on her hand dragging her out of her almost unconscious state before she kicked Waru away from her!

Naoto struggled to her feet as the drugs effect began to slowly where of. A little too slowly. She stumbled slightly wiping the blood from her eye once again before reaming her gun! This time he grabbed her still drowsy self and flung her to what she assumed to be the ground! How wrong she was...

* * *

_'__Bang!'_

"Er... What was that?" Yosuke questioned the team as they wandered around the TV world. A huge explosion had just erupted a far distance away and successfully surprised the entire team.

"Hmm... I don't know. Let me check..." Rise summoned her Persona Himiko before she began to scan the area whilst Teddie sniffed the air curiously.

"Hmm... I sense someone here..." The bear costumed turned to the idol who had just gasped in shock.

"Naoto-kun! Its Naoto-kun!" The others all froze in amazement at the sound of their co-leaders name before another explosion reached their ears. "Wait... There's someone with her! Naoto-kun can you hear me?"

"R-Rise...san?" Static covered most of her reply as the team all listened in anticipation. "How... Are you... doing this? We're... In the... real... world..."

"No! We're in the TV world! You can summon your Persona!" Rise had yelled back at her in urgency.

"What...? Rise-san... I... Need your... Argh!" She screamed as another explosion sounded.

"Naoto-kun? Naoto-kun?!"

"We're on our way!" Minato called ordering Rise to tell them which way to go. "Hang in there!"

* * *

"Persona!" Naoto called as she smashed the card in front of her before Sikuna-Hikona appeared behind her. The man sprinted forwards much faster then before only to slam into her shield of justice attack! As he spun backwards she cast an Agidyne spell on him only just missing the former detective as he bounced out of the way with a maniacal grin on his face!

"Who would have thought that little old you had a Persona? Come! Tsukuyomi!" Suddenly an enormous fiery demonic dragon appeared behind him making her eyes widen in shock. Waru Akuyaku was a Persona-user to?! "Ziodyne!" Naoto swiftly evaded the attack before casting Gale Slash! Her opponent was knocked over in seconds before he leapt back to his feet.

_"__Naoto-kun! Can... You... me?"_ Rise's static filled voice echoed through her ears as Waru grinned maniacally.

_"__Rise-san?"_

_"__Naoto-kun! Are you... Okay?"_

"Oh well we can't have this now can we?" He waved his hand for his Persona to attack. "Ziodyne!" Naoto was slow to react but managed to narrowly doge the attack none the less. "Lets make things fair shall we?" His voice grew nonchalant as he raised his hand to the sky. She quickly caught on to his actions.

"Don't you dare!" Her Persona instantly unleashed a powerful Agidyne that only just missed the now cackling criminal.

"Why? Think you'll loose?"

_"__Nao... kun... what's... going... on...?"_

_"__Rise-san! Run!"_ Suddenly a startled scream echoed through their communication link causing Naoto to flinch. This wasn't good...

* * *

"Look out!" Minato called as Rise screamed in shock at the sudden mass of shadows that had surrounded them in mere moments! "Rise-san! Where's Naoto?"

"I don't know! I can't sense anyone other then us anymore!" She called back to him in distress.

"Sensei! Sensei's that way!" Teddie pointed in a seemingly random direction after sniffing the air and dodging an Agidyne spell.

"Maziodyne!" Minato's Persona demolished a good chunk of the shadows in the direction the bear had pointed out to him. "Good work Teddie!" In an instant he told the team to use their best spells for multiple opponents one after the other in different directions to clear the angry mob of shadows.

"Maziodyne!" Kanji began facing left taking out three rows of the evil creatures to his side!

"Mabufudyne!" Rise with her Persona in battle form knocked out dozens from his right!

"Maragidyne!" He instantly destroyed the rows of shadows in front of him before motioning for the team to advance! They didn't have enough Persona-user's for this! They were in _big _trouble...

* * *

"Leave my friends out of this!" Naoto screeched as she switched Persona's. "Rakshasa! Brain Shake!" The second the samurai warrior appeared behind her it slashed violently at her opponent who just blocked it as if she hadn't even glanced in his direction!

"Why should I leave them out of this? They want to prevent me from destroying someone I wish to kill! The Shirogane name is a scourge to this Earth!" He snarled in excitement as she glared daggers at him before wiping the blood from her eye with her sleeve again. "At least they shouldn't be able to track you down now!"

"What?" She stared wide eyed at him. He had probably hurt them all in some way and now he's cut of their only means of communication?! How in the world can he do that?! No! Stop it! She scolded herself for going too deep into worried thoughts before she evaded another Ziodyne spell! "Garudyne!" She yelled after switching her Persona to Phoenix!

"Ziodyne!" He intercepted her attack with ease before he realised she had leapt into the air for an Anti-air shot! The attack hit much to the young detective's satisfaction as she sent her Persona in for another Gale Slash spell! The spell sent him flying into a nearby chunk of rubble as the scene transformed into a demolished version of Inaba. Magatsu Inaba...

"Megidoloan!" She cried as her Persona switched again. Why she kept changing Persona's she had know idea... Waru was instantly engulfed in the purple flames before he stood weakly and cast a spell she couldn't quite hear. Suddenly smoke filled the area as if a bombe had just exploded! The second the smoke cleared and Naoto could at least attempt to stop coughing the culprit had disappeared! "Where...?" She couldn't finish as a hand covered her mouth with a cloth successfully knocking her unconscious...

* * *

"Maragidyne!" Minato called out desperately as the team was once again surrounded by shadows! They suddenly seemed much stronger and in larger quantities then before and came at them with much more rage then ever before! He had only managed to destroy a small handful of the evil creatures before he was knocked over by an attack from behind!

"Look out!" Chie cried out as she raced forwards and kicked the imposing shadow into next week! "Argh!" She screeched as another one launched an Agidyne spell at her finally knocking her already exhausted self unconscious! Yosuke wasn't too far behind her whilst Yukiko had been out for the count a few moments before Chie.

"Rise-san! Try scanning them again!" Rise struggled to fulfil his request as her Persona transformed into its more supportive form.

"I... I sense her! Naoto-kun! Can you hear me?" All they earned in return was a cruel screech that was swiftly masked with static. There was no possible way that Naoto had made that sound! The entire team had flinched at the horrible sound leaving them wide open for the finishing blows the shadows inflicted! "Minato-kun! I can hardly sense her at all! The signal's to weak to work!" Her panicked voice seemed to be contagious as the second he scrambled to his feet he to began to panic.

Only the three Persona-user's still stood against these creatures that were still increasing in strength and numbers! They were closing in and the three of them were already exhausted! How on Earth were they going to get out of this?!

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**Okay yeah the Kirijo group thing is a bit far fetched but oh well! It's my story and I'll do what I like! :P So everything ties in eventually I promise! If you guys have any questions about this then please let me know and I'll be sure to answer them for you. Guys! I got my mojo back and I'm having a blast with this fic now! :D :D :D Whooo! On a calmer note Souji's nervousness is because he's not sure whether to stand by and watch her leave for the station. Okay um... Does anyone know what the guantlets are a reference to? Yeah I don't think anyone does bit if so then YAY! Guess what guys! Its because of that reference that I got my mojo back! WHOOOOOO! Please Read &amp; Review to boost my already crazy spirit! Lol I absoloutely love writting for so many people and it is an honour to entertain you! Lololololol Happy Reading friends! :D :D :D :D :D :D :P**

**~DJ H! Lol**


	14. A Guardian Shadow

"Naoto-kun!" Naoto suddenly heard an echo-y voice from somewhere within her mind. What was that...? Her eyes refused to open and her body refused to move as she tried to clear her foggy senses. She jumped as a loud metallic screech erupted through her head the second she tried to respond to who she assumed to be her friend.

"What the...?" Struggling awake she observed the scene before her. A shadowy figure stood before her with the fuzziness in her gaze not helping to recognise them much. Who she suspected to be the culprit of this whole mess stood a few feet away from the shadowy person in front of her but he was just as blurry as the words the words they spoke. The shadowy figure suddenly turned round and knelt in front of her before taking the necklace from before out of her pocket and adding something to the gauntlets she still wore.

"Hush. Use these well." The voice was such a mish-mash of everything that had know idea if its tone, its gender or its owner as he gently looped the necklace round her neck. Its silver sun and moon pendant glittered in the unnatural light as she gazed at the figure. "Do not share this experience with anyone or I will cease to exist." It's voice was still unreadable but at least her senses could detect it better now. "Now, leave her be."

"Why should I? I –" The figure turned to the other before snarling an icy cold reply completely cutting the culprit of.

"Because I said so. You know the rules. You loose you fulfil the wish of the winner. Now go!" With that a blinding light filled her still recovering vision, rendering them completely useless. Once the light faded and she could see again she noticed the two of them had gone and her entire body began to move almost mechanically without her even realising it.

The pendant glowed an eerie silver as she concentrated on it on instinctive knowledge that she should be able to use it like this.

_"__Nao...to...kun? Argh!"_ No... That was Rise's communication link! She had to help them! She swiftly stood before sprinting in a seemingly random direction, somehow knowing that her friends were this way.

"I'm coming..."

* * *

"Argh!" Rise was suddenly batted aside by a shadow whilst trying once again to communicate with Naoto. The waves had subsided slightly but were continuing aimlessly towards them! Only Rise, Minato and Kanji stood whilst the rest of the defeated team remained behind them! They couldn't keep this up much longer! "It's weakness is fire!" She called right before another strike threatened to completely wipe her out of the game!

"I'm coming..." That voice... She recognised it but it sounded morphed and filled with static.

"Did you guys hear that?!" Kanji yelled in panic as he avoided a Garudyne spell.

"What was that?!" Minato called in annoyance at the fact that they were pretty much doomed anyway without a boss of some sorts. Suddenly a shadow cast Maragidyne and Maziodyne knocking Rise out cold along with Kanji leaving Minato to be the only one still struggling to stand against the still severe mass of shadows with his mind set solely on Naoto. "Naoto... Where... are you..."

_'__Boom!'_ Glancing up his eyes widened at the sight before him...

* * *

"Move!" Naoto smashed through shadow after shadow with power flowing through every vein in her body! Finally the team was in sight, well what was left of it that is. This pendant had literally given her enough strength to take on an army! The gauntlets really helped as well! Her gun had been dropped when she had been flung inside the TV world but now that didn't really matter with these bullet firing gauntlets! She suddenly noticed that she was smiling no grinning at her new temporary powers. No. Her body was still moving on its own without her even trying to do anything. This was too easy!

_'__Bang!'_ Boom! Double headshot!

"Naoto?" Her cousins week voice came as a shock to her as she'd completely forgotten the reason she'd come her for a minute there. Sprinting forwards she dived past him and slammed head first into a lion like shadow sending it hurtling away before dissolving into thin air! Suddenly a Ziodyne threatened to take her out again! Nope! Bam! Dead! She'd just punched that shadow into next week without even trying!

"Don't worry! I'm still here!" She called as she launched herself high above an incoming shadows head forcing it into the ground as she landed skilfully on its back! "Look out!" In less then a moment the young detective had blocked a powerful Agidyne spell just before it hit her cousin! Sprinting forwards she slid under the shadow firing a bullet into its chest as she passed it before springing to her feet and opening fire upon every single shadow within her extensive range!

"Just die already!" Wait, what? That voice wasn't hers! It's that voice from before!

"N-naoto?" She didn't even turn to her cousin as she spun on her heels, lunching forwards into one on one combat with a 'nice guy' shadow.

"What?" The shadow crumbled like a crisp in her hand as she once again opened fire upon the shadows in front of her!

"Are you okay?" He asked once the waves of shadows subsided completely.

"Yup. Never been better!" Her eyes flashed silver as she slowly approached Minato with a strange grin on her face. What's going on...? Why can't she do anything?!

"Are you sure about that? Where did you get those powers?" He seemed nervous as he probably just noticed the Kirijo group branding on the side of the gauntlets.

"Probably the pendant." As she spoke her voice appeared to glitch from this strange combination of sounds to her regular voice as if she was simply animatronic!

"Can I see that?" Stupid question. He knew it was but if he could just get it away from her then maybe she'd stop creeping towards him as if she were a tiger hunting her prey. This was bad! Stop! Naoto begged her limbs to respond but with no success.

"No." She suddenly pounced forwards only to freeze completely in mid air somehow not falling back towards the ground but just remained frozen. This was weird... After a few moments the eerie glow subsided from her eyes as the pendant suddenly shattered into a million pieces and the gauntlets exploded round her hands before the young detective collapsed to the ground! Every wound she had previously had from the battle from her scarred leg to her blood summered eye stoked a fire of pain as she caught a glimpse of what had prevented her from attacking her cousin.

"You..." She mumbled as the shadowy figure from before turned and left through the shadows in which it stood inches in front of.

"Naoto! Are you okay? What happened?" Naoto scrambled to her feet at her cousins worried tone before looking up at him calmly.

"I'm fine. I can explain later." She wiped the blood from her eye again with slight agitation as she did so. "How are we going to help the others?"

"I don't think I have any Persona's with Recarm. What about you?"

"No. I don't either." Her gaze slowly passed over the rest of the team thoughtfully before it returned to her cousin. "Perhaps we should just remain here and rest until we can continue. It would be safer then travelling to the Velvet room now just to fuse a Persona, whilst leaving the team unprotected."

"Agreed. So what exactly happened? How did you end up here?" He questioned as he motioned for her to take a seat on the damaged stone floor duplicate of Magatsu Inaba.

"W-well the phone call I received about the incident was only delivered because..." Naoto explained her side of the story in as much detail as possible whilst she swiftly took the empty space beside her cousin to rest her wounded leg. His eyes widened as she spoke about the culprit having a Persona and where the now destroyed pendant and gauntlets came from. "So whilst I was unconscious a..." She hastily cut herself of as she realised what she was about to say. "Ugh... I'm not really sure what happened after I woke. I just heard a screech and somehow knew where you all were."

"Hmm..." His eyes narrowed at the almost complete lie she had just spoke. Yes she heard a screech and somehow knew where everyone was but she still had the fuzzy memory of her most likely saviour and that cruel hearted murderer. "That's interesting..." She blink as more blood flooded her eye again. When was this bleeding going to stop?! It was slightly picking up again in her leg as well as her shoulder. His gaze grew worried as she cringed in sudden pain from her wounds. "Aren't you going to heal those?"

"No. I can't. I obtained them outside of this world so I won't be able to." Her hand instinctively wrapped around her leg to try and prevent the crimson liquid from leaving her body. However since she only had two hands she was forced to leave her forehead cut unattended.

"Ah. We'll get them seen to when we can get out of here. Er..." Minato fumbled around in his pockets for something before taking out a packet of tissues. "Here." He then proceeded to gently dab her face where the blood had drizzled to before passing her a few to clean her shoulder with.

"Thank you." Taking a few more she swiftly cleaned her leg as well. She flinched as he touched the wound directly sending strikes of pain through her entire body.

"Uh... Sorry."

"Ugh..." Naoto's gaze swiftly shifted to Yukiko who appeared to be waking up at long last. "Naoto-kun?" She mumbled as their eyes met.

"Hello Senpai. Are you feeling okay?" Stupid question really but it had to be asked.

"Um... Not really." Well that's a good sign she hasn't lost her senses...

"Here." Minato instantly rushed to help her into a sitting position before gently helping her over towards where they were seated so she could lean on the rubble.

"Thanks. Um... What happened?" The raven haired teen rubbed her head as her gaze slowly passed over the others before her eyes widened as she noticed the deep wounds on Naoto. "Are you okay?" She looked genuinely concerned as Minato gently took another tissue and gently padded me head with it again.

"Yes. I'm fine. Once everyone wakes up and we leave here I'm going to get the cuts looked at. Don't worry. I'll explain later." The young detective responded calmly but it wasn't so easy to keep herself from flinching at her cousin's actions.

"A-Are you sure? They look pretty deep..."

"Yes. I am fine Yukiko-senpai." Naoto's gaze turned thoughtful for a moment as she gazed at her friend. "Do you know how to wake up unconscious people without hurting them?" She knew that if you did something wrong to an unconscious person then you could end up seriously hurting them, if not physically then mentally instead.

"Hmm... I think so. Who should I try it on?"

"How about Kanji-kun? With another Persona user awake then me and Minato can try and awaken another Persona with the spell Recarm." Yukiko nodded in understanding before shuffling over to Kanji who laid nearby.

"Kanji-kun?" She gently laid her fingers on the back of his neck softly massaging him as he stirred slightly. "Kanji-kun? Please wake up." When his eyes slowly opened she smiled in slight triumph as he rose into a sitting position.

"Huh? Er... Yukiko-senpai? What happened?" He murmured as he noticed Yukiko kneeling next to him and his eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm not sure, but Naoto-kun and Minato-kun are going to explain later." She stated calmly.

"Oh 'K. Whoa! What 'appened ta you?!" Damn he's shouting again. He'd only just seemed to notice the young detective as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm fine Kanji-kun. Can you stay here and guard the team for a little while?" Naoto's slightly agitated tone was laced with pain as Minato touch her wound again.

"Yeah, sure. Ya certain ya wanna go somewhere like that?" His voice was sceptical as he watched her cousin help her stand. She smiled calmly at him before replying.

"Of course Kanji-kun. Me and Minato are going to try to gain a Persona with the Recarm spell. We will return shortly." With that she followed her cousin away towards the Velvet room with slightly uneven strides.

By the time they reached the Velvet room she was limping much worse then before and had been offered help countless times by her cousin which she had refused each and every time.

"Are you sure you don't just want _some_ support? I mean just for a little while!"

"No thank you. We're almost there anyway." As if on cue the Velvet rooms door came into view not to far away from them. Wiping the blood away from her eye once again the two of them stepped through the door.

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room." Igor greeted them as they appeared in the blue room.

"My, my, it would seem as though our guest is in a bit of trouble. Here." Margaret suddenly passed an old deep blue scarf to Naoto who proceeded to tie it around her leg at the lady's encouraging gestures.

"Thank you." The two exchanged a smile before the assistant resumed her stoic professional appearance.

"We'd like to fuse a Persona please Igor. Do you know any that have the Recarm ability?" Minato spoke calmly towards the creepy old man.

"Why, yes I do. You can only fuse one of them though."

"We'll do it." The moment they accepted the Persona Nigi Mitama back into their hearts after fusing it back into existence the two of them left the Velvet room and headed back towards the team.

"Hello again." Naoto suddenly froze as a voice rang through her ears.

"Naoto? What's wrong?" She was staring at a space to their left for know apparent reason before she shook her head and continued after her cousin.

"Oh, um... Nothing."

"Hm? Okay."

* * *

"Right... So the whole thing with Souji-kun's family was a hoax to lure us here again?" Naoto shook her head at Yosuke's question.

"Almost. Though perhaps the culprit is aiming for us individually. That would explain why Souji-senpai was never called to the station or back home and why I was the only one requested to do anything." She corrected him calmly as the team neared the exit TV. "Wait..." If it was a trap for her then why was the entire station in darkness and where was everyone else? No...

"What?"

"It just occurred to me that I never even got a glimpse of the police whilst I was there so where are they?" She mumbled that last part thoughtfully.

"Well maybe we should go check on them before we go anywhere else!" The young detective nodded at Chie's suggestion.

"Yes. That sound like a good idea. If they need help or if Akuyaku-san has returned to the scene then they would be at risk of being murdered." Her thoughts seemed to bring a strange atmosphere to the area.

"Yeah. We should go there now." Minato snapped her out of her thoughts just in time to see Souji nod encouragingly at her before leaving the TV world through the stack of TV's. The two cousins exchanged a nervous glance as they landed in the Junes electronics department. They should hurry! "Come on!" Sensing her unease he gently took her hand and pulled her forwards into a brisk pace that Naoto could keep up with. The whole team followed closely behind as she tore her hand away from his before giving him a look to signal to him that doing that made her more uncomfortable then he'd thought. He smiled before focusing back on the task at hand...

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**Lol! Explaining will come soon! And don't worry! It will be interesting! (I hope you think so anyway) I'm having fun with this by the way! I only broke that pendant and the gauntlets because I thought Naoto would be too OP with them and the other reasons will be explained in due time my friends! In due time... Anyway Please Read &amp; Review because as always I absolutely LOVE hearring from you all! It makes my entire day better! Also my mind is blown at how many views this story has! Its AMAZING! OVER 4,000 VIEWS! OH MY GOD! Lol :D :D :D XD lol**

**PS.**

**Yes Teddie will be next and yes I use unconciousness a lot now and I've only just realised! LOL Also I beat night 5 in Five Nights at Freddy's! AND I have Fuuka on my team in P3P! YAY! Any tips for beating Shadow Teddie? Honestly he is like a living hell! Jk I'm stumped on how to beat him... :D :D :D :D**

**~DJ H lol**


	15. Voices And A New Dungeon

"You okay there?" Minato called as Naoto seemed to stumble slightly.

"I'm fine!" As if to prove it her speed increased slightly to the point where she was now side by side with him. As the station came into sight however he seemed to notice how hard she was trying to keep up with him as he slowed his paced to match hers. The spark of relief in her eyes just proved it.

_'__Boom!'_ The team burst into the station only to be greeted with the same pitch blackness from before. She drew out her pen light as the muffled sound of panicked struggling reached her ears. Naoto instantly raced forwards towards a cupboard in the wall and flung the door open revealing two restrained officers staring at her in panic. She calmly pulled the cloth out of their mouths and signalled to them to be quiet as she had know idea if the culprit was still here or not.

"Shirogane-san! We were – " She raised a finger to her lips to once again signal to them to stay silent. She swiftly untied the two of them before leading them back to the team.

"You two wait outside. We will find the others." Her hushed voice earned an annoyed snort from one of them but they complied nether the less. "We may need some paramedics so you would be of more use going to alert the hospital of our situation." This time they seemed slightly less annoyed as she reasoned with them. She didn't need to but she felt like it was needed.

"Come on. Lets stick together okay?" Minato suggested as she only just then realised she was the only one with a form of light available to her. She nodded before leading the way through the station recovering both officers and detectives one after the other. It would seem like he picked them of one by one to the point where he had over taken the entire station which was a pretty extraordinary thing to be able to accomplish.

Finally they reached the room where she had stolen the Kirijo groups equipment and been thrown into the TV. Ignoring the acrid scent of blood in the room she once again wiped the crimson liquid out of her eye with her sleeve before continuing onwards. It didn't take long before she recovered her gun and had checked everywhere within the area.  
"Well, that appears to be everyone. I'll ask the others who was in the building at the time of the attack and see if anyone is missing. Until then we should leave." The team nodded in agreement to the young detectives suggestion before they left the station.

"Shirogane-san!" One of the officers suddenly dashed over to her with a look of great urgency on his face.

"What is the matter Otoko-san?" This was the man who had contacted her before to tell her to come to the station immediately.

"I apologise for luring you into the trap! I was at gun point at the time so –" She raised her hand to cut his panicked apology of. He was always the kind of person to get worried if he thought he had done something terribly wrong. It got annoying at times but then again that's just him and there's nothing wrong with that.

"It's okay. I understand. It really isn't your fault." She stated calmly earning a relieved smile from her colleague.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought you would have surely blamed it on me!" She inwardly rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"I would rather you lure me into a trap then let him kill you."

"Shirogane-san! What happened here?" Dojima suddenly rushed over to them in confusion as she sighed in agitation. She got the feeling she would have to explain the situation much more then she would normally.

"I'll explain later Dojima-san." She turned her attention towards the others officers to check to see if they were okay.

"Come on Ace." Minato tugged her arm gently to get her attention before motioning to join the team on the steps leading to the entrance of the station. "You should rest that leg of yours."

"No. Not yet. I'm going to talk to my colleagues to see what else I can find out about this. I can rest later." With that she turned towards the officers before heading over to them. She asked several questions about what had been going on at the time and who was in the building at the time and it seemed like her suspicions were correct. The culprit did take them out one by one using drugs to knock them unconscious before proceeding to restrain them in places they wouldn't be able to escape from until he was ready to release them. She'd stumbled a few times as she wandered from officer to officer but she'd always managed to stay standing. Once she'd learned all she could she returned to her friends and took a seat beside Minato.

"It would seem that my assumptions were correct, that the Akuyaku-san had indeed taken them by surprise, using drugs to render them unconscious before restraining them in any way he deemed necessary." She stated calmly. "Everyone seems to be here and no one has brought any major wounds to light so I believe we are done here."

"Good, cause we gotta go back to work. Come on Teddie." Yosuke lead the depressed bear away before the others all departed to.

"Come on. Lets get those looked at." Minato offered his hand to her as he stood up, which she hesitantly accepted.

"Lets go Ace."

* * *

"Ready to go Angel?" Naoto nodded calmly at her cousins question. The two were stood at the entrance to the TV world with the recently recovered Investigation Team close behind them

"Lets go." He smiled at her determined expression before the two of them led the team in the direction Rise had directed them a few moments prior whilst going over recent events in her head.

The former detective Waru Akuyaku, had been categorized as the police forces main suspect and culprit in the robbery cases and the attack on the station. Once Naoto had explained what she could in a way that wouldn't be classed as insane she had been given more praise then expected for her efforts, and of course the Investigation team earned a portion of credit as expected. Her explanation wasn't too far from the truth as she had only said that she had been chased out of the station and once cornered she found herself on the receiving end of a loaded pistol. She'd then explained that she had fought her pursuer to the point where she had the upper hand before he disappeared completely. She was then contacted by her friends for help with the same culprit so she had complied and helped them fend of the attacker. However he vanished again before they could apprehend him. They had then returned to the station to rescue anyone trapped inside. This was of course different from the truth as the TV world wasn't mentioned but if it kept her in the good ranks then she didn't care.

Glancing up at her friends she remembered that everyone had been completely drained after the whole experience and if it wasn't for that pendant then she probably would have been in the same state. But wait... That didn't seem right...

"Hello again..." Her head snapped towards the voice that seemed to echo from an ally way to the side of the path they were following.

"Naoto?" Minato's voice pulled her out of her thoughts as she realised she had stopped dead in her tracks at the voice. "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm? N-nothing. I just thought I heard something over there. T-that's all." She stammered with embarrassment as she hid her face behind the brim of her cap with a slight red tint to her cheeks.

"Hmm... I didn't hear anything. Did you?" He turned to ask the others who all shook their heads in denial. "Its probably nothing. Just your imagination. Come on. Lets go."

"Of course..." Her eyes narrowed as she took one last glance at the alleyway. Wait... What was that? She could have sworn something just moved! Stop it! Just continue onwards! She scolded herself as she re-joined Minato.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Naoto's gaze drifted to her cousin warily that voice sounded closer then before. If he didn't hear it then how could she hear it?

"What's the matter Ace?" His concerned tone earned a blank blink in return as she stared at him. The two of them knew each other well enough to communicate with just their gaze to some extent but it seems that this was beyond what he could decipher. He sighed before responding. "If you hear it again, just tell me and we can go and investigate."

"No!" Her head spun round to the origin of the voice once again earning a concerned response from her cousin.

"What did it say?" He seemed to be deliberately keeping quiet to make sure that the others didn't worry. Not like he needed to as everyone else was occupied in their own conversations.

"It said no..." She mumbled in response before turning back to him.

"No? No what?" His confused tone seemed to excite the voice slightly.

"If anyone else comes I'll slight ya throat!" This time she flinched visibly causing Minato to frown in utter confusion.

"What did it say?" She didn't respond. For some reason she found herself unable to speak as she stared at him. "Naoto? What did it say?" By now a few of the others had noticed their conversation and had silenced themselves to listen.

"Don't tell them!" The voice was ever so slightly familiar but not familiar enough to even begin to guess who it belonged to. She shrugged nervously as the voice echoed throughout the area that only she could hear. "Don't tell them! You can't tell them! I'll let them kill you if you tell them!"

"Oooh! Can Nao-chan not take the pressure anymore?" The voices suddenly dropped as presumably a fake Teddie yelled at them from nowhere. "Are you all ready for our Memory Lane Program? Cause I know I am!" Damn that stupid bear! And his annoying shadow!

"Wha – Teddie?! Why does he get to be next?!" Yosuke called out in annoyance.

"Aww, is Yosuke-kun jealous?" It sang happily before a snapping sound like the one Teddie makes when he snaps his stubby fingers blares throughout the area of a deformed Okina City. Suddenly the entire team found themselves frozen in one spot, completely rendering them unable to move at all before a group of four dastardly teens, about the same age as them appeared from the fog.

"Ready for round two pipsqueak?" No...

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**HA! LOL! Cliff hangers! Ha! Who do you think these goons are? Take a wild guess! I dare you! Lol okay I should probably calm down now... So yeah I don't like it when in stories of any kind people don't think realistically about how injuries might affect them in their usual routine and stuff so if I went on about it too much then I'm sorry! But thats just how I like to be! Realistic! Okay so I did my best to explain things here and the voice only really jumps in when she is going over what happened when the shadowy guy saved her so ya! Thats what thats all about! Will explain better later! But anyway! I was completely stumped on this chapter for awhile but then I did 'The Spider' story and then started another story called 'Careless Sickness' and I got a few ideas from that. Also please! PLEASE PLEASE Read &amp; Review! I have no ideas for Souji's dungeon that I can actually work out how to write so please let me know what you think about that! Finally I would like to ask for ideas on my 'The Problem Solver' story because I can't think of any decent wishes for the Fox to give to Naoto! HELP! :D :D :D :D THNKS! :D :D :D :D :D**

**PS.**

**I 3 Cliff hangers!**


	16. Teddie's Memory Lane! (Part 1)

Not them! Anyone but them!

"Aww, cat got your tongue?" One of them taunted her as they stepped forwards. Naoto only then noticed the angry expression on her cousins face as they stopped not to far ahead of them.

"Hey look! The pirate has her first mate back!"

"Looks like she's got a crew to!" She remained silent as one of them slammed their fist into their palm like Kanji did sometimes. "Now that, I didn't expect!" The others all seemed to glance about as if they could suddenly move however Noato just remained still and silent.

"Oh I know who these people are! Its the steak loving freak, the punk-ass biker slayer, the Barbie doll, the pregnant clown, the air head to Junes and queen frost of the raven haired witches!" One of them yelled tauntingly pointing to each of her friends except Souji, Minato and herself. "Well look-y what we have here. Its a no brainer city boy!"

"Don't forget the Pirate twins!" She scowled at the nickname as the others all stared in amazed offended ways at the four of them.

"Hey! I'm not a freak! How dare you say those things you creeps!" Chie suddenly leapt forwards only to slam into an invisible wall that stood inches away from her. Naoto remained silent. She knew damn well who they were.

"Aww, can you not get through the wall?" The eldest one spoke in a way that only a child talking to a small adorable creature could sound as he pouted at the Chie.

"Did you just call me a Barbie doll?! What the –" Rise was stopped as well by another invisible wall as she attempted to step towards them.

"What?! Air head of Junes? What the F man?!" Yosuke seemed just as annoyed as the others however only the two blue haired cousins weren't screaming at them. Naoto refused to say or do anything but to just stare at the floor near their feet instead whilst Minato watched her with a concerned expression.

"Ha ha! Look Kirai! They think we care!" The eldest grinned as he spoke to the youngest of the group.

"I know right?! What a bunch of kids! These guys need to get a life!" He chuckled in response.

"Hey Nao-_chan_! What's with the silent treatment baby?" She scowled at the speaker as he started to approach her. Minato instantly drew his sword only to find that he couldn't do anything beyond that because of the invisible walls.

"..." She remained silent.

"Come on baby! What did I ever do to you?" This time she scowled at him as her gaze met his from beneath the rim of her cap. If looks could kill...

"Stay away from her!" Her cousins threat went unnoticed by all but the rest of the team who were now staring worriedly at them.

"Don't tell me you don't like me anymore! After all, I was the one to get you that nickname." His hand cupped her cheek as she swiftly took a step back to avoid him. "Don't be like that! At least say something to me!"

"..." Why would she speak to them? She had nothing to say to them anyway...

"Come on baby! I bet you have plenty to say to me! You still love me right?" This time she leapt back as far as she could before screaming at him.

"I never loved you! I don't even remember your name!" He grinned in response before getting closer to her. He snapped his fingers before drawing a knife out of his pocket. She gulped as she found herself unable to move at all. This guy was a viscous blackmailer from her childhood that had threatened to kill her cousin if she hadn't become his girlfriend. The young detective made sure that she was never anywhere near him again after the agreement unless he demanded it. He only ever demanded it when he wanted to bully her with his friends though so luckily for her nothing to ridiculous happened. His name was Kuro Shiro. "I can always carry out that threat you know. After this anyway!"

"Don't you dare!" Minato screeched as he leapt forwards, slashing at her wildly only managing to wound her eye in the process! She cried out in pain as double the pain from the past scorched through her face! Once again unable to defend or counter she found herself on the receiving end of an uppercut that sent her flying onto the floor with ease! "Naoto!"

"What was it you had back then Nao-chan? Oh yeah!" The stupid fakes voice chimed as she covered her left eye with her hand to protect it from further damage. Suddenly she felt something appear in her hand that brought another scowl to her face. A black eye patch with soft padding on one side that was all too familiar to her now rested in the palm of her hand.

"You didn't!" She glanced at her cousin as struggled to see through her one good eye. Her gaze only just managed to make out her signature cap laying inches away from her and then the slowly approaching goon. Her eye widened before she gritted her teeth and tied the eye patch over her eye. Her sleeve wiped away any blood that had made its way to the over eye as she swiftly placed her cap in its rightful place. Now she stood, half blinded just inches in front of one of her childhood bullies. This wasn't good...

"And Captain Nao-chan makes her glorious return from the seven seas!" Kirai taunted excitedly as she glanced around for her friends with the eye patch just making her more short sighted then she could ever be. Drawing her gun she aimed at the closest target she could make out before the pistol seemed to just dissolve in her hands in the same way that defeated shadows did. She growled as she attempted to summon her Persona but to no success. The others were the same from what she could tell.

"Ah, ah, ah! Using Persona's and weapons is against the rules for you! And why are you all splitting up? Your target is Nao-chan!" She gulped at the fakes words. A team of four thugs against a half blind unarmed teen? How on Earth was that fair?! Well... It was possible in Warrior Cats she supposed...

"Naoto!" Souji called out to her as she was suddenly unable to move because of that stupid power they used before one of them slammed their fist into her chest knocking her backwards! Which one had that power?! Her eye narrowed as she focused on the four figures approaching her, waiting for one of them to snap their fingers so she could tell who was causing this.

_'__Snap!'_ Him! Kuro had it! She braced herself for another sharp impact to send her flying across the area. When none came she raced forwards straight towards the one who caused her partial blindness before throwing her fist in the general direction of his face and whilst he dodged into her blind spot she spun her body round to keep him in view! In an instant she had thrown another punch into his chest successfully hitting the mark as he hadn't expected such a speedy shift. However once he was hit another one of them slammed into her side sending her hurtling into Kirai who slammed her into the ground with another powerful blow! The fourth one who she remembered was called Hidoi rushed over to kick her against a stone wall.

Scrambling to her feet Naoto instantly fled from the crumbling wall only to run into Kuro again who only narrowly evaded another blow from! Glancing over at her friends she noticed how she was the only one who seemed to be able to move at all she took a deep breath and blinked to clear her fuzzy eye. This was bad!

Naoto gave a meaningful glance at the team and with an unspoken question came an unspoken answer. Spinning on her heel she bolted towards the team just moments before the goons followed suit! Minato instantly slashed his sword at the one that came closest to him whilst Souji did the same to another.

"Hey! That's cheating Nao-chan!" On the fakes cue Naoto was suddenly teleported back to her original position along with her pursuers. The team swiftly sprinted forwards only to collide painfully with another stupidly placed invisible wall. Damn it! This is it!

"Naoto-kun!"Rise called to her as she narrowly avoided another fist flying in her direction just out of her blind spot! Her hand hastily moved to under his arm which was the only place he had left unguarded and using all her strength she catapulted him into Kuro!

"Look out!" She couldn't tell who had warned her but whoever it was had just saved her from a fatal blow from Kirai. Using the handcuffs she had in her pocket for emergencies she clipped one of them to him as his knuckles skimmed her ears before she swiftly slapped the over part over one of the deformed lampposts rendering him unable to move from that specific spot!

Suddenly she was flung into a crumbling wall by Hidoi causing the wall to collapse on top of her! Scrambling out of the rubble she snatched up some of the stone used to build it and stuffed some of it into her pockets before launching some of them at her incoming foe! He fell backwards before the eldest thug took his place successfully reaching her! Her face slide into a sideways position so she had less of a weak area before she blocked one after the other of his attacks moving just as swiftly as him!

She dived to the left as his attacks grew in frequency before aiming a well timed blow to his side knocking him back slightly. She hastily spun to see her other opponent about to hit her! Her response came a moment to late as she was once again flung to the ground! This was getting ridiculous! Why couldn't they just leave her alone for once?!

Once again she leapt to her feet before sprinting directly towards the team with a new idea swimming through her mind! She halted abruptly as she was only a few millimetres away from the invisible wall and spun to face them as they drew closer. Naoto dived and rolled back onto her feet as the two of them combined an attack to punch her straight in the face resulting with them hitting the wall instead! She smiled slightly in triumph as they yelped and leapt back in surprise!

"Way'da go Naoto!" Leaping out of the way again she swiftly spun round to her attackers back before slamming her fist into it and sending him sprawling onto the floor! Ducking as Hidoi's fist rocketed towards her she slammed her hand into his abdomen before sending him to the floor as well! Panting heavily she turned towards the team again as her gun returned to its holster and her Persona pointlessly appeared behind her.

"Maziodyne." She mumbled before the four goons dissolved into nothingness. Wait... Her eye widened as she stared forwards. Were they her friends or not? To be honest she had just assumed that they were her team up until this point as she couldn't see much past her outstretched arm. Taking a step back away from the hastily approaching figures she aimed her gun at them the best she could causing them to stop dead in their tracks.

"Ace! We're not your enemy!" Minato called out to her making her relax slightly. "Can you even see us?" She shook her head in shame as so far they were still just blurry blobs to her.

"Not yet..." Her voice was hesitant as he slowly stepped forwards causing her entire attention to lock onto him.

"Short sighted?" She nodded at his suggestion. "Well where is my voice coming from?" This took a little bit longer to get a response as she tried to figure out where the voice had come from through her ringing ears. He sighed in annoyance before summoning his Persona to heal the young detective.

Lifting her eye patch curiously she noticed that the wound was gone and her vision had cleared along with the ringing in her ears and every other defect she had obtained during the fight. Her gun lowered in an instant as she covered her face with embarrassment. She probably would have shot him in a few moments if he hadn't healed her... Why she hadn't thought about doing that she didn't know either.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled shyly as the team approached her.

"You can make it up to us by explaining what the hell that was all about!" The others all glared at Yosuke in annoyance before their gaze landed on her with the same curious expressions.

"Of course... You see,"

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**Okay guys! I'll make this quick! So these guys are bullies from Naoto's past. There will be more about this in the next chapter! Don't ask where the wholed eye patch thing came from cause I honestly have no idea! XD Okay so I'll explain more in the next chapter! So Please Read &amp; Review cause it gives me a reason to keep on going and it builds my entusiasm! It also gives me more opportunities to get better with my writting! On that note, thank you HeavensLuminousArc for the helpful review! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	17. Teddie's Memory Lane! (Part 2) Naoto?

***FLASH BACK***

Naoto wandered down the streets of Sapparo towards the Shirogane Estate with her school backpack resting over her shoulders. An uneasiness in her stride as she past the corner shop causing her pace to significantly increase. Once past she glanced back nervously before almost walking into a much taller more muscular kid who at first glance would seem as though he was older then the small girl. She'd never hid her gender at this point so her blue hair almost reached her hips and she wore a typical girls uniform with a denim jacket.

"Where do you think your going squirt?" She timidly took a step back so she could get a better look at the group in front of her. The one she bumped into was named Kuro. The other three that followed were his friends, Kirai, Hidoi and Akuma.

"Uh- um- Nowhere!" She stammered as she slowly stepped back some more. How she hoped they would just leave!

"Really? Cause it looks to me as if you were." Kuro snarled harshly in response.

"I-I... Um... I-I was going h-home so me and G-grampa could –" He cut her of with an imposing step forwards.

"Could what? Go have a picnic with your teddy bears?" Kirai spoke up from behind him.

"Um... No... W-we were going to m-meet my p-parents at the train station." She took another step back.

"Really? Why? Does little Naoto-chan miss her mommy?" Her attention never left the threatening boy in front of her as she continued to retreat from his advancing movements. Even when Hidoi spoke her terrified gaze never left his icy cold amused glare.

"N-no! I d-didn't miss them a-at all!" Her voice cracked slightly as stumbled on somthing.

"Well, in that case why don't you come with us? Might as well, right?" Naoto shook her head in fear as he slammed his fist into his palm. She swiftly turned and ran in the opposite direction only to get tripped by Kuro as he was marginally quicker then she was. "Might want to re-think that." She nodded as she scrambled to her feet. "Thought so. Come on." With that the others surrounded her to discreetly guide her towards the park which luckily for her was around the same area as the train station. Unluckily for her Grampa promised he wouldn't leave the house without her.

"Now, why didn't you do what I told you to?"

"W-what do you mean?" At her question the boy at the front of the group slapped her face sending her to ground.

"Why didn't you tell Mrs Konishi that you stole that girls lunch instead of me? I told you to take the blame!" He growled as he stepped closer to her. She scrambled to her feet to retreat only to be stopped by Hidoi who had moved behind her to block her path. She darted to the side only to realise that it would lead her into a bush if she kept on going.

"I-I um... B-because I didn't s-steal anything and I-I don't want to get in trouble s-so I d-didn't say a-anything..." Bad choice of words. Naoto mentally slapped herself for her stupid-ness as they hit her into the ground again. Tears formed in her eyes as pain seared her belly from one of them giving her a blow from their foot.

"I told you before! If you do it again then you'll regret it! So its time to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" Kirai suddenly plucked a branch from a nearby tree before stepping closer to the terrified little blue haired girl. Lifting the branch above his head he swung it down with as much force as he could muster! She braced herself for the impact by curling into a slight ball before suddenly the branch sliced through her eye instead of her entire head! Blood trickled down her face as she covered the wound with one hand and opened her over to see why the attack hadn't hit the rest of her face.

"Get away from her!" Her eye widened as a knew figure came into view standing defensively in front of her.

"What?! Who the hell are you?!" Kuro cried out in annoyed shock as she realised that the stranger must have saved her from the worst of the damage.

"I'm Minato Arisato! Now get lost!" The newcomer snarled menacingly at them. It was only then that she realised how much taller he was compare to them. In mere seconds the group turned and raced away from them in an attempt to escape the threats he threw at them. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..." Naoto choked out through her tears as the pain seared through her face and she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Let me have a look at that." His gently voice soothed her still terrified mind as he knelt down to see the damage they dealt. She shrunk away from his touch as his hand drew closer to hers. "Come on now. I won't hurt you. I promise." At this she slowly let him draw her hand away from her wound. "Ooh. That doesn't look good. Hey um, what's your name?" The concern on this voice earning a slight glimmer of trust in the young girl.

"N-Naoto... Shiro-...gane..." She gasped through her constant sobbing.

"Naoto Shirogane? Is your Grampa's name Kashikoi Shirogane?" She nodded as his eyes filled with recognition. "Well, its nice to meet you. Come on Naoto-chan. Let me take you back to him."

"W-who are you?" She croaked as struggled to maintain her tears.

"Didn't you hear? I'm Minato Arisato. Your cousin." Naoto smiled as he gently lifted her small frame and rested her on his hip after placing her backpack on his over his shoulder.

"Thank you." Her consciousness slowly faded as her head rested on his shoulder.

"Anytime."

* * *

"Then..." Naoto trailed of as her gaze grew hazy as if she was reliving a painful memory. The others all watched her sympathetically before Minato continued the tale.

"Once Naoto got her eye checked out and we went back to the Shirogane Estate there was some debate over what happened, and basically it ended up with the decision that I would accompany Ace to and from school so I could protect her. That didn't work out so well..."

* * *

***FLASHBACK!***

"Hey punk!" Naoto screeched in fear as Minato was suddenly shoved to the ground! Spinning round her eyes widened in horror as the group from before stood strongly behind them. In mere seconds Kuro had Minato trapped in a headlock earning another panicked screech from the tiny blue haired girl.

"Got of me!" He cried as he slammed his elbow into his opponents chest sending him sprawling onto the ground! However it wasn't long before Hidoi had his arm trapped behind his back and a fist round the blue haired boys throat!

"L-let him go!" She summoned all her courage just to demand something that was utterly impossible to receive.

"Listen up kid! You have a choice! Either, become Kuro-kun's girlfriend and we let this guy live _or_ refuse and we kill him!" The four of them had cruel smug expressions as they watched her panic and timidly freeze in place.

"Don't do it Naoto!" She glanced at her cousin as he had a look of pure concern and worry on his face. Naoto visibly gulped before nodding as calmly as possible.

"O-okay... I'll be your g-girlfriend..." Her tiny voice earned another smug expression from the group.

"Right then. Good choice! Now get lost!" Hidoi then released Minato from his grasp before he turned to walk away.

"I'll see you later then _baby._"

"Why you little..." Her cousin couldn't finish his sentence as he was swiftly hauled away by the wrist by his little cousin.

"Please don't..." She mumbled as she dragged him round a corner.

"What? Why not? You can't let them do that!" His disbelieving tone seemed to cause something to snap within the tiny to-be detective.

"I can and I will! If I don't they'll kill you and I can live with it!" She snapped as for some reason she couldn't comprehend tears formed around her eyes before cascading down her face. The liquid causing some discomfort in her damaged eye as she swiftly covered the eye patch with her tiny hand.

"No! You can't!" His response came before he gently took her over hand to show her the bruises that still lingered on her upper arm. "I won't let them do this to you!" It was then that she broke into full on tears as she snatched her hand away from him.

"I-I just don't... Want you t-to... g-get hurt!" She gasped as he gently pulled her into an embrace which she gladly melted into.

"Its okay. I'll make sure they stop." He sighed as her grip suddenly tightened. She was clinging to him as if her life depended on it as he carefully lifted her from the ground to take her home.

* * *

It was then that Naoto glanced at him uncertainty as if she couldn't remember what came next. Either that or she just didn't want to go any further as her gaze showed just how painful those memories still were to her.

"So, basically I took it out with the school authorities myself as well as teaching them a lesson. I gave them each a good bruise or two as they were on their way to meet up with each other. That's when they left her alone and Ace here started trusting me more to handle things myself." His arm then wrapped over Naoto's shoulder and pulled her closer to him comfortingly. She smiled at him before she even remembered that the others were there as well.

"Aww... That's so beautiful!" She glanced quizzically at Rise who was apparently rather moved by the story. So touched that she was apparently crying.

"Yeah. Wait... You didn't trust him the first time he helped you out?"

"No Chie-senpai. I didn't. You see I didn't trust anyone I'd just met whether they'd just saved me from a group of imbeciles or not. However I came to my senses soon enough." She responded calmly before the fakes voice interrupted them.

"Aww, Nao-chan, Minnie-kun! That was so sweet! Now just get going already! I'm tired of waiting!" She sighed in annoyance before she noticed the others staring at her in a mixture of surprise and panic.

"What?" Suddenly she noticed the strange silver glow that radiated from her entire being. In an instant everything went black as the last thing she heard was the teams shocked gasps...

Minato's eyes widened in abject horror as he watched his cousin vanish without a trace right in front of him!

"Naoto?!" He turned to Souji as he called out in shock. Where did she go?! How the hell did she do that?! Why did that just happen?!

"Oooh and the hunt for Nao-chan begins! She cheated more then once so I just sped up the paw-cess for her. Hope you find her soon cause I've got bear-y bad feeling about what could happen to her now!" The fakes voice chimed in excitement as the team swung their heads round to try and figure out where the petite detective ended up.

"Damn you!" Both Minato and Souji called out in unison surprising everyone including themselves at the strange coincidence.

"That's not bear-y nice Sensei and x-Sensei! After all, I'll be watching over her until you find her!" Its voice suddenly dropped from offended to his creepy yet interested tone. "And might I say it's a bear-y interesting show."

"What have you done?!" The two of them called out again before they glanced in amazement at each other.

"What? I only made one teensy weensy change... That's all! Don't worry! You'll find out soon enough though!" This was getting them nowhere...

"Rise-san!" Once again the two of them had called to Rise in perfect unison completely blowing their minds at how well timed they both were.

"I'm already on it! Now can you two _please_ stop doing that! It's just getting creepy now..." The idol had summoned her tracking Persona and within mere moments she had pointed them in a seemingly random direction before the team raced down a secluded alleyway...

* * *

"Aww... How cute. Just like Nana-chan." A strange voice she had never heard before emitted from nowhere in particular causing the small girl to stir. She had no idea as to what she was doing here nor could she remember how she got here. All she did know was that wherever it was, this place was stupid. The five year old child pushed herself into a sitting position to take in her surroundings more clearly.

A shiver raced down her spine as she realised that she was alone in a shady looking alleyway. The buildings at either side of her loomed overhead as she got to her feet and the way the dumpsters dotted around the place rattled slightly as an eerie breeze turned her timid gazing into fearful staring.

"Hello?" Her voice was shaky as she took a step back. She jumped at the splash of her foot coming into contact with a puddle behind her. The long alleyway seemed to be endless as she tentatively began to wander forwards after dusting down her pale blue sundress. Remembering what her father had told her she began to scrounge more courage from deep within herself before the alleyway seemed to be less lonesome then before. "Hello?"

"Rrrgh!" Suddenly a creature not too much taller then her leapt out into the open before freezing as it caught sight of her. It was a strange being that closely resembled that of a lion with one of its front paws clad in chains that linked to a iron ball with a mask. Weird...

"Who are you?" The creature suddenly roared again in an apparent attempt to scare her but to no avail. For some reason this lion-like thing gave her a feeling of authority as if she had dealt with it before and somehow she seemed to know exactly what it was. Or at least what she believed it to be anyway.

"Are you... a shadow?"

* * *

"Guys wait! Something's not right!" Rise called as the team drew to a sudden stop. "The readings don't make sense! Its like she's there but not."

"Well if she's down here then she's down here..." Both Souji and Minato exchanged a nod at Yosuke's comment.

_"__ARGGHHHHH!"_

Everyone froze the moment they heard that undoubtedly yet unfamiliar feminine screech from within the alleyway. Suddenly a tiny blue haired girl raced out of the shadows that enveloped the entire area with fear in every movement as a group of enemies chased closely behind her. The girl's long navy locks flowed out behind her whilst the pale blue sundress caught what little light they had as it shimmered a pale silver that matched the buckles on her shoes.

She stumbled as Minato swiftly rocketed forwards before lifting the child onto his hip style as the she instantly clung to him. Seconds later the shadows that had been chasing her were reduced to nothing but ash as he used the best fire spells he had on them.

"Are you okay?" The shaky girl never replied as she clung desperately to him whilst the others approached. She quivered fearfully as she covered her arm with one hand and clasping his shirt with the other. Her denim jacket outlined the cut that ranged from her knuckled to the edge of the sleeve. The same kind of wounds graced her over hands, legs and part of her face though her long hair mostly covered those ones.

"Dude, we don't even know if she's a shadow or not! What are you doing?!" He glanced at Yosuke who had spoken up unnecessarily. "Who even is that?!"

"No way!" Rise called as the others turned to her. "_She's_ Naoto-kun?!" The others all stared dumbfounded at the girl who now watched them all timidly whilst her grip had only loosened slightly as she calmed down.

"M-Minnie? W-who are they?" She mumbled to her cousin curiously with a stammer of shyness.

"Er... What?" Now it was his turn to be dumbfounded as the Naoto stared up at him innocently clueless.

"Aww, isn't Nao-chan so cute? Especially since she can't remembe-ar anything about you or anything about the time after these memories!" The fake attempted to fill in the blanks for them.

"I'm not cute..." She grumbled in protest as she glanced around to find the owner of the voice. "Who is that?" Her curiosity was clearly growing as she thought of more and more questions to ask.

"Er... That's Teddie's evil twin." Minato explained as well as he could.

"Evil? Like Feather Falcon?" Her voice was laced with curious excitement as she awaited his answer expectantly.

"Oh er, yeah. What's he from again?" Her face fell again in annoyance with her cousins inability to remember the characters for the hundredth time.

"He's the bad guy in Neo Featherman! Why can't you ever remember?"

"Aww, that's adorable!" Naoto instantly glared at Rise.

"I'm not adorable..." She growled in an offended kind of way. "Minnie, are these your friends?" He nodded in affirmation before setting her back down on the floor. In mere seconds she had positioned herself behind her cousin in the most timid way possible earning even more amused gazes from the team.

"Yeah. This is Souji Seta, Rise Kujikawa, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Kanji Tasumi, Yukiko Amagi and the nice Teddie." Her gaze wandered around the group as Minato made the introductions not managing to sense the slightly awkward way he had spoke them.

"Teddie? As in teddy bear?" The bear grinned as she stared at him curiously.

"Yep! That's me!" His all too enthusiastic reply earned a small smile from the tiny girl. Her gaze suddenly caught Souji's causing her to stare in confusion at him.

"H-have I seen you before?" She'd emerged from behind her cousin just to get a better look at him.

"Er... Do you recognise me?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at his response as she nodded.

"I do. I don't know where from though... Were you ever in Neo Featherman?" The excitement had returned to only her gaze as her suspicious expression remained.

"No. I haven't." After a few moments she shrugged in annoyance before turning back to Minato.

"Minnie? Were those things called Shadows?" Her innocently clueless question earned an amazed yet calm response from the blue haired teen.

"Yes. They are shadows. Now you stay away from them okay? They are nasty creatures!" She gave him a nonchalant look in response as if to say 'no duh'.

"No duh!" Well she meant it. She rolled her eyes in annoyance before glancing back at the team, finally noticing Kanji's slightly red face. "Um... Kanji-kun? Why's your face red?" His face only went redder as she asked with that same innocent curiosity whilst Minato remembered that he should probably heal her.

"Ugh... Umm..." He stuttered earning an even more curious stare from her.

"We've been running around for a while now. It's only natural that some of us would be a little red from it." Souji swiftly stepped in as her eyes shot back to him.

"Really? Then why did he get redder when I – "

"Oh who cares Nao-chan? Just get the team to move on already!" She jumped at the fakes harshly spoken words before her gaze turned curious again.

"Team? Oh I get it! It's a game!" The excitement in her words made it difficult to deny her at this stage. However Minato knew exactly what she would do next if that was what they agreed to.

"Sorry Angel but no. This isn't a game. You can't wander of or you'll be in deep trouble okay?" He spoke meaningfully as she look slightly disheartened by it all whilst apparently being slightly offended at the same time.

"Fine... I'll play second banana..." She didn't notice Yosuke's slightly amused smile as the group all turned their attention towards finding the damn fake with, the 'mystery' of why Kanji went red, completely forgotten about...

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**Okay everyone so this is rather long and I expect the next chapter to possibly be much longer as I don't want to put too many chapters up about just this one event. So yeah. Anyway, I thought that since Naoto will be four for most of this I might have mucked a few things up with the timeline but oh well. I thought that before Naoto started hiding her gender or really caring for what she looked like she would have been dressed in a more feminine way then she would ever consider. I was like that as well without the idea of hiding my gender anyway... Back on topic! I don't have much time before I get completely grounded by my dad for prolonging him the computer for so long so I'm gonna leave it there and explain better in the next chapter. Please Read &amp; Review! I still love hearing from you and from what it sounds like I probably will be slowing down in updates but I promise the more reviews the faster it will be! I love hearring feedback! :D :D :D :D :D :D That is why! :D**

**PS.  
I was half asleep while writing this note and by the way I thought Naoto would have loved Featherman when she was a kid! So yeah! :D :D :D :D**


	18. Teddie's Memory Lane!(Prt3)FeathermanFan

***WARNING! LONG CHAPTER!***

* * *

"Hey Naoto? Go to Rise-san as soon as you see a Shadow, okay? Tell me and then go to him." Naoto stared at Minato questioningly as she nodded in understanding.

"Okay. Why Rise-san?" Her gaze had that same innocent curiosity as before as she clasped his hand like she usually did at that age.

"Because... Not all of us will actually be fighting them. So I suppose you can go to anyone who isn't. Just keep out of their way, okay?" The two smiled at each other as she nodded calmly before looking back towards the rest of the team. "That's okay with you guys, right?" The others all returned the smile as her expression remained curious.

"Yep! I'm cool with that!" Chie perked up with enthusiasm before the rest of the team chimed in.

"Yeah, I don't mind!"

"Sure, if she doesn't still have her gun." That comment earned a slightly mischievous expression from the small girl as she turned her head away from them to hide it.

"That's good. Thanks guys." The blue haired teen smiled calmly in appreciation before turning back to the path way that seemed to slowly be widening.

"Minnie..." Naoto mumbled as she caught sight of something that the others didn't seem to pick up on as she tugged slightly on his sleeve.

"Hmm? What is it?" She pointed to the shadowy creature lurking not too far away from them before retreating a few steps. "Go to Rise-san." He mumbled in response so only she could hear before she swiftly raced towards the idol fearfully.

"Eek!" She froze dead in her tracks as she noticed the being that stood over Rise and masked her eyes with a visor. However the more she stared at it the more it intrigued her as she now timidly continued her dash from before.

"Hmm? Oh hi Naoto-ku-_chan_. What's the matter?" The idol smiled as she stared in awe at the Persona.

"What's that?" Her voice was laced with amazed curiosity as her eyes grew wide with interest.

"Oh this is... My friend Himiko. She helps me see where things that are far away or she lets me scan those shadow things from before." Naoto's expression was one of slight hurt as she spoke and explained as simply as possible.

"Oh, okay. How?" Her interest grew once again as her eyes glittered with excitement.

"How? Umm... I'm not sure. She just has this ability that lets her do that." Rise's frown only turned into an expression of wonder as the young girl seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Okay. When did she get here?" She rolled her eyes at the kid in amusement. If Naoto was always asking questions when she was this age then its no wonder how she got the hang of detective work so swiftly.

"She's magic! Himiko can teleport to me whenever I need her!" The emphasis she placed in her words seemed to earn a sceptical stare from her before the blue haired girl shrugged in indifference before jumping fearfully at the sound of an explosion. She'd completely forgotten about the shadows! Racing forwards she clung to Rise's hand as she timidly avoided the battle.

"Hey, you okay?" The girl nodded at her question as she quivered nervously. "Come here..." She knelt down before wrapping her arm round her shoulder comfortingly whilst the girl hesitantly remained clinging to the same hand that embraced her. "Minnato-kun's going to beat it soon."

"Yo. You okay there?" Yosuke wandered over as he wasn't part of the fight. Naoto glanced up at him curiously as he came closer. She nodded before glancing past them towards the battle. Minato was there after all.

"Hey Yosuke-senpai? Can you take Naoto-chan while I help the others out?"

"Er, sure. Why not right?" The small girl watched him closely expecting him to do something stupid even though she barely knew him. That was a bit odd... "Well, as long as she can't shoot me, that is." And there it is.

"Waste of bullets..." She grumbled just loud enough for Yosuke to make out earning a slightly uneasy look. "Why do you look nervous?" Her confusion only grew as she followed him without an answer.

"Oh... um..." Was all she could get out of him when she questioned him. His uneasiness only grew as she took his hand like she usually did to anyone.

"Geez, lighten up Yosuke! Look at her! How can you be nervous around her?" Chie stared in disbelief at Yosuke before joining her over side and offering her hand to her. "See? It's not that hard!" As another explosion erupted past where the battle was she jumped before clinging to the steak loving girl with both hands. "Aww, it's okay Naoto-kun. Minato-kun'll be here soon. The shadows don't stand a chance against him!"

"Really?" Her eyes glittered with expectancy as she gazed up at her completely ignoring the fact that she'd used the wrong honorific.

"Of course!" The enthusiasm in her voice just excited the kid even more as she glanced back towards the fight that had just ended. A proud look crossed her features as Minato strolled over to them. In an instant she sprinted towards him to be met with his arms lifting her into a small spin on the spot making her giggle excitedly.

"Your so strong Minnie! Chie-san said so!" Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of the now slightly red brunette. Was she embarrassed? She pondered this without it showing on her still excited face.

"Did she now?"

"Yeah! She said that the Shadow thingy's don't stand a chance against you!" He grinned as he ruffled her hair affectionately before throwing an appreciative glance at Chie.

"Thanks. Not to much trouble is she?" The question seemed to catch her of guard as she hastily attempted to regain her composure.

"Er... No! None at all!" She grinned in embarrassment as Naoto's now curious gaze met her still startled eyes.

"Good. Well we should get going."

"Oh I don't think so!" Suddenly two boys wandered out of the darkness along with an albino husky at their heels. Rise seemed to visibly flinch catching Naoto's attention in seconds.

"Rise-san's scared." With that comment the ones around her turned to glance at her before their gaze shifted towards Rise.

"Well, lookey what we have here! Its Rice-y-chan!" One of them grinned smugly before stepping forwards to stare her in the face.

"G-get lost!" She screeched before slamming her fist into his face only to miss as he simply dodged the attack. The dog instantly growled and leapt forwards to protect his master. Said dog wore a lilac leather collar round his neck with several sharp objects that looked like they'd just been taken from a wolf's mouth attached in various places around the accessory.

"Go boy! Go!" He called before sending the canine hurtling into a full blown attack on the idol!

"Heal boy! Heal! Wha!" She cried as she bolted away from them. Naoto suddenly struggled in Minato's grip as she saw a chance to help the idol. The second he let her down the future detective rocketed over to Rise aiming a Nerf gun that had apparently been perfectly concealed in her jacket pocket at the hound. "Naoto-kun!"

"Naoto!" For some odd reason found herself smiling as she was clearly too young to realise what on Earth she had gotten herself into.

"Aww! Look at that! Ricey-chan has a little body guard! Hew pathetic!" The boy smirked before pointing a finger at the small girl. "Sick 'em boy!" In moments the dog had leapt forwards again to attack the child only to land a few inches in front of her after a fake bullet hit him square in the eye!

"Headshot!" She giggled in excitement at the thought of being like her cousin. The others couldn't move beyond a certain point to help them so what good were they? All she could do was do what she always did and see this as a case in her favourite TV show. "Bonk! Feather shot!" She called as she whacked the unsuspecting canine over the head with the gun as hard as she could whilst somehow not breaking the plastic shell of said gun. In the distance she just caught her cousin face palming in a way that just said; _'why did you choose now to have one of your moments?'_

"Naoto! Get back over here!"

"No! I'm not pathetic!" She cried in response to her cousin. "I'm gonna be like you for once!" Out of the corner of her eye she notice the second opposing teen silently step towards them seemingly unnoticed by everyone but her. "Rise-san! Look out!"

"Huh?" The idol spun round just in time to avoid a punch to the face before she slammed her fist into his belly in the hopes of being able to copy the one on one combat she had seen from everyone else in the past. In mere moments she was pounding him with rapidly occurring punches flailing her fists in random directions until he fell to the ground!

_"__Grr!"_ Naoto spun round as a growl sounded somewhere beside her. She'd forgot about the dog... oh well.

"Pew!" She shot as many bullets she could in the canines face causing it to be completely blinded in mere seconds as it pounced at her face! Suddenly fear caught a hold of her causing her to spin round and sprint away so the dog wouldn't hit her only to be caught by one of the teens on her mad dash towards Rise. He grabbed her by the hair making her screech in pain before flinging her towards the rest of the team. She slammed into an invisible wall before crashing to the ground, now winded. "Pew..."

Rise's foot slammed through the guy's chest as it dissolved like the regular shadows she'd fought in the past just seconds before she turned to see Naoto flung across the still deformed Okina street! In an instant she bolted towards the goon that had thrown her, barrelling into him and sending him sprawling to ground in shock as the dog struggled to see where she was! Mere moments later the dog was sent to the same place as it's master as she kicked its side. She repeated what she had done with the first goon, successfully destroying the two of them before the invisible walls dropped and the rest of the team raced towards them.

"We did it!" Naoto cried in excitement as the others reached them, flinging her hands in the air to celebrate.

"Naoto! What did I tell you about going near the Shadows?" Minato's voice was seriously displeased causing the young girls face to drop into one of disappointment and slight fear as she shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"Don't go near them... But they weren't Shadows were they? They were people weren't they?" Her innocent and slightly desperate voice earned a shake of the head from her cousin as she gazed up at him.

"No. They were shadows... Are you okay though?" This time she nodded silently at the concern in his tone.

"I just wanted to be like you..." She turned her face back to her feet as the others spoke to Rise before their attention fell on them at her last comment.

"Aww... It's okay Naoto-kun! You were just like your 'Big Bro'!" Chie's comment seemed to spark some excitement in her as her gaze shifted towards her in the most curious way possible.

"Big bro?" Her head tilted slightly at the idea of who she meant by that. "Minnie's not my brother! He's my cousin!" The second she'd realised what she'd meant she had grinned in amusement as she spoke in a jokingly annoyed tone.

"Well we're just glad you and Rise-san are okay." Her attention shot towards Souji as he spoke with the same slightly familiar tone as before. He smiled at her suspicious gaze as she once again tried to remember where she recognised him from.

"Yeah. Now next time be sure to stay close to us." Minato's gaze then moved to Rise in a questioning sort of way before he spoke up again. "Now since we told you about Naoto's past with those psycho's would you like to explain what happened with you and them?"

"Oh... Um... Sure. There's not much to tell though. What happened was,"

* * *

***FLASHBACK!***

Rise wondered round the streets of Tokyo side by side with her best friend Kanami Mashita. The two of them were chatting idly about the future on their way to school before they both stopped dead in their tracks at a single sound. A growl erupted from behind them as two voices joined it along with the increase in heart rate from both of the girls.

"Hey Ricey-chan and Cani-chan!" One of them called out to them. The two of them spun round to meet the two boys that casually approached them along with an albino Husky following closely at their heels.

The Azuma brothers were both blonde haired boys with blue eyes. One of them always wore a badge with a green dinosaur on it and always had his hair tied back in a tiny pony tail with the name of Haru. The other had simple hair and wore a silver eagle pendant round his neck that his grandfather apparently gave to him. His name was Isamu. The husky was – like said before – an albino with a lilac collar that had several spiked studs jutting out of it along with the name of Kazuhiko.

"Er... Hey! G-guys!" Rise forced a smile that her friend tried to copy. "W-we were just going to school. Er... Um... We should be going now o-or we'll be late! C-c'mon Kanami!" The two of them turned and sprinted away from them and in mere moments they froze again as Kazuhiko snarled a warning at them.

"Yeah! So why don't you join us? I'm sure it'll be better to come with us right?" Haru spoke in a menacingly, knowing tone as he took a few steps with his twin towards them. "Right?"

"Er... Yeah. It would..." She mumbled before letting them catch up to them. However to her dismay they seemed to be herding them towards a secluded alleyway in which they would undoubtedly be attacked in. The more she knew that would happen the more she wished she wasn't right...

* * *

"I... Um... I'm sure you can guess what happened then... Right?" Rise clearly didn't want to go into detail on the subject so she earned a few sympathetic nods and encouraging smiles from the team.

"Did it ever get resolved?" Minato's voice seemed to snap the girl out of her teary eyed stasis before she nodded calmly.

"Yeah. It did. It ended at the school talent show,"

* * *

***FLASHBACK!***

"Hey Rise-san! Are ya ready?" Kanami called to her from outside the classroom as Rise sprinted out of it. Her girls uniform was replaced by a sparkly pink dress, some pink leggings and a orange ribbon tied round her neck with her hair tied into pigtails at either side of her head. Kanami was similarly dressed but the colours were more a mixture of sunset oranges and yellows with her hair tied in a single ponytail with several curled locks, behind a sun-visor cap.

"Lets do this!" Rise had grinned excitedly as the two of them exchanged their special handshake before joining the rest of the competitors backstage.

"Hey look! Those two dorks decided to show up!" Haru spoke up as they arrived in a smugly competitive way.

"Why? Your not gonna win so what the hell are you even trying for?" His brother was now grinning in the same way as he clung to Kazuhiko's lead. The three of them were performing in the talent show with an act that was going to show off their well trained canine's tricks and abilities, clearly expecting to wipe the floor with the opposition.

"Oh yeah?" The future idol had a sudden burst of courage as she glared at the two of them. "Why don't you bet on it? If we win you have to leave us alone forever!" She inwardly flinched as she realised she was probably earning a one way ticket to pain town.

"Ha ha! Look at this! She thinks they're gonna win! Well fine! Your on Ricey-chan!" Their smug laugh setting a fire deep within her heart as she held her hand out to make it official. "See you in hell." The two of them grinned before shaking her hand in turn before doing the same to Kanami.

"Our next act will be... The Azuma brothers and their Husky, Kazuhiko!" The head teacher called out to the crowd of students before the brothers led their dog onstage. Their act was pretty good as the Husky followed their commands with ease.

Kazuhiko had raced around the makeshift stage, bounding through hoops and sliding on greased trays before he had leapt onto both of his owners shoulders and stood on his hind paws so it was like a human, dog pyramid. The act ended then with a huge applause from the audience before the two girls were announced to be up next.

"Ready Kanami?" Her nervous voice and encouraging nod, received a complete mimic of the action from her friend.

"Ready!" With that the two of them raced on stage and stood proudly, side by side before their act began. The second the music began the two friends began to sing in perfect tune and time with the music which was accompanied by not too badly performed choreography. Like the boys performance they were met with a huge applause at the end of their song earning two excitedly amused expressions from the girls.

The talent show continued for a bit before the results were announced much to the anticipation of the two rival acts. As all the different contestants gathered on stage the head teacher stepped forwards to announce the winners.

"In fourth place we have... Shiro Okami's hilarious comedian act! Congratulations!" As the boy stepped forwards he was met with a chorus of cheers and applause as he excepted the small bronze medal from the teacher.

"In third place we have... Naoko Furitsuke's amazing dance show! Congratulations!" Once again the one called stepped forwards to receive the prize and was met with just as much applause as the last.

"Now, in second place we have... The Azuma Brothers wonderful canine act! Congratulations!" This made the two girls' hearts drop. They had won... If they didn't get first place then they would be doomed to be beaten again forever! Well maybe not forever but it would definitely seem like forever! The more the crowd cheered the more their anticipation grew along with the dread that very nearly turned to fear as they stood tall on the stage nearby.

"And finally, in first place and the overall wining act of this years talent show is... Rise Kujikawa and Kanami Mashita with their simply dazzling performance!" The two of them stared in amazement at the head teacher as they stepped forwards in stunned silence. A grin slowly spread across their faces as the reality sunk in and the crowd cheered much louder then before for them.

"We did it!" Rise mumbled in excitement to her friend before excepting the humble sized trophy from the teacher. They held the trophy together as they smiled at the crowd before the show ended and they were forced to leave the stage.

"Oh my god! We really did it! I cant believe it!" Kanami cried out in excitement the second they got backstage, closely followed by Rise doing the exact same thing.

"I know! I can't believe it either!" It was then that they noticed the Azuma brothers glaring at them with slight awe in their gaze. They seemed to be avoiding them since they'd gotten of stage but who really cared? They'd just won a talent show!

"Hey Rise-san? I've just thought of something!"

"Me to!" They exchanged an excited glance before they both spilled out their thoughts in perfect unison.

"When I grow up I wanna be an idol!"

* * *

"And that's my story." Rise smiled at the team as she relived the memory with her gaze lingering on Naoto's overly awestruck yet still curiously innocent gaze.

"That's so cool Rise-san!" She called out in excitement as the rest of the team returned the smile as well.

"Wait... Isn't Kanami Mashita your rival now?" Chie spoke up earning a nod from the idol.

"Yeah. We weren't allowed to be a double act anymore but when that happened, we swore to each other that we'd be the best rivals we could be!" It was then that Naoto noticed the slight change in the girl as she suddenly began to glow an eerie silver before the team gasped as she vanished into thin air.

"Where'd she go?!" She called out in shock along with the others.

"Aww, what a sweet story! Well, hurry up and find her before I get bored and decide to wipe her memories too!" The evil Teddie sounded slightly bored but also amused as he threatened them.

"Teddie! Where is she?" Minato ordered the costumed bear to search before the team raced of to find the idol...

* * *

"Ugh... Where am I?" Rise slowly sat up in an alleyway similar to the one they'd found Naoto in before she glanced down at herself curiously. Damn... She was a child too... But how come she could still remember what she had done up until this very second in her life? Why her and not Naoto? Hmm... Oh well! More things to think about later! However the nagging loneliness that gnawed at her mind was only another reason to why she should just bolt down the alleyway to find her friends. In mere seconds she had done just that. Completely ignoring anything and everything until she could see them...

* * *

"Rise-san!" Naoto called out as a small figure raced towards them as if some invisible force was chasing her away. That 'force' apparently didn't exist either...

She stopped in front of them as she gasped for breath. Her fuchsia coloured sundress reached down to her knees and white leggings covered the rest of her legs whilst a pink jacket covered her arms. She wore a silver chained charm bracelet and small beaded earrings with her auburn hair tied back in a ponytail.

"I... Finally... Found you guys..." She managed to say between breaths.

"What? You remember us?" Chie's confused stare earned a confused nod from the small girl.

"Yeah! It's weird right? I can remember everything but Naoto-ku-_chan_ can't." She hurriedly corrected herself earning the most curious stare from the blue haired child the others had ever seen.

"Remember what?" The others all glanced at each other, unsure whether they should tell her or not.

"Oh er... Its not important." Her eyes narrowed at her cousins claim before she shrugged it of. If he said it was unimportant then it must be true. Right?

"Just so you know, the rules say that if you cheat you loose your memory. If you don't you can keep them! Nao-chan broke the rules more then once so she doesn't get to keep them. How bear-y unfortunate!" The fakes voice cut in to answer their question.

"I broke the rules?" She mumbled dully as if she didn't want to believe it was true. After all, Naoto hated to break the rules of anything.

"No. Just ignore him." Souji spoke up beside her bringing her once again curious gaze towards him.

"Okay..." her voice was slightly suspicious as she could have sworn she had met him somewhere before. "Minnie? Can we stop for a bit?"

"Er... Sure. We could do with a short rest anyway." Glancing round at the team she noticed how at that comment almost the entire team had plonked themselves down on the concrete ground to recuperate as she and her cousin sat down next to each other along with Souji.

"Hey Naoto-chan!" Rise squeaked as she sat down on the other side of her.

"H-hello. Rise-san." She blinked a few times before the other girl suddenly dragged the to-be detective away from the two teens. "Stop it! Let go of me!" Her demands went unnoticed as she struggled to dig her heels into the ground to at least attempt to get away from this strange girl. "Hey!" She suddenly tripped over her own feet causing her to fall to the ground with Rise still dragging her for some unknown reason.

"Rise-san! You shouldn't do that!" Naoto bit her lip as tears suddenly welled in her eyes and Yukiko came to the rescue. She gently lifted the almost crying child up onto her hip so the to-be idol had no choice but to stop.

"But –!"

"It's not very nice. You should know better!"

"Wow, Yukiko-senpai... Talk about mothering..." Rise pouted before nodding in annoyance. "Fine. Yeah I do know better but... I don't know... I think I still have the same attitude that I would have if I was like Naoto-ku-chan. Besides, Minato-kun and Souji-kun wanted to talk without Naoto-chan being there!" Her indignant reasoning just attracted the attention of Kanji who had most likely been watching from a distance.

"That don't mean ya' can just ignore 'er!" He wandered over to join in the conversation.

"Fine. I'm sorry Naoto-chan." Her slightly forced apologetic tone earned a slightly annoyed glare from Naoto before she looked away after a few moments.

"Well, if Souji-kun and Minato-kun need to talk to each other alone then you two can come other here with us." With that Yukiko led the way towards the rest of the team before sitting Naoto down on the floor next to her as she took the space next to Chie.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Yosuke glanced over at them to see the blue haired child's teary eyed face as she forced her tears back. She didn't need to cry! Crying was for really girly girls! Her resolve didn't work as a few tears managed to escape her forces.

"I accidentally tripped her up as I was bringing her here." Rise spoke up in annoyance as she showed a slight glare to match her words.

"Seriously? That's it?" He was instantly punched in the upper arm by Chie as soon as his sentence ended.

"Geez! Look at her! She's only little! You can't blame her for that!" She yelled at him before he apologised in annoyance.

"Fine! I'm sorry! Look if your that upset about it then... I'll get you an ice cream later. K?" The steak loving girl nodded in satisfaction before her expression turned expectant. "What?"

"Don't forget Rise-san you dork! You do something for one kid you've gotta do it for the other if they're around!" She grinned as he groaned and accepted that.

"Okay. Fine. I'll buy you two an ice cream later if that's what you want..." Naoto smiled cheerfully at him along with Rise at his half hearted promise. After all a promise was a promise. Right? She sniffed before nodding in unison with the to-be idol further annoying the heir to Junes.

"Aww, look at that! You've made them so happy!" Chie's taunt earned a slight snarl from him making Yukiko smile in amusement.

"Shut up." He groaned before Yukiko turned to the kids.

"Um... Yukiko-san? Do you have a Persona?" Naoto's curiosity seemed to get the best of her as she gazed up at the successor of the Amagi inn.

"Yes, I do. Her name is Konohana-Sakuya." Her calm response seemed to stoke the fire of curious questions that raged in the small girls mind as she questioned her further.

"What does she look like? Can you summon her?" Her face fell as she shook her head. "Aww, why not?"

"I don't know why. I just... cant. Oh and she is a pink, bird-like being with a biker helmet-like head and um... a cheerleading costume on." She seemed slightly unsure about how to describe that part as she had hesitated for a second.

"Can everyone summon Persona's?" The anticipation in her voice was followed by an excitedly curious question. "Can I see them?"

"Sure." Kanji spoke up before he summoned his Persona. "Take-Mikazuchi!" The second the huge slightly robotic creature appeared behind him Naoto's eyes widened in an awestruck way and she grinned as her eyes glittered in excitement.

"Wow! What can it do?" The others all watched in amusement as she began to question Kanji further like she did with Yukiko.

"Well... Er, it can make lightnin' appear."

"Really? Can I see?" He shrugged in response as she stared up at the Persona excitedly.

"Sure. Why not? Zio!" Suddenly a bolt if lightning crackled down from the sky striking the ground next to them before she squeaked in a mixture of both shock and amazement.

"Wow! Can it do Marag... Maragdye? Maragi..." She fumbled for the right word for the attack her cousin had used when he'd saved her from the shadows. "Maragidyne! Can it do Maragidyne?" She exclaimed as she finally got the word right.

"Nah. Yukiko-senpai's can and Minato-kun's can so can... uh... I don't think the others can." A spark of suspicion crossed her features at the awkward hesitation in his voice for just a second before she asked the others more questions.

"What can your Persona's do? What are they called? Can you summon them?" Her barrage of questions earned a slightly overwhelmed glimmer in Chie's eyes before she responded.

"Er... Mines called Tomoe and it has ice powers but I can't summon it right now." Her face fell slightly but she then turned to Yosuke with a curious stare.

"Well, mines called Jiraiya and its an awesome tornado summoning Persona!"

"Can you summon it?" His enthusiasm fell as she asked him that simple question.

"Er... No."

"What about you Teddie?" Her head tilted slightly before Teddie spoke up.

"Hmm? Oh my Bear-sona is called Kintoki-Douji! He's great at ice attacks and healing spells."

"Cool!" Her still awestruck voice brought a smile to everyone's face. Even Rise's.

"So um... Who's your favourite character in Neo Featherman?" She frowned at Kanji's obviously improvised attempt at making the conversation last.

"Feather Swan of course! He's the best ranger ever!" The enthusiasm once again seemed to entertain the others as she spoke.

"Hmm? And why's that?"

"He's the smartest! And he's really cool! Not like Feather Owl. He's just stupid." At her response to Yosuke's question for some reason Chie threw him a slightly smug glance at the fact that she'd just down graded the yellow ranger. "Do you like Feather Owl?"

"No! I just... Its a long story. I'll tell you another time. So what do you think of the green one?"

"Um... She's okay. But she's pretty much just there cause she can be. She's pretty strong and all but she doesn't use her abilities when I think she could. Her names Feather Parakeet by the way."

"Er... right. So what about the others?" Chie swiftly moved the conversation away from Feather Parakeet before Yosuke could tease her about it. "Like the um... the pink one?"

"Feather Argus doesn't like Feather Swan. She always teases him. But it's funny to see what Feather Hawk does when he finds out! I like Feather Hawk more then Feather Argus." She smiled at their reactions to her response. All three of them looked rather amusing when they were trying not to laugh at what she'd said about them. "But Feather Falcon is the best bad guy in the series! Him and the four kings are so cool when they get beaten cause they just get up and try again! And Feather Falcon joins the good guys eventually so he's cool too!" That brought a slightly proud glint to Kanji's eye for some unknown reason.

"Oh, oh! What about the white one?" Teddie spoke up excitedly causing her to shrug carelessly.

"Umm, Feather Horned Owl is pathetic and only there for comic relief. He can't do anything! He even tells the bad guys secrets sometimes by accident. Actually, I think he might be a secret bad guy!" Teddie instantly pouted with a slight whine at her response.

"Hey, um Naoto-chan? Do you watch Loveline?" Rise piped up after she had giggled at the stupid bear costume thing.

"Yeah! Loveline's amazing! She can solve any case ever!"

"Aww, that's adorable!" She glared at Yukiko before she grumbled;

"I'm not adorable..."

"You ready to go?" Minato interrupted their conversation as he wandered over to them with Souji in tow. "We should get going."

"Right. Lets go!"

* * *

"Naoto-kun!" Naoto's consciousness slowly drifted back to reality as she forced her eyes opened.

"What?" She mumbled in annoyance as she sat up only to find herself utterly alone in pitch blackness. "Where...? Rise-san?" She called for the voice that had woken her, only to be met with silence. Where was she? Where were the others? Glancing round she scrambled to her feet only to be knocked back down again by some other being that had apparently just appeared beside her at that exact moment.

"Sorry, Nao-ch~an!" Her eyes widened at the lab coat wearing person stood in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" The figure just grinned at her like it had done before as it extended a hand out to help her up. She stubbornly refused as she got up on her own.

"I don't know. Same as you I guess." Her shadow shrugged nonchalantly as it answered her question.

"_Why_ are you here?" The shadow shrugged again whilst her annoyance slowly grew.

"I don't know. Why _are_ we here?" It questioned in a childishly curious way.

"... You know as well as I do that I don't know either." She mumbled in response before a stupidly familiar voice cut of their conversation.

"Your here because I want you to be! Now sit back down and enjoy the show!" The fake Teddie's voice left unasked questions lingering in her mind as a holograph-like image appeared in front of them.

_"__I'm the magical detective, Loveline!"_ She flinched as her own voice from her past rang through the area along with the image from her childhood appearing on the hologram. She was only about five or six, maybe even four, and the image depicted her dressed up as Loveline with the same magnifying glass from the show to match the costume.

_"__Okay Loveline. Tell me. Where did the last cookie go?"_ An all too familiar voice joined the first as an unforgettable character appeared in the image. Her father. She cringed as she remembered the day the images showed her.

_"__Hmm... I'm on the case daddy!"_ With that, the younger Naoto had sprinted away in search of 'clues' to help with her 'investigation' with her dad chuckling discretely as she did so. The image suddenly changed to her younger self inside her room singing one of favourite songs at the time.

_"__Near a tree by a river,_

_There's a whole in the ground,_

_And an old man of Aran,_

_Goes around and around,"_ She smiled as she remembered the song with ease before she noticed that her Shadow self had began to sing along with the image in a carefree way.

_"__I've got plans for us,_

_Nights in the scullery,_

_And days instead of me_

_I only know what to discuss,_

_Of for anything but light,_

_Wise men fighting over you,"_ She smiled again as she fought the urge to join in but before she could the image changed again to one with her and her cousin playing one of his PlayStation games together.

_"__If you put a portal there and a portal here then I can go threw it and you can catapult me over there."_

_"__Okay!"_ She recognised the game as the puzzle game Portal that they were never particularly good at. They were in Minato's room with a jar of biscuits between them that the two of them would gradually empty the contents of whilst playing the game. After a few more moments it once again morphed into another scene from her life except this one was of her sprinting down the hallways of the old Shirogane Estate with a Nerf gun in her hands jumping of couches and chairs shooting various random things.

_"__Naoto!"_ It was then the young version of Naoto froze before she swiftly hid the gun under the couch and hastily moved to a different room in order to avoid her mothers scolding for breaking one of the vases that held various flowers in it. _"Naoto Shirogane! Come here right now!"_

_"__What's the matter Mummy?"_ Her mothers eyes narrowed suspiciously at her use of the word 'Mummy'. She only ever called her 'Mum' not 'Mummy'. It was only ever the latter when she'd done something she shouldn't have or she was hiding something.

_"__I think you know what."_ Her scolding tone brought a soft smile to her face as she gazed at the scene._ "You should know better then to go around breaking things like a vandal. Now what do you say?"_

_"__Sorry Mommy..."_ She'd been staring at the ground at the time shuffling her feet awkwardly as she waited for her mother's response. She'd just sighed and shook her head.

_"__You know what that means don't you?"_

_"__Umm... No more cookies?"_ The child's dull voice was actually quite pitiful now that she thought about it...

_"__No cookies, no ice-cream and no chocolate cake either. That includes any other sweets you have in mind."_ It was then that her younger self had pouted sadly whilst giving her mother the puppy dog eyes in a pleading way._ "Don't give me that look! You brought this on yourself!"_ She whined slightly making her roll her eyes. She remembered winning this eventually._ "Aww, fine! You can keep your cookies but nothing else! Now go and find your father. He has work to do."_ There it is.

The scenes continued to play until finally one in particular caught her eye and this time forced a small tear to stain her cheeks. Her Shadow was pretty much the same except for it's tears were like waterfalls streaming down her face.

_"__Grampa? Whens mom and dad coming home?"_ Her grandfather was knelt in front of her whilst he seemed to be mulling over how to tell her.

_"__Look Naoto... They er... They won't be coming home." _He was clearly struggling for words as he watched her clueless gaze turn slightly hurt.

_"__Why not? Don't they love me anymore?"_

_"__Naoto, They will always love you."_

_"__Then can I go visit them? If they can't come home then can't I go to them?"_

_"__No Naoto. You can't."_ He was clearly struggling with her as she came up with more ways to see them again.

_"__Then... Can't we meet them somewhere else? Like meet them at the park or something?"_

_"__Look Naoto. You can't see them. Ever again."_

_"__Why not?"_

_"__Because they're... They're d... Dead... Naoto they, are dead."_ He choked slightly on his words as he watched her face fall to the depths of the Earth.

_"__Your lying! They can't be! Not _my_ mom and dad!"_ She screeched to him painfully.

_"__No Naoto! I'm not lying. There's been an accident. A car accident that involved them both. Trust me. I really do wish I was lying."_ It was then that the two of them had burst into tears and he hugged her tightly as she was one of the only members of family he had left. Only her Minato and his father remained. They were the last Shiroganes to remain on this Earth. The final two...

It was then that Naoto fell to her knees as the pain of the memory both mentally and physically attempted to release itself all through her tears. Her Shadow was the same except she was sat with her knees tucked under her forehead. It was then that the pitch blackness had suddenly been replaced by a blinding light that she would have noticed had she not been scrunching her eyes shut the second she had fallen to the ground, causing the headache of reality to only worsen as she kept them forced closed...

* * *

**Authers Note!**

**Hey guys! Long time no update! Yeah I've gone over this one to check that things aren't too mucked up but if I missed things I missed things! Er yeah so about Naoto? Yeah she broke the rules when she was fighting the school bullies cause she got the others to help so she lost her memories. As for Rise, she kept her memories yes but not her regular attitude or personality. Don't ask about Kanami either! I muck Persona timelines up if I feel like it bro! (JK) So when Naoto helps Rise I tried to make it seem like she was one of those kinds of kids that just had these... 'moments' where they are just ridiculously stupid. So yeah! T'is a thing! Oh and apparently Neo Featherman has a wiki! Mind blown for no reason! Lol Also I was half asleep whilst writing some of this as it is the school holidays here in England so yeah... **

**Please Read &amp; Review cause as always, I love hearing from you guys and I heed all advice given! By the way I hope I didn't use to many '!'s in this cause that's the advice I was trying to heed this time. Anyway Thanks for reading! :D :D :D :D :D**

**PS. I got a new computer! :D however Microsoft word doesn't want to download on it yet so you'll again have to put up with me not being able to use spell checkers and things! :D Also! Naoto as Loveline was just too amazing for me to resist! Lol hope you all enjoyed that! :D :D :D :D**

**PPS.**

**I don't own Portal OR PlayStation! Or The song called The Riddle that I cant remember if I named or not! (And yes. That is an actual song by Gigi D'Agostino)**


	19. Teddie's Memory Lane! (Part 4) I'm Back!

"Well done Kanji-kun! Now you can become a kiddie too!" The fake's voice called out visibly making the delinquent flinch.

"Aww, shit..." In mere seconds Kanji had vanished just like the others had making Naoto call out in shock once again. Now there was going to be three kids for the team to cope with! Kanji had just finished beating a group of girls that resembled some of the girls in Yasogami high but hadn't the chance to tell his story at all! The opponents leader was actually a mean version of Naoto.

"Argh! You are all so unbear-lievably boring! Let's just skip this part and use less of my time!" The fake called out again before the team followed Teddie towards where Kanji was teleported to. However it didn't take long before a small boy came wandering out of the shadows towards them in the most causal way possible.

Kanji now had short bowl cut hair with a well-made, pristine white hoodie that had fluffy bunny ears sown onto the hood along with an adorable rabbit face masterfully stitched above his face on said hood. He wore a blue dinosaur badge from a popular TV series for kids and blue shorts with black trainers. The bullet pendant his dad had apparently given him dangled loosely round his neck, reaching down to the pocket on his hoodie whilst a small black messenger back was slung over one shoulder that seemed rather full which seemed to catch Naoto's eye more than anything. Her curiosity sparked flames of questions in her mind as she glanced around for any more shadows.

"W-who are you?" Kanji's small slightly timid voice only stoked those flames more.

"You don't know?" Rise piped up from behind her before the boy shrugged and shook his head.

"Should I?" His gaze suddenly met Naoto's as he asked that question, obviously expecting an answer from her.

"Yeah. You were with us a minute ago so you should and I don't think you broke the rules that I was told I did."

"I didn't? 'K ... So who are ya?" He tilted his head slightly in wonder.

"I'm Naoto Shirogane and this is my cousin, Minato Arisato. The others are Yukiko Amagi, Chie Satonaka, Rise Kujikawa, Teddie, Yosuke Hanamura and Souji Seta." Her eyes narrowed again as she introduced them with her gaze lingering on Souji for much longer then she realised. Kanji however was staring at her in a rather strange way.

"Okay! I'm Kanji Tatsumi! Nice to metcha' Naoto-chan!" He smiled excitedly. "So what're we doin' here again?"

"Aww! That's so cute!" Rise squeaked for seemingly no reason.

"I'm not cute!" They both yelled in unison towards her. The two of them suddenly glanced at each other in amusement.

"Okay, everyone, let's go!"

* * *

"No!" Naoto's eyes – that had been forced shut just mere moments ago – opened at the sound of that familiar voice. She glanced at her Shadow self that sat next to her, sobbing into the sleeves of her oversized lab coat. The Shadow looked up at her with recognition in its gaze. That was Rise. The two of them stood up and began to survey the area. The screen that showed her past had now vanished but the inky blackness remained. The idol was nowhere in sight. "Naoto-kun?"

"Rise-san?" The two of them called out in unison. They suddenly realised what must be going on before they shook their heads vigorously. Just as expected the black illusion swiftly vanished to reveal their true surroundings.

"Naoto-kun? Where are you?" Rise called again even though she was close by. The two Naoto's stood inside what seemed to be a pale, blue, transparent capsule that hung from the ceiling. There was only just enough room for them both to stand together inside said pod but the surroundings made her eyes widen. Next to their capsule was a similar, pale pink structure holding none other than Rise inside of it and just beyond that was another capsule. From what she could tell, there was no one in that one but its pale black tinting brought a few ideas as to who's it could be.

"I'm here Rise-san." She replied calmly whilst her Shadow attempted to get out of the shell they were in.

"Where?" The idol was staring around frantically.

"Well done Nao-chan! You've broken your seal! Now, since I'm such a bear-y nice bear I'll show you how the rest of your group are doing!" The stupid fake Teddie's voice filled the area inside the pod. Suddenly a small screen showed the rest of the Investigation Team wondering through the streets of a deformed Okina city. Three kids were with them, making her mind tumble into a torrent of questions she couldn't possibly escape. "Now, let's hope they get here soon! I'm getting so bear-y tired of waiting for them! If they keep up this pace I might have to send in more clowns to entertain me!" Now she was worried.

"Clowns?" She questioned curiously.

"Shadows! All I'll do is make it that much harder to get here so I can laugh at them!" It sneered evilly. That wasn't like Teddie at all… "Well, bub bye Nao-chan!"

"No! Wait! Don't you dare hurt them!" The two Naoto's called out desperately.

"Naoto-kun! What's going on?!" Rise called out in distress.

"It's okay Rise-san! Whatever you're looking at, it's just an illusion!" The Original Naoto responded.

"An illusion?"

"Yes!"

"Naoto-kun! Rise-san!" Kanji's voice suddenly called out to them from the third pod.

"Calm down Kanji-kun! Whatever you see, remember that it's just an illusion!" She called out again.

"What? Okay!"

"Ugh! Nao-chan, your such a fun killer!" The fake's voice rang out through the area so that everyone could hear it. "Since your ruining everything here I might just make things more difficult for your friends!"

"Don't you dare!" The two detectives cried out in annoyance.

"Oh I dare! How about this!" The image on the screen they had suddenly changed to one of horror. The entire team was suddenly being attacked by dozens and dozens of shadows! She stared helplessly at it before she exchanged a glance with her shadow. This was bad…

* * *

"So Naoto-chan, do you live in Inaba?" Kanji asked Naoto curiously as they followed Minato and Souji through the deformed streets of what seemed to be a mixture of Sapporo and Inaba.

"No. I live in Sapporo city. Do you live in Inaba?" To be honest she'd never heard of Inaba before so she was just pretending she knew where it was.

"Yeah. I live above a… Test? Tex…" He fumbled for the right word. "Textiles! I live above a textiles shop!"

"Huh? Above? Does that mean you live in the sky?" She questioned curiously.

"Nah. It's the same buildin'." He stated simply.

"Oh. Okay. Does your family own that shop?" Her interest had plummeted slightly at the fact that he didn't live in the clouds but she was still as curious as ever.

"Yeah. Ma's been teachin' me how to make animals with wool an' stuff."

"Really? Cool!" She then grinned as she showed the boy a silver watch that had been concealed beneath her jacket sleeve. "See this? I modified it so it can do all sorts of stuff!" The proud look on her face matched the curious stare of the other child as she started pressing buttons on the side of it. A purple beam of light shone from the front of it showing the usually invisible footprints of the people in front of them.

"Woah! That's awesome!" He exclaimed excitedly.

~X~

"Well those two seem to be getting on well." Souji commented as he glanced back at the young Naoto and Kanji.

"Yes. Yes they are." Minato replied bluntly.

"Hey, you okay?" He nodded calmly. "Let me guess, you're worried about Naoto right? The original one?"

"Yes. Aren't you?"

"Yeah, but we've got to focus. As I'm sure Naoto would say 'if you focus on worried thoughts then you'll be left wide open.' Or something like that."

"I suppose your right." He paused as he noticed something ahead of them. "Hey… What's that?" Whatever it was, it was definitely intimidating. The height added with the hellish crimson colours definitely meant it wasn't going to be a good thing.

"I have no idea…"

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**Sup guys! I'm back! And with a rather short chapter as well! So yeah, hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I was going to update this earlier than this but I honestly haven't felt very well recently. Nothing to it though cause I'm back! I'm ready to continue this story! It was also rather difficult to get back into this after I left it where it was… oh well. And thanks to a very special reviewer I now have ideas for every dungeon to come! So get ready for it! Oh and I honestly don't know where that whole regular Naoto in a space pod idea came from either… I don't know… I come up with things as I go! Anyway! Please Read &amp; Review cause I still love hearing from you guys even after a long hiatus like that! Thanks for waiting and reading this fic up to this point! :D :D :D :D :D**

**PS. There is a poll going on my channel by the way for anyone who likes my stories. So it would be a great help if you voted on it! Thanks guys! :D :D :D**

**PPS.**

**Next chapter should be more interesting for you!**


	20. Allies of Shadows

"So Naoto-chan, do you live in Inaba?" Kanji asked Naoto curiously as they followed Minato and Souji through the deformed streets of what seemed to be a mixture of Sapporo and Inaba.

"No. I live in Sapporo city. Do you live in Inaba?" To be honest she'd never heard of Inaba before so she was just pretending she knew where it was.

"Yeah. I live above a… Test? Tex…" He fumbled for the right word. "Textiles! I live above a textiles shop!"

"Huh? Above? Does that mean you live in the sky?" She questioned curiously.

"Nah. It's the same buildin'." He stated simply.

"Oh. Okay. Does your family own that shop?" Her interest had plummeted slightly at the fact that he didn't live in the clouds but she was still as curious as ever.

"Yeah. Ma's been teachin' me how to make animals with wool an' stuff."

"Really? Cool!" She then grinned as she showed the boy a silver watch that had been concealed beneath her jacket sleeve. "See this? I modified it so it can do all sorts of stuff!" The proud look on her face matched the curious stare of the other child as she started pressing buttons on the side of it. A purple beam of light shone from the front of it showing the usually invisible footprints of the people in front of them.

"Woah! That's awesome!" He exclaimed excitedly.

~X~

"Well those two seem to be getting on well." Souji commented as he glanced back at the young Naoto and Kanji.

"Yes. Yes they are." Minato replied bluntly.

"Hey, you okay?" He nodded calmly. "Let me guess, you're worried about Naoto right? The original one?"

"Yes. Aren't you?"

"Yeah, but we've got to focus. As I'm sure Naoto would say 'if you focus on worried thoughts then you'll be left wide open.' Or something like that."

"I suppose your right." He paused as he noticed something ahead of them. "Hey… What's that?" Whatever it was, it was definitely intimidating. The height added with the hellish crimson colours definitely meant it wasn't going to be a good thing.

"I have no idea…"

"Woah! That thing's huge!" Minato nodded at Chie's observation. They were now standing in front of a huge crimson doorway that most likely lead to the Shadow of this dungeon. The entire structure was a combination of hell and nature and the deformed Okina city scene had ended a few feet behind them.

"What's on the other side?" Naoto questioned curiously as she wandered up to it.

"Naoto! Don't –" Before Souji could even begin to stop her she politely knocked on the door.

"Come in!" The stupid fake Teddie's voice sounded from the door.

"Hmm? Don't what? Come on! Let's go!" The blue haired child called excitedly as she struggled to reach the handle as it was much higher up on the door than usual.

"Uh. Here." The blue haired teen spoke up as he and Souji took on of the two ringed handles each, before they both opened the doors in unison.

"Minnie?!"

* * *

"Naoto!" Naoto stared past the screen that showed the conflict between her team and shadows to see that very same team enter the room. She glanced at her Shadow who was just grinning at the sight of them. That very same grin made its way on to her, own face a few moments after.

"What? Minato-kuns here?" Rise piped up in the strange pod beside her. Kanji followed soon after.

"Yeah! The whole team is!" Her shadow called to them childishly.

"Hey there! Took you long enough!" The fake's voice echoed throughout the room as the shadow made its appearance. A huge black gloopy puddle appeared in the centre of the room before the shadow rose out of it. It looked much like Teddie's previous Shadow except it had features of everyone in the team and it actually had a body this time. It glared at them all through a huge pair of grey glasses and auburn haired pigtails took the place of his usual blue ears. An oversized version of Naoto's cap sat atop its head and another version of Kanji's bullet necklace hung round its neck. Its fur was now in the same style of Yukiko's sweater, which harboured all three of Chie's badges and finally it wore a Junes apron that was similar to Yosuke's. Its bear claws were about ten times larger and sharper than before and its hat almost touched the ceiling!

"Take 'em down Senpai!" Kanji called to them from inside his pod.

"Yeah Senpai!" Naoto's Shadow called out excitedly making a few of them glance at the two of them inside the blue pod.

"Shut up!" The Shadow suddenly spun round to face them slicing the pods as it did so sending the three of them tumbling to the ground! Naoto's Shadow instantly clung to her fearfully as she prepared herself for the landing. However she landed roughly on her belly as her Shadow had refused to cooperate with her. The other two were the same. Scrambling to her feet just in time to avoid a strike from Teddie's other self before she aimed her gun at the enemy. She nudged her other self as if to say 'come on!' and nodded as it did the same.

"Look out!" Minato called as the enemy's paw slammed down where Kanji had stood just seconds before! In an instant Souji and Minato launched into a tag team attack, striking the Shadow square in the face! The two Naoto's instantly launched their own dual attack with the Shadow's laser guns and the original's regular pistol! It roared in annoyance before clapping its hands together. In mere moments all but the three that had been seperated from the group had been teleported to the other side of the room. Great… An invisible wall like before had completely isolated them from the rest of the group.

"I choose you six! Now fight!" It called out arrogantly. However it got its wish as the idol, the detective and the bleached haired teen along with their Shadows instantly threw their best attacks at it. "Ugh! How can you still fight? I seperated a part of your mind from your head and made it real!" It cried despairingly.

"What?" Rise questioned in confusion. The others just glanced at each other.

"Oh I know!" The fake grinned excitedly before it clapped its hands together again. In mere moments her head suddenly flooded with the memories of a child with her cousin. As if a key had unlocked the door to hidden memories the time she spent as a child in the TV world with her cousin and his friends flashed before her eyes. Everything from being called cute by Rise, her explanation about Neo Featherman characters and Loveline to meeting the child version of Rise and Kanji. Her head stung with the new memories making her clutch her head in pain and grit her teeth to prevent her from screaming. The others seemed to be in the same state as well. This is bad!

* * *

"Oh I know!" Minato watched as the shadow clapped its hands together in excitement before his gaze shifted to the kids that still stood with them. They panicked as they suddenly began to melt like shadows! It then dawned on him what was happening.

"Woah! What's happening to them?!" Exclaimed Chie in confusion.

"Look!" Minato pointed to the original three and their shadows. They were all clinging to their heads in pain. "I think the Shadow's sending them back!" He explained badly. The others seem to understand though. "Hang in there guys…"

* * *

"Ugh…" Naoto groaned as the pain in her head ceased and was replaced with slight light-headedness. "Rise-san? Kanji-kun?" She glanced up to see them in the same state as her. For some reason their Shadows seemed unaffected by the sudden release of memories but instead they were trying to help their originals stand back up again as all three of them had fallen to their knees. "Are you all okay?" She called as she stood stable once more. The others all nodded as they managed to stand shortly after. In an instant she re-aimed her gun at the enemy.

"Nao-chan? Can you deny my existence for me please?" She stared at her shadow as if it had gone mad before she realised what it was on about.

"Right. You're not me!" She staged a raging voice before grinning as her Shadow took on the form it had before.

"Thanks Nao-chan!" She nodded at it as for some reason the exhaustion she had felt in the past never came.

"Naoto-kun! What are you doing?!" Rise cried to her.

"Trust me Rise-san! I suggest you do the same." She responded calmly. As her shadow took to the skies. All that needed to be said was those three words for the shadow to take its powerful form so it didn't take too much effort did it?

"What?! Are you insane?!" Kanji yelled at her as Teddie's shadow attacked her Shadow.

"Nope!" The other Naoto called down to him strangely joyful about all this.

"Deny me Rise-chan! I wanna help to!" Rise stared at her Shadow in the same way Naoto had with hers.

"Help?" She paused before she realised what was going on. "Of course! You not me!" She snarled to the bikini clad version of herself. The idol's other self transformed into the form it had during the murder case investigation before it attacked the shadow with a powerful blast from the pole it dangled from. Kanji just stared at them in disbelieve while his rather… inappropriate Shadow nagged him to deny it.

"Just deny me Kanji-chan!" It yelled at him.

"No freakin' way!"

"Calm down and do it Kanji-kun!" Naoto ordered him.

"Fine! You're not me! Happy?"

"Very." It spoke as it morphed into its first form.

"Let's do this guys!" Naoto's Shadow called encouragingly to the other Shadows.

"Yeah!" The other two cheered before the three of them attack all at once! Each of them starting off with a powerful Bufudyne spell before a huge fire spell attack from the detective robot, a strong Garu spell from the idol pole dancer and a fierce Zio spell from the third shadow. It was then that Naoto took a shot at its eye where she hoped its weak spot was and Kanji slammed his folding chair into the back of its knee sending it onto one knee. It lashed out at them with powerful ice attacks before it swiped at all of them with its claws!

"Nao-chan!" The detective robot soared over to where she'd been flung before helping her to her feet. "Hey, I have an idea!" It childish voice earned a curious nod from Naoto. "We're technically the same person right? So why don't we split our power and tag team this guy?"

"Huh? Can you do that?" She stared blankly at it.

"Or course!"

"Okay then. I don't see why not. Keep it distracted!" She ordered the others before her shadow offered her hands to her. Taking them in her own the two faced each other as blue flames – similar to when they summon Persona's – enveloped them.

"What the hell are you doin'?" Kanji called to them in a panicked way.

"Kanji-chan! Why don't we do that?" His Shadow called to him.

"Er, I'd rather not!"

"What about us Rise-chan?" Rise's Shadow spoke up.

"Uh… O-okay? I can't do anything so why not right?" The two Rise's did the same as the two Naoto's as the flames dispersed around the detectives. The others all stared at them as now the original Naoto had the same aeroplane wings as her double as well as the jet boosters in her shoes and the laser blasters her Shadow used as a weapon. Now she couldn't decide if this was amazing, awesome, mind-blowing or stupid…

"Let's go Nao-chan!" Her Shadow cooed excitedly.

"Let's." In an instant the two took to the skies with one slightly slower than the other before they both ricocheted laser bullets on the shadow as it swiped at them again. Naoto couldn't help but grin slightly at the prospect of actually flying on her own and that grin only widened in amusement when she got a glimpse of Rise. Now the idol had the same pole dancing pole as her double but it was shorter and stubbier so she could use it as a weapon and her pigtails were now satellite dishes like the Shadows. She didn't look too pleased with it…

"Come on Rise-chan! Hit it already!" Kanji's Shadow ordered her. In mere seconds she'd fired a huge beam of light out of the bottom of the pole that struck the Shadow in the back of the knee.

The two Kanji's attacked the Shadow once more from the ground whilst the two detectives continuously shot at its face as they flew at the same height as its shoulders. The circled it as it attempted to strike them only to fail miserably as they evaded its clumsy claws with ease! Kanji and Rise continued to hack at its legs as it was distracted by the two flying detectives. They moved in perfect time with each other, attacking in perfect sync completely out matching the Shadow before…

"Enough!" It cried before some unknown force slammed into each and every one of them sending them hurtling into nearby walls! The two Naoto's had then fallen to the floor before they scrambled back into the air again. The others had raced back into the fight not long after however the Shadow's claws slammed into the ground right over Kanji completely knocking him and his Shadow out!

"It's speed has increased!" Both Rise's called out in unison.

"Damn it!" Naoto sped round the huge bear's claws only narrowly evading each one!

"Naoto-kun! Its weakness is… Darkness!"

"Perfect!" The two detectives soared out of reach of the bear before they both combined a Megidoloan spell. The moment the spell settled the Shadow pounced towards them like a puma managing to wound both of them as they struggled to avoid it! The idol instantly fired a strong fire spell at it as it spun to catch the flying blue haired teens.

They circled it like vultures before they shot their lasers – that were now filled with dark magic – at the beast as Rise used more fire spells on it from the ground. She cast a Masukukaja spell on the team before continuing her rapid attacks. In mere moments Naoto had evaded the stupid fake bear with ease before she began her ricochet of dark bullets upon the shadow! This was too easy! Why though…?

"Woah!" She yelped suddenly as a bolt of lightning struck her out of nowhere before the Shadow's claw swiped at her successfully managing to clutch her in its grasp!

"Nao-chan!" Her other self instantly rocketed towards her only to be caught in the act in the exact same way as her.

"Woo hoo! I have two Nao-chan's now!" It cheered excitedly as it started spinning on one foot.

"Argh!" Rise dived out of the way just in time to avoid it's foot as it spun as both detectives lost all sense of direction. "Naoto-kun!" She'd only just managed to keep her cap as she clung to it but that was only a small consolation… After what seemed like an eternity the huge beast flung them both straight into a wall! That… Didn't stop the room from spinning… The two of them flopped onto the floor as all their balance had left and they awaited their dizziness to leave.

"Naoto-kun!" The idol called to them in annoyance.

"Why is the room still spinning?" Her Shadow growled childishly.

"Good question…" She responded calmly.

"Aww, is Nao-chan dizzy?" Teddie's other self cooed in amusement. The moment she located her gun she took a pot shot at the Shadow, hoping beyond hope that it hit its stupid, smug face. Sadly, it only struck its oversized cap. "Can you not see straight anymore? What a shame!" And with that it launched a wind attack directly at them sending them spinning in whirlwind before they dropped to floor again like flies!

"Naoto-kun!"

"We're fine…" She didn't sound very convincing… Rise flinched as the Shadow seemed to be preparing for another attack on the pair before her Shadow knocked its paw away from them. In an instant the two idols launched into a flurry of fire attacks before they combined their most powerful attack onto the Shadow, finally destroying it for good. That was strange… It could have lasted much longer if it had switched its target onto Rise instead of the dizzy detectives…

The Shadow exploded as it was impacted for the final time before all four of the Shadows became Persona's once more.

"My Bear-sona!" Teddie cheered as he raced over to retrieve his Persona again.

"Naoto!" Naoto blinked as Minato raced over to her. The room had stopped spinning mere moments before so it didn't take much to stand up again. Every asset she had gained from her Shadow had vanished as it had morphed back into Sikuna-Hikona. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. However I'm more concerned about Kanji-kun." She spoke as she gestured towards the still unconscious teen on the ground. Why hadn't he lasted as long? Hm…

"It's okay Nao-chan! I'll heal him for you!" The stupid bear cheered excitedly before casting Samarecarm on him.

"Hey, did we win?" He asked as he came to.

"Yeah! We dealt with it. No thanks to you Kanji-kun!" Rise teased as she approached the two team leaders.

"Thank you Rise-san." The young detective smiled at the now confused idol.

"Huh? What for?"

"The room might have been spinning for me but I did notice that you had finished it off as well as prevent it from attacking me again. So thank you for that." She stated simply.

"Oh. No problem." Her response was a little awkward but that didn't really matter. "Should we go?" She turned to her cousin.

"Yes."

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**Guys! It's over! This dungeon has ended! Finally! I honestly have no problems with it but after my hiatus this was just that much more difficult to wright… Also! I'm rather slow on uploads because I've been really stressed lately and with the family issues that have recently popped up then it has been increasingly difficult to go back to this. However! When I do have time my Facebook account distracts me… lol that is unintentional I swear! Anyway! To keep my mind on this I'm looking for a Beta Reader. Any volunteers? =3 Anyway I'm also thinking about becoming one however I literally have no idea how it works so I'll just learn as I go along. Oh and about this chapter? Yeah I'm not very good with group battle scenes. They play out better in my head then in words… :D Anyway, Please Read &amp; Review because no matter what happens I always love hearing from you guys! Thanks for reading this fic up till this point! :D :D :D :D**

**PS.**

**OH MY GOD! HOW MANY VIEWS HAS THIS GOT?! THIS IS INSANE! XD**


	21. Nightmares and a Stupid Horror Game

"Hey Naoto." Naoto glanced at Minato as he entered the living room. She'd been watching the news whilst drinking a mug of black coffee as he approached her. He joined her on the couch before giving her a challenging look.

"Hello. Whats that look for?" She inquired curiously.

"Oh nothing. I just had the idea that you might want to play a certain game with me." He responded casually.

"Really?" Her suspicious tone brought a slight grin to his face.

"And yes. Before you ask, that is a challenge." She gave him a look that just said 'What are you on about?'

"A challenge? What game is this anyway?"

"Oh, just your average horror game." That caught her attention.

"What? No. You know what happened last time." Her simple answer earned a childish pout of disappointment from her cousin.

"Yes, but your older now so it shouldn't do that to you this time." She didn't even want to remember that…

"Yes. That doesn't mean I suddenly like that kind of game."

"Your just scared aren't you? How can you be scared of a bear, a chicken, a bunny and a fox?" He pleaded.

"What? That sounds like something from a child's TV show."

"That's what it's based on. Well more like that um… Chuck 'E Cheese thing in America." There was a pause as he stared pleadingly at her.

"No." She stated strongly.

"Come on! How scared are you?"

"I'm not scared! I just don't want to play it!" Her heated response earned a slight smirk from him.

"Okay. Scaredy cat."

"What?" She stared at him in confusion.

"You heard me."

"Ugh! Fine!"

"Good."

-X-

"So… What am I looking at?" Naoto questioned with slight confusion. They were now in the study with a computer between them. The game 'Five Nights at Freddy's' was playing and she honestly had no idea what she was doing.

"You're a security guard so you're watching the cameras to make sure nothing happens." Minato explained calmly. "See here?" He pointed to a box on the screen and as she rolled the mouse over it what appeared to be a tablet of some sort filled the screen. The images made it look like she was looking at an old black and white TV except the images were in colour.

"Okay… So this is what I use to check over the place?"

"Exactly." Taking a closer look at the screen she could make out the images of three robotic suits of some sort.

"Those are the robots correct?"

"Yes."

"Wait… didn't you say there was four animatronics?" She questioned calmly.

"Yes. He's in this one." He pointed to – what appeared to be – a rough template of the layout of where the game was set. She clicked on the camera slot he had motioned to before giving him a confused look. "Oh he only shows up if you don't check the cameras or you stare at him for too long."

"He?" She inquired as she swiftly checked the first camera with the three other in view.

"Yes. 'He'. His name is Foxy the pirate. The others are Freddy Fazbear, Chica the chicken and Bonnie the bunny."

"Okay… So…" She was about to continue her questioning but the game caught her attention. The image of the three animatronics fizzled so she couldn't see anything before it cleared to show only two were left. "Where did it go?"

"It's coming to kill you." Naoto stared at him. That was a rather casual response. "That's Bonnie by the way."

"Er… Okay." She flicked through the other camera's to find it before she froze completely. "What… is that?" Her slightly nervous tone brought a grin to his face. Bonnie was staring at the screen in the camera marked 'Backstage'. It was stood in front of an open door with a strange robotic skeleton next to it. Shelves lined the walls with random spare heads from the animatronics she'd seen sending a slight shiver down her spine.

"That's Bonnie."

"Oh." She came of the cameras before looking at the place she'd been told was the office of the game. "What do these do?" She moused over the two buttons beside a large doorway.

"That's your light and door button. When they reach your office you'll need to close the door so they don't catch you. You only see them when you turn the light on." He explained calmly. She instantly closed both the doors on either side of the room she was in. "Yeah… you have limited power by the way so don't waste it or you'll be at Freddy's mercy."

"Okay." She opened the doors again before checking the cameras. "What the hell is that?" The image showed Bonnie with its face in the camera view with its mouth slightly open and its eyes had disappeared leaving only white dots in the pitch black space.

"That's Bonnie. Don't mind him. Just check the stage to make sure the other two don't move." She did as instructed only to find that only Freddy remained.

"Er… Where did he go?" She mumbled as she flicked through the cameras to find it. She paused as she found it stood beneath the camera so it was only just visible glaring menacingly at the screen. "Are you sure that's a chicken?" Her sceptical look earned a slight snort of amusement from her cousin.

"Yes. It's a chicken." Naoto paused again.

"Really? It looks more like a duck to me."

"Yes. Now check your door lights." She swiftly left the camera before checking the left door light. Once finding nothing there she checked the cameras again only to find that the 'chicken' had moved. "Don't mind her just check on Freddy and Foxy." She did so before she flicked through the other cameras to find the other two.

"Minnie… Where's the rabbit?" She questioned nervously.

"Come of your camera and check the lights."

"Okay…." Doing just that she jumped as she found the rabbit staring at her through the doorway. "What do I do?" Her slightly panicked tone brought another grin to Minato's face.

"Close the door of course." He answered simply.

"O-oh. Wait… Why won't it close?" She repeatedly attempted to close the door only to earn a clicking sound in response.

"Oh dear Ace. Looks like someone's gonna get killed by a bunny."

"Minnie!" She glared at him.

"There's nothing you can do. Just stare at his beautiful face." He joked.

"What?" Her face just said 'What the hell?'

_'__Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!'_

_'__Yay!'_

Naoto stared at the screen in confusion.

"Hey look Ace! You beat night two!"

"Er… Okay?"

-X-

"Minnie? What do I do? What's that?!" Naoto panicked as a golden bear suddenly appeared on the screen. She slammed both the doors shut in a panicked way as Minato just stared at it.

"I have no idea. I've never seen it before." He stated calmly.

"What?" Before she could do anything else a horrific scream filled the room along with a picture of the bears face that filled the screen. She screamed in surprise in a rather feminine pitch as she fell sideways of her swivel chair in shock. Her cousin just jumped back slightly before he burst out laughing at her reaction.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" She yelled at him in a terrified sort of way.

"So… That must have been Golden Freddy." He chocked through his laughter.

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down Naoto." Taking a deep breath she stood up to face him. Her now calm façade didn't change the fact that she was still clearly shaken by the game. She'd beat almost every night in the game and it had to be the fifth when that… _thing_ showed up.

"I hate you." She growled as he only just now managed to get his laughter under control. "You're not very funny."

"No, you're right I'm not funny. I'm hilarious."

"Hey ace. You okay?" Naoto nodded at her cousin as she sat on the couch in the living room. "What are you doing down here so late?" She shrugged unwilling to even speak to the blue haired mooron. He's forced her to play every single damn Five Nights at Freddy's game in the series and scared her half to death! Why the hell would she talk to him? "Don't give me that look! I didn't think you'd react like that!" Yeah right! He probably just did it for a good laugh! She was glaring at him through tired eyes before she took a sip of her glass of water. It was about two o'clock in the morning and she still couldn't even attempt to fall asleep with the images of some of the more horrific characters in the games appearing in her mind attempting to scare her again.

"Come on now ace… I didn't mean to do that to you!" He rubbed his eyes before taking a seat beside her while Naoto's glare never left him for a second. "Look I'm sorry okay?" She shook her head in annoyance. As if that was going to help! She took another sip of her drink before she yawned tiredly. "Okay… I am seriously sorry Naoto. I never thought you'd still get scared so easily. How can I make it up to you?" At least now he sounded serious. She merely blinked and sighed at his apology.

"I'll think about it." She mumbled in annoyance before she set her drink on the coffee table. He smiled comfortingly to her as he could tell how hard she was trying not to fall asleep with him around.

"Come on Ace. You should go back to bed." His soft tone earned a shake of the head from the young detective. "Game keeping you awake?" She nodded glumly earning a sigh from her cousin.

"What are you doing awake?" She questioned half-heartedly.

"I heard you came downstairs." Naoto blinked at him. After all she could have sworn she'd been silent as a mouse as she left her room. "Don't give me that look. I wake up really easily." He gently laid an arm around her shoulder letting her lean on him. She yawned tiredly for what seemed to her for the thousandth time that night as her cousin looked at her sympathetically.

"Minnie…" She mumbled as she found herself drifting into slumber again.

"Yeah?" He smiled comfortingly at her.

"I really hate you…"

"I love you to…"

**Authors Note!**

**Hello! I'm back guys! I'm SOO Sorry for not updating soon but I've felt like I haven't really had the time for this for a while. Trust me! I am TRYING MY DAMN HARDEST to get back on track with this but it's really difficult at the moment! I was going to do more on this but I honestly couldn't because I'm now rushing around preparing for a trip to London with my school now. By the way feel free to come say hi if you see me! I'll have a Persona 4 Arena bag so yeah if you see me I'd love to meet some of the people that read my stories! :D :D :D Also! After that trip it's only a few days before I leave to go to Butlins down Bogner Regis and a trip to Dorset as well as a trip to a University so I'm pretty damn busy! **

**I also now have a new interest in Final Fantasy XIII (13) so I've been fussing over that and I recently became an admin for a RWBY page, 3 Persona 4 pages and 2 Five Nights at Freddy's pages on Facebook and helped my friends start a YouTube channel. This and some ridiculous homework gives you a very stressed out me… Oh well! I'm still trying my best with this!**

**ANYWAY! This chapter is a little shorter then I wanted it to be but that should be fine and you should all see why it's based on the Five Nights at Freddy's game as well soon enough. However I have never written horror before so don't think it'll be super gory and horrible!**

**Finally I'd like to say that I have been having more and more ideas for stories based around Persona 4, Final Fantasy 13 and Five Nights at Freddy's but I'll leave the details on my profile when I get around to it. So without anything else to say Please Read &amp; Review because as always I simply love hearing from you and it encourages me to continue with this even though I have lost so much valuable time now! Thanks for reading so far! :D :D :D :D :D ~DH**


End file.
